


the birthday wish

by paradoksan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BOSS BYUN AMK BOSS BYUN, F/M, M/M, Mafia AU, sekai var jongsoo var seç beğen al anam
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2020-10-29 08:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20793635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradoksan/pseuds/paradoksan
Summary: Bir doğum günü dileği ne kadar kötüye gidebilir ki?Ben cevap vereyim, çok kötüye.WARNINGS;•seme!baek, uke!yeol•mafya!baek, ünili!yeol•bölümlü hikaye•SLOWBURN•dark themes•belki ucundan psikolojik baskı ve zihinsel sağlıkta bozulmalar•adam kaçırma•anam sıçtık, sakın içeri girme•silahlar, çatışmalar, ölüm•alıkoyma•anam harbi sıçtık sen geri dön, girme içeri





	1. başlangıcımız

Chanyeol kendisini gecelerdir rahatsız eden adamın tekinin bir mafya olmasını ya da bütün Kore’nin yeraltı dünyasının tepesinde olmasını beklememişti. O sadece aylar önce parkın tekinde gördüğü, küçük kızın birisine kocaman kocaman gülümseyip Chanyeol’ü olduğu yere çivilemiş gülümsemesi ve güzelliği ile o karamel saçlı adamı bir daha görmek istemişti.

Gece on ikiyi vurup Chanyeol’ün doğum günü sonlandığında, Chanyeol dileğinin tuttuğunu görmekten hoşlanmamıştı, çünkü kesinlikle sarhoş, son damlasına kadar uçuk ve en işlevsiz hücresine kadar azmıştı.

Baekhyun bu kombinasyona sadece belayı taşımıştı.

Ve evet, işte her şey Chanyeol Baekhyun barını teftişe geldiğinde koridorda tuvalete koşarken yetişemeyip mafya babası koskoca Byun Baekhyun’un milyar dolarlık ayakkabılarına ve özel tasarım yüz binlerce euro’ya mal olan pantolonuna kusmasıyla başlıyordu.

****

ZA, sa, yine ben :D

Neyse, bu hikaye açıklamada da yazdığım gib acayip bir şey olacak. Kan. Entrika, ihtiras, seks ve rock’n’roll diycem olmiycak, rock’n’roll’u silin, orada mafya olacak :>

Neyse, bunu da yazıcam, bu acayip bir şey olacak diyorum size çünkü.

muah 💋💋


	2. loey

_Hiç üniversiteli oldunuz mu? İşin açıkçası tavsiye etmediğim bir durum. Tabiki eğitim hayatınızın zirvesine oynadığınız nokta bu nokta olacaktır ama yine de tavsiye etmiyorum. Birçok farklı insan tipi ve birçok farklı olayla yüz yüze kaldığınız, hoşlanmadığınız, veya düzgün yapı kullanayım, hayatınızın üniversite dönemine adım atmanızdan önce hoşlanmadığınız ortamlara girip çıkmaya başladığınız, kendinizi değiştirdiğiniz ve kendinizi dönüştürdüğünüz insanın sizin asıl kişiliğiniz olduğunu sandığınız bir yer bu yer. Fakat nereye giderseniz gidin bu özellikler değişmeyecek ve hayatınızı kurmanız için tırmanmaya mecbur kaldığınız bu eğitim basamağı, illa ki karşınıza çıkacak. O yüzden, tavsiye ediyorum etmiyorum umursamayın._

_Beni takip edenler, bu yazdıklarımı kulak ardı edin ve üniversite hakkında atıp tutanları, övüp yüceltenleri gözünüzde canlandırın. Onları dinleyin ve size anlattıkları gerçek kalıplı yalanlarla olumlu bakın üniversite hayatına. Çünkü yeterince berbat olan üniversiteyi olduğundan daha da berbat hale getirmektense birkaç yalana inanmak ve size dönütü en fazla birkaç hayal kırıklığı olabilecek bu eğitim dönemine gözünüzü korkutmadan girin. Çünkü inanın bana, eğer üniversiteye gitmezseniz herkesin ayakları altında ezeceği bir ayak bezi olacaksınız. Belki de daha serti olmaya ve yırtılmak, bitmek için oldukça uzun zaman almaya kararlı olan birer paspas olursunuz. Bunu atlayalım. Demem o ki, nefret ettiğiniz bir duruma, bir mekana birkaç yıl katlanmak, bir ömür boyu aşağılanmaktan daha iyi olur._

_Ha, içine başka bir şey mi kaçtı diyeceksiniz bu Loey'in. Hayır, hala iki hafta önceki parti gönderimde gördüğünüz afacan elemanım ben, sadece biraz kafayı çektim ve felsefeye merak sardım, arada bi biz neden varız olum yea? diye Sehun'u sıkıştırıyorum. Ama şu anda fark ettim, beni bana sinirlenip onu gıcık ettiğim için tekmelediğini sandığım bu piçten bozma can dostum, aslında horul horul uyuyormuş. Hadi be, o kadar tekmeleyip sızlanınca ben de bi güzel tepesini attırdım diye sevindiydim..._

_Her neyse, bu kadar uzun ve gereksiz bir yazı paylaşıyorum bu haftanın gönderisi olarak şu cumartesi gecesi._

_O domatesleri yere bırakın ve ben seni neden takip ediyorum diye kendinizi sorgulamaya başlamadan önce şöyle bir durun ve sirkelenin. Yahu, ben hepinizi telefondan hipnoz ettirmek için boşuna mı o kadar para ödedim bu öğrenci bütçesiyle? Paramın boşa akıp gitmesine izin vermeyin pls <3_

_Daha çok çene çalarım ben aslında ama gözlerim hafiften kaymaya ve Sehun'un şu iğrenç horultularını duyup bile uykusu gelecek hale düşen vücudum uyku için yalvarmaya başladı. Eh, Sehun'un horultusu dediğim anda zaten anlamalıydınız bunu._

_Ben gidiyorum. Sızıp bilgisayarımı akacak olan salyamla bozmamak ve suratımda j k l harfleriyle falan uyanmamak, bu haftanın gönderisini de aksatmamak için, vedamı edip kapatıyorum._

_Ya sizi hiç sevmiyorum, hepiniz salaksınız, umarım biliyorsunuzdur. Hadi görüşürüz. Bu arada, sakın o üstünüze basan ateşe aldanmayın, o ergenlik ateşi. Sizi soğuktan korumakta bir boka yaramaz. Sıkı giyinin ve atkınızı takmayı unutmayın._

_Kızlar, bu arada *** Marketlerine ithal kahve kavanozları ve alman çikolataları gelmiş, haberiniz olsun. Kyungsoo bana dün gece gelip hepsini alacaktım ama param yetmedi diye ağlıyordu, oradan biliyorum._

** _Paylaşan; _ ** _loey_

** _Paylaşım Saati ve Tarihi: _ ** _03.02_ **–** _12.11.18_

Yayımla butonuna basıp vücudumda dolanan alkolün ve biraz da otun uyuşturucu etkisi sayesinde ve uykusuzluğun da katkı sağladığı kan çanağı gözlerimi kapadım ve sandalyede arkaya doğru gidip düşme tehlikesi geçirmeme rağmen kollarımı geriye doğru açarak esnedim. Bütün vücudum gevşeklik etkisi altına girdiğinde gözlerimi ovuşturarak chrome sayfasını kapattım ve çöken omuzlarımla beraber laptop'u da kapattım.

Sehun'un beni tekmelemek ve sus artık diye sızlanmak için battaniye altından çıkardığı kafası ve ayağını tekrar örttüm ve esneyerek, sallana sallana kendi yatağıma ilerledim.

Yatağa kendimi attığımda ve ertesi sabah için alarm kurduğumda partilerle ilişiğimi keseceğimi ve bir yolunu bulup şu ot meselesini halledeceğimi de not düştüm kafamdaki to do list'ime.

Partiler tam anlamıyla vahşi yaşamdan kesitlerdi. Özellikle baba parası yemek istese yiyebilecek, zengin ama yine de üniversite okuyup bir baltaya sap olmak isteyen, sorumluluk sahibi bir erkek olarak üniversite ortamında _sap_sanız. Partide üstüme tünemiş kız gözlerimin önüne geldi bir an için. Aslında kızı hatırladığım yoktu, gözümün önüne geldi olayı tamamen mecazendi. Kızın hiçbir bokunu hatırlamıyorum. Pardon, belki de platin sarısı saçlarını ve biraz daha aşağı çekse göğüs uçlarını dahi göstereceği göğüs dekoltesini.

Vücuduma yayılan titreme ile midem yerinde takla attı ve biraz daha düşünseydim yemin ediyorum koşar ne içtim ne yedim hepsini klozete geri çıkarırdım. Kendimi kızın pençelerinin altından nasıl kurtardığımı hatırlıyorum da, tam anlamıyla bir savaş vermiştim.

O basma hissi ve daral gelme hissi tekrar üstüme çullanmak üzereydi ki gözlerim sonunda kapandı ve ben gram verim alamadığım, ertesi sabaha bacaklarımda ağrılarla beni uyandıracak bir uykunun içine düştüm.

Ve tabi ki, eğitim hayatı boyunca, saat kaçta kalkarsanız kalkın, eğer o gün okul ve türevlerinden olan herhangi bir yere gidecekseniz küfür fihristinize yeni bir tabir ekliyordunuz. Ben de güne öyle başladım.

Onu takip eden iki haftayı da şöyle böyle geçirdiğimi düşünüyorum.

Ot içmeyi bırakma hedefimde sanki ilerliyor gibiydim, günde üçten bire düşürmüş olmak bile benim için bir adımdı sonuçta. Eğer partiler hakkında konuşacak olursam da, sorun partilerde değil, bendeydi. Ben aslında kararımı uygulamamak için her haltı deniyordum ama baykuştan bozma diğer bir can arkadaşım Do Kyungsoo beni çok zorluyordu. Çok.

Ona partilerle ilişiğimi keseceğimi söylediğim için bin pişmandım. Ama eğer benim cüce dostuma soracaksanız, otu azaltmamı sağlayan bir faktör de o üniversite partilerine gitmeyi şu birkaç haftadır kesmiş olmamdı.

Siz de fark ettiniz, değil mi? O kadar üniversite hayatının berbatlığı ile yakınıp elaleme şöyle böyle diye anlatıyorum ama kendim o üniversite hayatını sapına köküne kadar yaşıyorum. İroni falan değil aslına bakarsanız bu. Sadece ben biraz malım.

Kafamı anotomi ansiklopedisinin arasına sıkıştırıp kendimi öldürmek istediğim bir sırada kulağıma uzaktan bir yerden geliyormuşa benzeyen korkutucu Do Kyungsoo'nun sesi geldi. Anında gözlerimi açıp korkuyla kulaklarıma kapattığım kuşe kağıtlı ansiklopediden kafamı çektim.

Ve kuşe kağıdın azizliği... Do Kyungsoo aslında benim tepemde dikiliyordu, uzakta falan olduğu yoktu.

Kafama koca bir tokat yiyip acıyla sızlandığımda her şey çok çabuk gelişmişti ve ben mazeret uyduramayacak kadar uykuluyken zaten, Kyungsoo gereğinden fazla akıllıydı benim her yalanımı anlamak için, onu da ekleyelim, hiç çabalamadan pes ettim ve cezamı canı gönülden kabullendim.

"Ulan amına çomak sokup karıştırdığımın iti, ne bok yemeye saklanıyorsun kuytu köşelerde? Ben sana artık saat on birden sonra yurt odasında olmazsan seni sikerim demedim mi? Ne yapayım şimdi ben sana?"

Mızmızlanıp üstümdeki hoodienin kapüşonunu kafama geçirdim ve soğuk kuşe kağıttan dolayı üşümüş ve pembeleşmiş kulaklarımı ısınsınlar diye şapkanın üstünden okşadım. Ellerime kadar çektiğim dev hoodiem, benim finallere bir ay kala kütüphanelere hapsolurken her daim yanımda kalan tek yoldaşımdı.

"Ama Soo... Kütüphanedeydim, anatomi çalışıyordum..."

"Ben onu bunu bilmem!" Karşıma geçip sandalyeyi çekti ve elindeki market poşetini masanın üstüne bıraktı. "On bir dedim mi odada olunacak kardeşim! Ben mecbur muyum bir yandan siktiğimin Yifan piçinin sokum gibi hazırladığı sorular girecek diye eşek gibi çalışırken bir yandan da sizi şu kızın bu oğlanın odasından toplamaya? Hayır!" Homur homur, arada sesini yükselterek ve Bayan Jung gelip tekrar kafama o bastonunu patlatacak diye korktuğum için beni de işaret parmağımı dudağıma götürüp şşhlememe neden olarak konuştu ve poşetten çıkardığı içi krema dolgulu kekleri ve birkaç enerji içeceğini (**a/n**: ya şu burn falan olanlardan değil, hani var ya kore'de, reklamları falan oluyor, turuncu muruncu oluyorlar, küçük şişelerde satılıyorlar, mineralli falanlar, onlardan) koydu. Ben de paketini açıp elime verdiği bol şekerli, daha doğrusu glikoz şuruplu birkaç keki, tek seferde hepsini olacak şekilde peş peşe ağzıma attım ve çiğnedim.

"Salak, güya çalışıyorsun sen de."Kaşlarımı çatıp ona cevap vermek için dolu ağzımı açarak iğrençlik yaptığım sırada göz devirdi ve öğürür gibi yapıp konuşmaya devam etti. "Sus Chanyeol. Sana sabahlama diyorum, üstelik bok çalışıyorsun, kendini kandırma." Bu sefer ben ona göz devirdim. Burun kıvırarak yuttuğum kekin ardından ağzım çilek aroması kokarken cevap verdim. "Hiçte bile—"

"Silkerim seni Chanyeol. Sabahlamanın hiçbir sikime yaradığı yok. Boşuna uykusuz kalıyorsun."

Dudaklarımı büzüp huysuzca kollarımı göğsümde bağladım ve Kyungsoo'nun "Koca adamsın hala küsünce gelip sana çikolata vermemi istiyorsun.." diye yakınmasına sebep oldum.

Poşetten çıkardığı çikolatalı gofreti masada bana doğru uzattığında ona kocaman gülümsedim ve el çırparak çikolatayı aldım.

Hemen paketi yırtıp çikolatayı ısırdığımda Kyungsoo istediği kadar yüzünü buruştursun, umursamadım ve ağzım dolu olsa bile konuştum. "Çünkü ne kadar büyürsek büyüyelim, hoş senin çok büyüdüğün yok, bana hep o çikolatayı veriyorsun ve bu seni benim favorim yapıyor." Sevimli sevimli konuştum ve Kyungsoo ilk olarak eline önümdeki ansiklopediyi kapıp kafama geçirmeye hazırlansa da güzel bir toparlayışla cümlemi bitirdim.

Belki de kütüphaneye hapsolduğum, daha doğrusu kendimi hapsettiğim geceler hepten de kötü değildi?

Yani acıktığımı hissetmiş gibi elinde bir poşet abur cuburla çıkagelen arkadaşlarım vardı ve derse girmediğim günlerde hiç sormadan benim yerime imza falan atıyorlardı, arada sırada dövseler de en kötü kararımda bile arkamda duruyorlardı.

Ve ne olursa olsun beni düşünüyorlar ve kavgalı olsak bile geceleri beni oradan buradan topluyorlardı.

Benim için gerisi önemli değildi.

Bu boktan üniversite hayatına aslında oldukça bayılıyordum. Kyungsoo ve Sehun'a sahiptim çünkü.

***

Baekhyun elindeki siyah kaşe kabanı bir adım arkasında kendisini takip eden Hyunwoo'ya verdi ve belki de emrinde çalışan adamların en düz suratına sahip olan adam, hızla kabanı aldı ve Baekhyun'un duymasına yetecek bir sesle konuştu.

"Ejderha'nın Kuyruğu'ndan olduğunu iddia eden birkaç adam geldi patron. Ne yapalım?"

Baekhyun üstündeki ceketin düğmesini çözüp onu da omuzlarından çıkarırken umursamazca konuştu. Ses tonu hava durumundan bahseder gibi düz ve mimiksizdi. "Bodruma indirin bakalım... Ne kadar Ejderha'nın Kuyruğu'ndanlarmış bir anlayalım." Baekhyun ceketini de çıkardı ve Hyunwoo'nun tutması için kolunu yanına götürdü ve elinden sarkan ceketi orada tuttu. Hyunwoo'nun hızla ceketi alışının ardından serbest kalan sağ eli ile Baekhyun odasının ahşap kapısını açtı.

"Eğer doğru söylüyorlarsa?"

"Öldür."

"Söylemiyorlarsa?"

"Öldür."

Dönen sandalyesine oturdu ve önündeki yeni silah alışverişi için beyaz yakalı üst kademelere gönderilecek dosyalara göz gezdirmeye başladı. "Şu Busan'ın yeni milletvekili ile de bir görüşsünler. Bakalım yerine başkasını mı koyalım ya da kalmasına izin mi verelim, kararlaştıralım o olayı."

Hyunwoo emiri tasdikletmek için sordu. "Görüşecek kişi için oluşturulacak kimlik ve görüşecek kişiyi ayarlamamı mı istiyorsunuz efendim?"

Baekhyun dosyalardan gözünü kaldırdı ve başını hafifçe yana eğdi. "Hayır Hyunwoo, söyledim ama siz yapmayın diye söyledim. Ben her zaman sizin yapmanızı istemediğim şeyleri emrederim."

Hyunwoo daha fazla azarlanmamak için ve kendi canını tehlikeye atmamak için özür diledi ve boyun eğdi. "İlgileneceğim efendim."

Baekhyun eğilen ve özür dileyen çocuğa daha fazla korku salmamayı tercih ederek elindeki dosyalarla ilgilenmeye devam etti. "Güzel. Git şimdi."

Dikkatini önündeki rakamın önceki bakana verilen miktardan fazla belirttiği cezp ettiğinde cebinden telefonunu çıkarıp hızla Kai'ın numarasını tuşladı. Her çalışta sinir katsayısı artan Baekhyun, bu yeni elemanın aç gözlülüğüne hoş bir cevap verecekti.

"Kai, Jongin'i de al ve yanıma gelin."

"Patron, Jongin'in nişanlısıyla yemeği vardı—"

"Nişanlısını siktirme şimdi bana. Geliyorsunuz."

***

Kyungsoo'nun yolunun uzun zaman önce Jongin ile kesişmiş olması ise henüz ne bir şanssızlık ne de bir şanstı. Yalnızca onların hayatını birer gül bahçesine çevirmiş, yakında da tek bir gül bahçesi yapacak olan güzel bir tesadüftü.

***

Kyungsoo'nun kendisine ait, gökdelenin tekinde, devasa ve lüksün de lüksüne sahip donanımlar ve mobilyalarla döşeli, her lafı açıldığında argüman olarak kullanıp bana ve Sehun'a ait yurt odasını eziklediği bir dubleksi varken, bir anda kapıdan içeriye girmesi, oflaya puflaya yürüyüp kendisini yüzüstü yatağıma atması, daha da ürkütücüsü, öf, leş gibi sen kokuyor burası pezevenk, kaç aydır yıkamıyorsun lan burayı diye sızlanmaması, beni bok gibi kokmakla hiç belli etmeden suçlamaması, hiç de iyiye alamet değildi.

Ürktüm ve elimdeki kalemi laptopın yanına bırakıp aç bir aslana yaklaşırcasına bir temkinle Kyungsoo'ya yürüdüm. Hayatımın en zorlu on saniyesiydi. Ömrümden ömür götürdü.

Yatağımın ucuna gelip sessizce çömeldim ve yatak hizasına geldim. Bana sorsanız bu boy anca Kyungsoo'nun boyuydu, üçe katlanmış gibi hissediyordum çünkü kendimi.

"Kögsu-ya... Köngsu-ya..." Omzunu hafifçe sarsarak onu başını yorganımdan kaldırmaya –hep dalga geçtiği ve nefret ettiğini söylediği zootopia yorganımdan- ikna etmek için uğraşıyordum. Hani tamam tekrar suratını gömebilir yorgana. Onu iğrendirdiğimi söyleyerek bana nevresimi yıkaması ve beni bu dertten kurtarması için nevresimi çıkarıp eline verme bahanesi bahşetmesiyle en ufak problemim yoktu, ama bari arada nefes alabileceği bir pozisyonda yatsaydı.

"Köngsu-ya, iyi misin? Hey, dostum, iyi misin?"

Kyungsoo başını öfleyerek yorganımdan kaldırdığında ve suratıma baktığında gözlerim beklentiyle açıldı fakat ağzını açan Kyungsoo gerisingeri kapadı ve bir çığlık atarak yüzünü tekrar yorganıma gömdü. Tamam, hiç iyi değildi. Hem de hiç.

"Jongin'den nefret ediyorum!"

"Tanrı aşkına zavallı muhasebeci adamdan ne diye nefret ediyorsun. Sizin ilişkide çalışma saatleri ilişkiye daha çalışmaya başlamadan uymayan, huysuzun teki olan ve insanlara öldürecekmiş gibi bakan sensin?"

"Kim Kai'den bin kat daha çok nefret ediyorum!"

İşte buna itiraz etmek için tek bir şansım bile yoktu. Kim Kai her zaman bir piçti ve piç kalacaktı. İşin açıkçası, Kyungsoo için. Benim için kafa bir içki arkadaşı ve muhabbeti saran sıradan bir tanıdıktı. Kyungsoo ve Jongin dolayısıyla tanışıyorduk onunla ve toplasan en fazla on kez görmüşümdür yüzünü.

Ama eniştemi seviyordum. Kyungsoo'nun Kai'ye karşı olan nefretine karşı çıkmak için ne kadar sebebim yoksa Jongin'e durduk yere sinirlenmemesi için enişteci yanımı kullanmaya bir o kadar hazırdım. "Yürü be. Adam bugüne kadar seni mutlu edicem diye takla atmaktan başka bir şey yapmıyor ama sen gelip burada adamın tek kardeşinden nefret ediyorsun diye depresyona girmeye çalışıyorsun? Pışık! Bende sana eniştemi yedirecek göz var mı? Bak bakayım? Yok."

Kyungsoo kafasını güzelim yorganımdan biraz olsun kaldırıp bana o meşhur öldüreceğim seni, sıçtın köpek bakışını attı ve ben yüz ifadesinden kendisine satır aradığını anladığımda hızla Sehun'un yatağından tarafa kayarak yüz ifademi bir anda normalleştirdim.

Az önce biraz celallenmiş olabilirim ama şimdi açık olalım benim güzelim, bir tanem, hayatımın anlamı, ne zaman azcık rahatlayacak vakit bulsam ve Sehun'dan kurtulsam kafamı gömdüğüm sekiz bin dolarlık oyun bilgisayarımın yatırımcısı Jongin'di yani.

Bu yüzden ne muhasebeci maaşıyla nasıl aldın bunu diye sorgularım ne de Kyungsoo'nun Jongin'den ayrılmasına açılan kapıları mühürlemekten vazgeçerim.

Yahu _s e k i z b i n d o l a r ! !_

Ağzımda yayılan kötü tatla mide öz suyumun boğazımdan yükseldiğini hissettim. Acı tat beni iğrendirse de sadece yüzümü ekşittim ve Kyungsoo'ya baktım. "Sana bir bakarım, bir de bütün dünyaya baktırırım Chanyeol. Sikeceğim seni de o koruduğun it köpek enişteni de. Sinirlerim zaten tepemde oynuyor, hoplayıp zıplıyor, seni şuracıkta kırık cam şişeye oturturum, ayağını denk al."

Kollarımı hemen göğsümde bağlayarak ona pis pis baktım ve düz bir ifade kazandırdığım bakışlarımla sordum. "İyi be. Bari neden böyle dumanın tütüyor onu anlat."

Kyungsoo bir an önceki haline hızlı bir u dönüşü yaparak tekrar büründü ve yüzünü yorganıma tekrar gömdü. "Kim Kai tam bir piç!"

Gözlerimi devirdiğimi görüyor musunuz? Cidden, artık ne kadar az görüyorsam Kai'yi o kadar çok onun hakkında yakınmalar ve ona yönelik küfürler işitiyordum. "Yine ne oldu?"

"Sence?" Kyungsoo başını kaldırdı ve bana tahmin et der gibi baktı. Öfleyip omuzlarımı düşürdüğümde Kyungsoo onaylarcasına başını salladı ve yatakta oturur hale geçerek sırtını duvara verdi.

"Yine mi yemeği baltaladı?"

Benim cüce baykuş sinirli bir tavırla, celalli bir halde hızlı hızlı konuşmaya başladı ve bunu hayatınızda en fazla bir iki kez görebilirsiniz. "Bak şimdi, biz ne zaman bir restoranda yer ayırtsak veya ne bileyim.. rezervasyon yaptırsak illa ki bu muhasebeci beyimizin saçma sapan bir şekilde acil işi oluyor, bir bokluk çıkıyor ya, ben de dedim ki işte bırak hazırlanmayla süslenmeyle bir yerlere gitmeyle vakit kaybetmeyelim, ben bize evde yemek hazırlarım. Birlikte sofra kurar ve yeriz."

Ben de dinlemiyormuşum gibi anlamasın diye, gerçi bu ruh halinde çok öyle bir şeyi fark edeceğini ya da böyle bir şey fark etse bile sikleyeceğini sanmıyorum fakat, "Ee?" diye sordum.

"İşte güzel güzel sofrayı kurduk, yemekleri koyduk, yemeye başladık, bir baktım bu siktiğim telefonu bunun yine zır zır ötüyor odadan. Benim cinlerim yine geldi."

Artık gözlerim yuvalarından fırlasa fırlayabilir, göz devirmek anatomimi bu kadar bozmuş olabilir. "Ve sen de bir güzel çemkirdin..."

"Aynen. Ama ne yapabilirim? Tam kötü şansı kırdık falan derken yine pezevenk arıyor." Ben de başımı salladım ve "Pezevenk de Kai oluyor burada sanırsam?" diyerek yorum yaptım.

"Aynen. İşte sonra bu geldi diyor hebele hübele, ben de bağırdım çağırdım dedim yeter, biz seninle neredeyse iki buçuk sene olacak yalnız vakit geçirmeyeli?"

Anlayışla hımmlasam da işin açıkçası bu biraz garipti. İki buçuk sene.. E iyi de ne Kyungsoo'nun boynu iki haftada bir yeni morluklar edinmeden dururdu ne de Jongin'inki. "E o zaman siz iki buçuk senedir seks yapmıyorsunuz?"

"Ya orası karışık, orayı karıştırma şimdi." Kyungsoo elini havada savurup başlama ya der gibi bir hareket yaptığında anlayamadım ve kaşlarım istemsizce çatıldı. Yoksa... "Yoksa sen benim güzelim eniştemi aldatıyor musun lan?"

"Sen kaşındın ulan. Hayır aldatmıyorum. Halka açık alanda sevişiyoruz biz."

Banyoya koşup midemde ne varsa boşalttığımda Kyungsoo'nun krema dolgulu keklerinin bile ağzımdan çıktığını söyleyebilirim.

"İğrençsin Kyungsoo!"


	3. noluyor lan

hadi doğum günümü kutlayın 💕💕 bu arada bu iki gün sık geldi ama bundan sonrası için beklemeyin, baya gecikir :p doğum günüm şerefineydi bunlar sjkfhsjfso

neyse, az chanyeol koyayım da çıvdıvın.

Kafamı önümdeki içine sıçtığımın biyoistatistik kitabından kaldırıp güm diye kapattığımda yerinde zıplayan diğer kütüphane sakinlerine dönüp mahçup bir yüz ifadesiyle gülümsedim ve başımı eğerek etraftakilere özür diledim kendimce.

Ama ciddiyim delirmek üzereyim. Yok böyle bir şey. Yemin ederim çıldıracağım. Ben kafamda dönüp duran bu Yifan itinden dolayı derslere odaklanamıyorum, bu vizelerde ne bok yiyeceğim? Yok, bu iş böyle gitmez. Bu çocuğa bir ayar çekilecek. Denecek ki ağzına sıçtığımın iti, bak benim kafamı allak bullak ediyorsun iki gülümsüyorsun, seni döverim. Başka bir yolu yoktu resmen.

Derin bir nefes aldım ve kapattığım kitabın sert kapağına alnımı yaslayıp sinirden ve çaresizce çalışmaya çabalamanın yarattığı hararetten ısınmış alnımda soğukluğu hissettim. Bu kütüphane masaları neden hep soğuk olurlar anlamam zaten. Her zaman mı soğuksunuz siz kardeşim?

Puflayarak kapadığım gözlerimi açtım ve masaya yayılmış, en az bin lirayı bayıldığım bu güzelim kitaplarımı çantaya doldurmaya başladım. Ama bir anda hareketlerim kesildi ve kalakaldım. Alt dudağımı sertçe ısırıp omuzlarıma binen yükün ne kadar da ağır olduğunu hissettiğim, farkına vardığım o anlardan birisini yaşarken öylece durdum orada. Elimde iki kalın kitap, çantanın ağzını açmışım, kitapları koymak için bekliyorum. Ama omuzlarım düşük ve ben oturduğum yerde normal halimin yarısı boyutunu almışım.

Kafamı dağıtmak istercesine, çünkü biliyorum ki eğer biraz daha öylece durursam tam bir çöküş yaşayacağım ve kendime engel olamayıp yeni bir depresyon dönemine gireceğim, başımı iki yana salladım ve dışarı çıkıp bir yürürüm, kendime gelirim falan dedim.

İyi geliyordu açık havada yürümek. Hatta geçen sefer gittiğim o şehrin kuzeyindeki parka gider ve belki tekrar o çocuk için bakınırdım? Hem belki görürdüm ve şu Yifan belasını ayrı bir belayla savuştururdum?

Düşüncem mantıklı geldiğinde çantayı topladım ve fakültenin kütüphanesinden çıkıp geniş ve yüksek, aynı Hogwarts koridorlarına benzeyen koridorlarda ilerledim.

Bir ara Köngsu ile Sehun'u kafalayıp Harry Potter maratonu yapmak lazımdı. Terapi niyetine hem, belki iyi bile gelir? Üstümdeki kapüşonlunun fermuarını çekip kulaklarımı altımdaki şortun cebinden çıkardım ve telefonu çantanın ön gözünden alıp kulaklığı ona taktım. Tam telefonu ayarlamışım, şarkımı seçiyorum arkadan ansızın üstüme çullanan karabasanla ödüm koptu.

"Naber lan? Yine altın kabak üstün şişhane? Nereye böyle yavru?"

Omzumdan Wonho'yu savurup korku ile yüreğimi hoplattığı için ona bir güzel sövdüm. Ama o arsız utanmaz tabiki alınmadı. Zaten ben de alınsın istemiyorum. Eh, insanlardan hoşlanmıyor olsam üst dönemlerle de alt dönemlerle de, kendi dönemimle de, tabii araya kaynayan birkaç alttan ders aldığı için tanışık olduğum eleman vardı, nasıl işleri yürüteyim? Neredeyse bütün okula aram var benim. ( Ya anam işte arkisin falan ama bakalım bu baekie beycik seni dağa kaldırdımı onlar bir şey yapabilecek mi :p )

"Yürü lan it. Ödümü kopardın yine."

Wonho kahkaha atıp kahkahası yüzünden ivmelenen gövdesi ile etraftaki birkaç kızın yerinde mayışmasına sebep olsa da hala beni dik dik izleyen kızlar çoğunlukta olduğundan, onlar fark edilmiyordu bile. "Ama aşkuşum niye böyle yapıyorsun? Bak kırılıyorum? Ben sadece o sütun gibi bacakların cıbıl cıbıl ortalıkta gezersen Yifoş'un sana kızmaz mı diye düşündüm. Tamamen iyiliğini düşündüm yani."

"He, he. Kapa çeneni." Göz devirip tiksinir surat ifademle yaptığı mucuk mucuk seslerine hareket çektim ve o da arsızlığını koruyup hız kesmeden beni yürürken takip etti.

"Ne o? Yifoşunla senin şarkını mı dinleyeceksin? Ay, All of Me'ydi sizin şarkınız değil mi? Ama efsane düetti sizinki de ya..."

Ve Park Chanyeol, John Legend'dan Nasıl Soğutulur? Part I, yol; Wonho.

"Hoseok, bak ağabeycim, sikicem şimdi ebeni, rahat dur. İstersen gideyim şu Hyungwon enişteyle iki lafın belini kırayım?"

Anında vitesi geri takan Wonho, tabiki kem küm edip lafı toparlamaya çalıştı ama ben ona düz ifademle bakmaya devam ettiğimde hehehe'sini yapıp bastı gitti. "O zaman Wonho kaçar aşkısı. Zaten Hyungwon'umun da dersi bitiyor."

Koridorda uçarak kaçan Wonho eminim ki mallığına devam edip Hyungwon'u benimle konuşmasın diye güya dolduracaktı ama potunu kırıp ben bir halt yedim diyen acelesi ile sevgilisini kendi elleriyle işkillendirecekti.

Başımı iflah olmaz bu düşüncemle paralel olarak iki yana salladım ve kulaklığımın diğer tekini de takıp az önceki düşüncemin aksine John Legend'ı atlayıp eye of the storm'un kulaklarımda yankılanması için gerekli emri telefona verdim.

Ne yapayım, aslında lana del rey'i istiyordum ama şimdi dışarıdaki sert kasım havası ile uyum sağlayacak bir şarkı açmak lazımdı. Şimdi yürürken uykum gelirse parka gitme fikrinden cayar, en yakın durağı bulur, bilemedin taksi çağırıp yurda yollanırdım. Yani... Bunu istemeyiz yani.

...

Belki bugün kumral saçlar oradadır?

***

Yolda yürürken telefonuma gelen mesajlara bakıyor ve soğuk hava ve saatin bir olmasının ayrıcalığı ile tek tük insanı olan sokakta yürüyordum. Ve keşke Kyungsoo'yu dinleseydim diye hayıflanıyordum. Arası düzelen Kim Jongin&Do Kyungsoo ikilisi ve Jongin enişteciğimin bircik mercedesinin rahat koltuklarıyla sabah kütüphaneye bırakılmıştım. Sabah ayazına maruz kalmayı geç, kütüphaneye bile yürümemiştim. İşte, Kim Jongin bir melekti ve sevgili kayınbiraderini kütüphanenin kapısına kadar getirip orada indirmişti.

Ama şimdi o konfor ile bana havanın soğukluğunu unutturduğu için az hain planlar kurmuyordum ona.

Esen yeni bir rüzgar ve benim vücuduma yayılan yeni bir titreme. Üstümdeki hırkaya sarınarak kendimi küçülttüm ve hırkamın yakasını dudaklarıma kadar çekip onları da örttüm. Sehun'a dersten çıkıp çıkmadığını soran bir mesaja tarken telefonum dondu ve ertesi saniye ekranda bir arama belirdi.

Sikik İt Herif arıyor...

Gözlerimi devirip meşgule atsam ve mesajımı yazmaya devam etsem bile ısrarla telefonum yeniden çaldığında bu işi inada bindirmeme sebep oldu.

"Açmıyorum ulan. Al. Kudur."

Tekrar meşgule attım ve Sehun'un son iki harfini de yazıp gönderdim. Bu sefer bölünmeden mesajı gönderebildiğim için rahatlayıp gelecek yeni aramayı bekledim. İkide bir melodinin kesilmesi piçlik yapıyor olmamın ve piçliğimin hedefinin Yifan olmasının sayesinde sinirimi bozmuyordu.

Tekrar şarkı kesilip Sikik İt Herif yazısı tekrar ekranda belirdi ve bu sefer iyice sinirlerini zıplatmış olduğumu bildiğim için, o delirmiş halinin zevkini sürmek için tamamen, telefonu açtım ve sordum.

"Ne var?"

"Ya sen salak mısın? Dışarıda hava buz gibi, üstelik sende kansızlık var, ama altında şort ve üstünde sadece tişört ve hırka. Dışarıda öyle incecik geziyorsun? Chanyeol mal mısın?"

Gözlerimi devirerek onun taklidini yaptım kendi kendime. Mıymıntı herif. "Bana bak, Doğru düzgün konuş benimle sıçmıyim ağzına."

Karşı hattan derin bir nefes sesi geldiğinde zevkle sırıttım ve bileğimdeki saati kontrol ettim. Neredeyse yarım saattir yürüyordum artık ve parkın oralara da yaklaşmıştım.

"Tamam Chanyeol. Özür dilerim Chanyeol. Neredesin söyle de geleyim Chanyeol."

"He kolaydı. Sen git önce o Minah'ından izin al. Cık cık. Hiç oluyor mu sürtüğüne haber vermeden böyle? Ayıp Yifan."

"Chanyeol!"

"Bana bağırma dedim sana! Hem sen kimsin ki bana bağırıyorsun? Git önce ona bir karar ver, öyle konuş benimle."

"Hala üste çıkmaya çalışıyorsun! Minah hakkında böyle konuşman yetmiyor mu—"

İşte buraya kadardı. Benim sabrımın da bir sınırı vardı. "Madem öyle, bir daha ne karşıma çık, ne benimle iletişim kurmaya çalış. Siktir olup git Minah'ına."

Sessizlik kulaklarıma dolduğunda ve yaklaşık on saniye sonra bir cevap gelmeyeceğini kabullendiğimde kem küm ederek adımı kekeleyen Yifan'ı bir kenara bıraktım ve belki bir şey der diyen tarafımı da susturup telefonu suratına kapadım.

Öyle kucağında kızları dolaştırıp sonra gelip bana kur yapmak yoktu canım.

Ama bu son sözü söylemenin tatminliğinin yanı sıra içime çöreklenen ve asırlar geçse gitmezmiş gibi hissettiren bir huysuzluk, mutsuzluk ve sinir az önceki dimdik omuzlarımdan geriye hiçbir şey bırakmamıştı. Belki de bu yüzden Yifan hep bu kadar tehlikeli gelmişti bana.

Ona resti çektiğimde bana bir şey diyemeyeceğini, donup kalacağını bildiğimden, beni garanti saydığını hep bilmiş olduğumdan.

Titreyen bir nefes alıp yanan gözlerimi kapattım ve iyi oldu dedim. İyi yaptın. Eğer şimdi yapmasaydın canın daha çok yanardı.

"İt köpek."

Bir daha parka varana kadar sesimi çıkarmadım çünkü çıkarsaydım peşinden hıçkırıklar gelecekti. Ve ben Yifan kadar öylesine birisinin ardından gözyaşı dökecek adam değildim. Kolay değildi beni düşürmek öyle.

Ama neden burnumun direği sızlıyordu?

***

"Patron..."

"Efendim Shownu."

Sessizlik devam ettiğinde Baekhyun gözlerini önündeki kağıtlardan kaldırıp terleyen e çatık kaşları ile ellerini ovuşturan başı önüne eğik adamına baktı. "Shownu. Ne oldu?"

"E-efendim.."

Baekhyun elindeki kağıdı bırakıp koltuğunda arkasına yaslandı ve kollarını dönen sandalyenin kolçaklarına yaslayıp alnı boncuk boncuk terlerle dolu kalıplı adama baktı. "Beni sinirlendirmenin senin için tehlikeli sonuçlar doğuracağını biliyorsun sanıyordum."

"Tabiki biliyorum efendim! Sizin gazabınıza uğramaktan çok korkarım. Bir açıdan da bu yüzden çekiniyorum."

Baekhyun kaşlarını çatarak düz ifadesinden kurtuldu ve gerilerek sordu. "Ne oldu? Yoksa imalathaneleri—"

Shownu başını iki yana salladı ve fısıltıyı aratmayan bir ses tonu ile konuştu. "Hayır efendim. Keşke öyle olsaydı..."

Baekhyun aklının köşesinden bile geçmeyen bir gerçeği duymayı hiç beklemiyordu. "Yeğeniniz, küçük hanım, kaybolmuş efendim."

Baekhyun'un anında gevşeyen bütün vücudu ve inanmak istemeyen yüz ifadesi, düşen omuzları her şeyi açık ediyordu. Her konudan zırhlı bir adamın bile Aşil tendonu vardı. Baekhyun'un Minah'ı vardı.

"İmkansız. Onu Jongdae'ye emanet ettim ben. Bu imkansız."

Shownu bu adamla beş buçuk senedir çalıştığına inanamıyordu. Ya da beş buçuk senedir çalıştığı adamın bu adam olduğuna.

Baekhyun onun gözleri önünde bir kez bile sarsılmamıştı. Hiç kimsenin önünde sarsılmamıştı. Omuzları her daim dik, bakışları her daim zırhlı ve sapasağlam, takımları her zaman ütülü ve jilet gibi, adımları her daim yeri delerdi.

Şimdi ise üstünde ceketi yoktu, pantolonu kırışıktı. Bakışlarındaki zırh kaybolmuş, bütün öfkesi ve can acısı gözler önündeydi. Omuzları zaman zaman düşüktü. Adımları ise aceleciydi ve bazen sekteye uğruyordu.

Bunun Patron Byun ile uzaktan yakından alakası yoktu.

Aradan geçen saatler ve şehrin her yerine salınmış adamların ardından bile bir bulgu yoktu.

"Kimin yolumda feda olacağı umrumda değil! Benim kızım bulunacak! Anladın mı Shownu?" Adamın yakasına yapışıp öne eğik başının havaya kalkmasına sebep oldu Baekhyun. "Eğer Minah dönecekse, sen bile ölebilirsin. Şimdi aşağı in, ve bana kızım gelmezse herkesi ipe dizeceğimi söylediğimi iletmiş olarak geri dön."

Shownu beş dakika sonra geri döndüğünde, Baekhyun'u odada bulamadı.

***

Chanyeol parka kalan kısa mesafeyi fark edip kısa bir şarkı açtı ve telefonunu cebine koydu. Ellerini hırkasının kollarının içine aldı ve çenesini de hırkasının yakasının altına sokarak yürümeye devam etti.

Gözleri kırmızı ve yanakları hafifçe kızarmıştı. Burnunun ucu ise pespembe olmuştu. Gözleri ilerleyen adımlarındayken sakin bir temposu vardı. Arada burnunu çekiyor ve hırkasının bileği ile gözlerini siliyordu. Ama sorsanız, kim ağlıyor, ben mi?, aa deli, derdi.Sonuç olarak, kesinlikle iyiydi. Yani.. Ona göre.

O yüzden, burun çekiş seslerini görmezden geliyordu ve sulanan gözlerini açık havada sokakta yürüyor olmasına rağmen soğan kokuyor ya burası, diye saçma sapan bir bahaneyle geçiştirmeye çalışıyordu. Resmen acınası durumdaydı.

Bundan hazin bir şekilde haberdar olan çok küçücük bir kısmı, nefes nefeseymiş gibi gelen sesler ve birkaç burun çekiş duyduğunda anlam veremeyerek geriledi ve etrafına bakındı.

Kendi göz hizasında bakarak birilerini aradığında bulamamaya alışkın olarak genellikle gözlerini aşağı taraflara doğrultarak bakardı. Ve buna rağmen birilerini bulamadığı gerçeği, onun kaşlarını çatmasına sebep oldu.

Bu nedenle şapkasını indirdi ve çenesi ve dudaklarını hırkanın yakasının içinden çıkardı. Sesin geldiği yönü tahlil etmek için dikkatlice dinledi. Ardından da arka sol çaprazına sessiz adımlarla yürüdü. Hafifçe eğildi ve çalıların arkasına doğru başını uzattı. Birini bulamadığında, artık bu oyunun fazla uzadığını düşünüyordu. "Birileri beni dalgaya mı alıyor?"

Böyle manasız bir şakanın olabileceğini bile sanmıyordu. Yahu sadece yolda yürürken duymuştu, nasıl şaka olsun?

Bu düşünceyle dişlerinin arasından bir nefes çekti ve anlamazlıkla çatılan kaşlarını düzeltti. Hadi bakalım, dercesine bir baş hareketi ile Çalılıkların üstünden atladı ve ileriye doğru bir addım attı. Hava da amma soğuk, dedi kendi kendine. Üşümüştü. İşte, o şorttan, ince giyinmekten hem üşüyordu hem de Yifan ile takışıyordu. Yani, tam olarak bitirmemişlerdi bu başlamamış şeyi, değil mi? O yüzden takışma sayılırdı. Yoksa bitirmiş miydiler?

Tekrar bozulan moralini bir kenara bırakmaya çabaladı ve az ötesinde kalan büyük gövdeli ağaca yanaştı. Ağacın etrafını gezdi. Hatta birisini bulamayınca tekrar dolandı.

"Bu ne be?" Hayıflandı. "Salak. Kim ağlıyorsa ağlıyor. Sanane? Hem belki de tavşanın, sincabın teki ağlıyor? O zaman napçaktın?"

Hunisi eksik bir tek. O derece bir ifadesi vardı konuşurken. Elleri bele yerleştirip kendine kızmalar, efendime söyleyeyim, gökyüzüne bakıp birisiyle konuşurmuş gibi mimikler, hareketler yapmalar, vesaire vesaire.

O sırada, yukarıdan bir yerden, Chanyeol Tanrı'dan mı geldi acaba diye yerinde sıçramıştı, bir hıçkırık geldi. "Salak mısın Chanyeol? Tanrı neden hıçkırsın?"

Ve tam o anda, ağlak bir ses, hafiften çatallı ve sümük çekme sesleri de seçiliyor arada, yukarıdan duyuldu. "Ha tanrının burada oturup ağlayacağına inandın, hıçkıracağına inanmıyorsun?"

"Vallahi ben bilerek kudurtmadım Yifan'ı çok sinirlendirdi ondan! Lütfen benim canımı alma!"

"Jongdae amcamdan bile saf duruyorsun bu yüzden kesişin daha korkutucusundur."

Chanyeol'ün sıkı sıkıya kapattığı gözleri yavaş ve büyük bir tereddütle açıldı ve titrek bakışlarını yavaşça etrafında dolaştırdı. "Ha?"

"Yukayıdayım yukayıda."

"Bak bu bir şakaysa çok fena olur bücür."

"Sen kimsin de bana bücür diyoysun? Seni Shownu ağabey'e öldüytüyüm bak, oymana ataylay, biy daha da bulunmazsın. Hihihi."

Chanyeol şeytani kıkırdamanın nereden geldiğini binbir uğraş sonucunda bulup o küçük kızın koskoca ağacın en yüksek dallarına nasıl tırmandığına şaşırmaya vakit bulamadan kız bir iki hareketle tekrar ağaçta kayboldu.

Ağzı şokla açıldı. Bir yerden zıplama ve bir yerden de yere inme sesi duyduğunda, etrafına hızla baksa da hiçbir şey göremedi. Her şey en az bir saniye önceki kadar soğuk ve cansızdı.

"Merhaba. Ben Min. Sen de kesinlikle ejdeyhanın kuyruğundan olamayacak kaday Koyeli biy adam."

Ansızın arkasından gelen sesle yerinde sıçrayan Chanyeol arkasında beline kadar ulaşamayan, diz kapağına anca ulaşan bir kız çocuğu buldu. Tamam, ağaçtan durduğundan bile daha minik duruyordu. Ama bu kadar korkutucu gülüp bu kadar psikopatça konuşmasını o minnaklıkla nasıl paralel devam ettirebiliyordu. Bir de acayip tatlıydı da, ha.

"Meyheba. Ay—aman, merhaba.ben de Chanyeol."

"Ay sen benim amcamın adamlayından da değilsin. E sen kimsin?"

"Ihm, Chanyeol. Park. Tıp üçüncü sınıf öğrencisi."

"E, o zaman beni evine götüy bakalım. Biyaz sana misafiy olajağım."

"Ne?"

"Bu arada, adım Minah. Min dersen siniy oluyum."

"Noluyor lan?"

"E hadi!"

Chanyeol kesinlikle bir taksi çevirip yurda gitmeyi beklememişti kendisinden.


	4. tarçınlı kurabiye

Aslında yurt odasına küçük bir kız çocuğunu sokmak zorlu olmalıydı. Bilirsiniz güvenlik kameraları, görevliler, giriş katta giriş çıkışların kontrolünden sorumlu güvenlikçiler falan ama ben adından hiç de hoşnut olmadığım ama hala içine şeytan kaçmış olabileceğini düşündüğüm ve kesinlikle sinirlendirmekten korktuğum Minah'ın elinden tutup kapıdan girdiğimde ve Minah dondurma için hala mızırdanır ben soğuk havada ne dondurması diye karşı çıkarken basit bir merhaba ile lobiyi geçip asansöre bindiğimde her şey manyak bir şekilde pürüzsüz ilerliyordu.

Her seferinde olduğunun aksine görevli Jensen benimle acınası bir flört çabasına bile girmeye çalışmamıştı. Garipsesem de dillendirip kötü şansı kendi ağzımla çağıracak halim yoktu. O yüzden ısrar etmeden kabullendim ve Minah nasıl bildiğini anlamadığım bir şekilde on birinci kata bastığında asansörün düğmelerinden, şokla bakıp dişlerimin arasından bir nefes çekmekle kaldım. Ürkütücüydü. Sapına kadar hemde. Ve bu ürkünçlüğü yarım metreden azcık uzun minnak vücuduna nasıl sığdırıyordu şaşkınım yani.

"What the hell amınakoyim?"

Mina kaldırdığı kaşları ve dondurma almamamdan kaynaklı büzülmüş dudaklarıyla yüzünü yukarı çevirdi ve kendi kendine konuşan bana baktı.

"Dayım hep kötü kelimeley kullanıysan ağzına bibey süyeyim dey. Heyhalde sen bibey seviyoysun. Ne zaman konuşsan illa biy kaba sözjük duyuyoyum senden."

Küçüklüğünden kaynaklı doğru telaffuz edemediği kelimeleri vardı. Peltekti ve bazı kelimeleri dilinde o kadar tatlı yuvarlıyordu ki _böylesi Minah'lar dünyada varmış be, heyhat!_ diye aşka gelmemi sağlıyordu.

"Ya korkutuculuğun konserve halisin falan ama peltek peltek konuşuyorsun ya şurada seni ısırasım geliyor. Şu dayını bıraksan da benim yeğenim olsan. Hem benim çok zengin arkadaşlarım da var. Yazın sabah akşam dondurma alırım sana ve birsürü oyuncağın olur? Ha? Ha?"

Mina kalkık kaşlarını bozmadan başını tekrar önüne çevirdi.

"Seninle böyle konuşamam. Eğil, öyle konuşajağım. Senin yüzünden boynumu ağyıtajak değiyim."

Ben hevesle dizlerimin üstüne çöküp ona baktığımda, bizim kata varmamıza birkaç saniye vardı.

Ve hayatımda ilk defa tokat yedim. Bana annem babam dahi bir kez bile seslerini yükseltmemişlerdi.

İşte bu yüzden kıçı yere yakın olandan korkacaksın diyorlar.

"Ah! Ne içindi şimdi bu ya!"

Minah omuz silkti ve başını omzuna doğru hafifçe eğdi. "Dayım sana sulanan eykekleyi tokatla ya da pipilerine tekme atayak kendinden uzaklaştıy dey. O yüzden."

"Ama.. Ama.."

Minah tutuşan ellerimizi sallamaya başladı ve asansör tınk diye bir sesle kapılarını açana kadar ben ona boş boş baktım. Çok zaman almaması iyi oldu. Dizlerim çıplaktı, asansörün yerleri pisti, ve en fenası bacaklarım zaten donuyordu, soğuk yüzeylere temas edip iyice kıçımı sondurmak akıl kârı iş değildi şimdi.

"Hangi kapı Chanyöy?"

"Chanyeol'de anlaşmadık mı biz seninle Minah?"

Gözlerini devirdi. "Evet."

Ben de gözlerimi kıstım ve pis bir bakış attım. "Ne fenaymışsın sen de hee.."

"Hadi Chanyöy aş şu kapıyııı~" Yerinde zıplayıp soğuktan kızarmış burnu ve yanaklarıyla daha da şirinleşti.

"Ama Allah kahretsin ki hala tatlısın. Fenalığın bir şeyi değiştiremiyor."

Minah kıkırdayıp tuttuğu elime asıldı, ağırlığını verdi. Başını koluma yaslayarak yerinde yaylandı. Ben de cebimden çıkardığım anahtarla kapıyı açarak içeri girmemize izin verdim.

Odadaki Sehun'u ise hesaba katmamıştım.

***

Minah yurt odasının köşesine yerleştirdiğimiz L koltuk takımında küçük bedeniyle yastıkların arasında kaybola kaybola bir yere yerleşmişti ve dizlerinin üzerine kavuşturup koyduğu elleri ve dudaklarındaki uslu kız gülümsemesi ile ayaklarını sallıyor, Sehun'un onun için devasa boyutlarda olan terliklerinin minik ayaklarından defalarca düşme tehlikesi geçirmesine sebep oluyordu. Küçük kıkırtılarla onları düzeltmeye uğraşıyor sonra tekrar ayaklarını sallıyordu. Normal değildi ama yine de tatlıydı. Bu yüzden odadaki mini buzdolabından sabahtan kalma donutları çıkardığım sırada ona hayran olmakla meşguldüm.

Tatlıları koymak için tabak alırken tepemde bık bık öten Sehun'u savuşturup duruyordum bir elimle. "Abicim noluyo amınakoyim bak delleniyorum, ulan halime bak, bana küfür ettiriyorsun şu anda seni ters yüz etmek istiyorum üstüne üstlük kim bu kız nereden topladın? Doğruyu söyle biz bakmazken sen hamile kalıp asistan Wu'yla çocuk mu yaptın ben senin fırının mercimek pişirebildiğini bilmiyordum benim bundan neden haberim yok? Seni döveyim mi onu mu istiyorsun sen Chanyeol! Kırıcam şu elini itip durma lan beni!"

"Çilekli donut ister misin Minah-ya~"

"HAYIR DUVAR KONUŞUYOR BURADA ÇÜNKÜ! SEN DE HAKLISIN!"

"Kızın yanında yırtmasana bir taraflarını Sehun. Az rahat dur!" Arkama dönüp gözlerimi belerterek Sehun'u azarladığımda bu sefer iyice çıldırıp saçlarını falan yolmaya başladı.

Minah elindeki donutı minik minik ısırarak yiyor ve dizlerine yerleştirdiği tabak dışına kırıntı dökmemek için uğraşıyordu. Eğilirken saçları önüne gelmesin diye saçlarını tuttum ve arkasında topladım. "Aslında aykadaşın geyşekten ayıcık abime benziyoy biliyoy musun?" Tabağın altından peçeteyi alıp dudaklarının kenarlarını sildiğinde konuşmuş ve beni yanaklarını ısırma dürtümle boğuşmak zorunda bırakmıştı.

"Niyeyse bu ayıcık abiyi merak etmiyorum. Her neyse. Hadi bakalım. Geldik, sıcak sıcak oturuyorsun, doğrusu o etekle nasıl dışarı çıkmana izin verdiler donmanı umursamıyorlar mıydı anlayamadım, her neyse tatlı yiyip tatlı konuşurken biz sen şimdi bana dayının numarasını ver de seni sağ salimen teslim edelim."

Minah'ın yüzündeki gülümseme solup omuzları düştüğünde ve eline aldığı donutı geri bıraktığında endişeyle buruldu içim. "Ne oldu? Yoksa bir şey mi oldu dayına?"

"Umayım olmamıştıy Chanyöy. Umayım."

"AL İŞTE AL! KESİN UYUŞTURUCU KAÇAKÇISI MAFYA FALAN BİR ŞEY BU DAYI KESİN BİR BOKLAR YİYOR AL! BAŞIMIZA NE BİÇİM BELA SARDIN ULAN CHANYEOL! Minah, lütfen değil de."

"Hm.. Neyeden baktığına göye değişiy aşlında Şehun."

"AY BEN BAYILIYORUM! AY BANA BİR ŞEY OLUYOR! CHANYEOL!"

***

Byun Baekhyun'un gazabı herkesin üzerinde bir celladın yağlı urganının serinliğini hissettirerek dolaşırken, kendisiyse bir öfke fitiline dönüşmüş herkese hayatı dar ediyordu.

Odasında, koskoca kızıl çamdan yapılma vernik kokulu, marangozun ince el işçiliğini üstünde gururla taşıyan masasının ardında, duvar gibi bir suratla oturuyordu ve dizleri titreyerek geleni dişleri takırdayarak gönderiyordu siyah deri sandalyesinde öylece otururken.

O günün yedinci kişisi de bir şey bulamadığını söylediğinde ise şalterleri atmıştı.

Ne mobeseden ne gizli kameralardan ne de eds kameralarından tek bir bulgu yoktu. Baekhyun sırf yedi yaşındaki Minah'ı için hackerları ve karakolun içindeki köstebekleri ile kendisi arasında merdiven olması gereken kişiyi aradan çıkarmış, direkt temasa giriyordu. O kadar sabırsızlanmıştı.

"Patron, biraz sakinleş. Delirip bir şey yapacaksın diye ödüm kopuyor..."

Odadan dişleri takırdayarak çıkıp giden yedinci kişinin ardından şalterleri atan Baekhyun odayı arşınlamaya başlayalı beri Kai dizini sallamayı kesemiyordu. Baekhyun'un tepesinden tüten dumanları gördükçe iyice geriliyor, Baekhyun beline silahlarını takıp çıkıp gidecek diye gözleri odada Baekhyun'la beraber fır dönüyordu.

"_Baekhyun_. Hadi ama."

Patron Byun dudaklarının üstündeki kurumuş deriyi koparıp durur ve ensesindeki diğer elini de sıkarken Kai'den duydukları ile gözleri sonunda kadim arkadaşını ilk kez görürmüş gibi Kai'ye döndü ve üstündeki -uzun zaman sonra bir ilkti bu- kırışmış beyaz gömleğin kıvırdığı kolları sayesinde belli olan kasım kasım kasılmış kol kasları birden gevşedi ve camın önüne gelen ayakları durdu.

"Kai, aman tanrım, Kai.. Minah..."

Kai yerinden kalkıp camın önünde donakalan ve kocaman olmuş gözleriyle kendisine bakan arkadaşına yaklaştı.

"Hyung, endişelenme, hadi. Ona hiçbir şey olmadı tamam mı? Bizim küçük Mina'mız güçlüdür. İyi o. Sadece onu bulana kadar sabret biraz."

Tam o sırada ev bir anda kurşun yağmuruna tutulmaya başlandı ve Baekhyun omzunu delip geçen bir yanma hissettiğinde, camlar patlamıştı bile.

***

Aslında önündeki tabağa bıraktığı donuta bir daha dokunmamış küçük kızla endişelenmiştim ama Sehun'un kayan gözleri ve drama kraliçeliği oynamakta gecikmemek gibi bir özelliğe sahip olması yüzünden Minah'ın düşük suratının ve tabağı dizlerinden alıp önünde kalan sehpaya bırakışının icabına bakamamıştım.

"Lan mal ya.." Sehun'u sarsmaya devam ederken bir yandan da alev alev yanan tenine çare olsun diye kolonya döküyordum bileklerine, arada ellerimi boynuna sürüp ferahlasın da azcık gözünü açsın derdine düşmüştüm. Manyağın tamamlaması gereken bir makalesi vardı ve daha oturup yazmaya başlamamıştı. Teslim tarihiyse yarındı.

Evet, geldiğimizden beri homurdandığı şeylere kulak asmıyor gibi davransam da tıplı olmanın kazanımlarından olan aynı anda birden fazla fonksiyon görme kabiliyetine sahiptim. Bir yandan birini dinleyip bir yandan farklı işlerle uğraşabiliyordum.

"Ya amma abarttın olum ya? Kız bir şey demedi ki? Amcası ülkeye ot sokuyormuş satıyormuş tanıdıklarına bunda bir şey yok, aynı boku biz de yapmıyor muyuz? Sadece bizim kapsama alanımız dar, biz sadece yurtta iş yapıyoruz—"

Sehun inlemeyi mırıldanmayı kesip bir anda şaha kalktığında, gözlerini kocaman açıp "SUS LAN SUS AMINA KOYAYIM SUS İYİCE TEPEMİ ATTIRIYORSUN BOŞ BOŞ KONUŞUYORSUN ALLAHIN İBNESİ" diye böğürdüğünde ürkerek geriye kaçmıştım ilk olarak. Ama alışkanlıktan herhalde -evet, Sehun ile seneler geçirince alışıyordunuz- başka hiçbir tepki vermeden bileklerini ovmaya devam etmiştim ve "Küçük kızım yanında nasıl konuşuyorsun Sehun? Diline sahip çık azcık lan it, hem— Aman Sehun~ Ben ne dedim ki? Allah Allah, kendin kuduruyorsun." diyerek cevap vermiştim.

"İt köpek! Ulan sen görürsün! Çekil lan!" Beni itekleyip yarı kapalı gözleri ve dengesiz bedeniyle sallansa da, oraya buraya devrilip beyin kanaması riski doğrucak yerlere kafasını çarpmak için meyilli olsa da ayağa kalktı ve sendeleyen adımlarla kapıya yöneldi. Bir yerle tutunup durduğundan yavaş olduğunu söylememe gerek yok herhalde?

Gözlerimi devirip yerden destek alarak ayağa kalktım. "Nereye gidiyosun be Allah'ın dangozu?"

"Kyungsoo'ya! Öldürtücem seni!"

Tam o sırada gözleri kocaman olmuş bir Minah ciğerlerine doldurduğu bütün havayı olanca gücüne katarak bağırdı. "Hayıy! Sehun aybiy hayıy! Chanyeol aybiyi öldüytme!"

Sehun kocaman açılmış gözleri ile arkasına döndüğünde zorlukla dengede duruyordu ve masamdan destek alarak ayakta durmayı başarıyordu. Ama Minah'ın dopdolu güzelim gözlerini gördüğünde, o da benim gibi şoka uğramıştı.

Kızın hıçkırıklara boğularak ağlamaya başladığını görmek ise ikimizin de elini ayağına dolamıştı. Sehun'un var olmayan dengesi bozulunca yere düştü. Bense hızla arkaya koşup Minah'ın sarsılan minik bedenini kollarım arasına aldım. Yarabbi, bu miniminnacık şey nasıl böyle içli ağlayabiliyordu?

"Şşşh, şşşşh, öyle bir şey olmayacak, tamam tatlım, ağlama ama," saçlarını okşarken ona sıkı sıkı sarıldım ve verebileceğim güvenin hepsini vermeye uğraştım. "Yapma, ağlama ama bu kadar..."

Sehun az önceki hastalığını ayılıp bayılışını unutmuş gibi düştüğü yerden hızla kalkıp yanımıza gelmişti ve koltukla sehpa arasına girip sehpaya kıçını koymuş, Minah'ın ellerini tutarak özür diliyordu. "Özür dilerim tatlım, öyle bir şey tabiki yapmam, sadece dalga geçiyordum— hayır—- yani böyle bir konuda dalga geçilmez, doğru ifade edemedim kendimi— şey, kinaye yapıyordum, evet— kinaye! Hani, ima ettiğini farklı sözcüklerle dile getirmek, falan,— yapmam ben öyle bir şey— yani—"

Artık daral geldiğinde ve sonu gelmeyecekmiş gibi duran kekelemesi sinirimi bozduğunda, Sehun'u "Tamam abi kes artık" diyerek susturmuştum. Şahsen hakkımdı bence de.

Her neyse, bir şekilde Minah'ın göz yaşlarını dindirdik işte.

Sonra bir saat bir buçuk saat falan geçti, biz ağlamaktan yorgun düşmüş Minah'ı Sehun en son ana evine giden olduğu için Sehun'un yatağına yatırdık. Yoona teyze Sehun'u temiz çarşaflar vermeden geri göndermezdi, yurda geldiğinde de çarşaflarını değiştirdin mi diye başının etini yerdi. Uzun lafın kısası, günümüzün temiz yatağı Sehun'unkiydi.

Minah'ı sıkı sıkı örttükten sonra da yurt odasının yataktan en uzak köşesine gidip fısırdaşma merasimini açtık.

"Bu kız kimin neyi kimin fesi Chanyeol? Bilip bilmeden niye buraya getiriyorsun? Bak, buraya diyorum? Hani yurt odası olan buraya? Burası bir yurt, senin babişkonun ahırı değil? Benim Valide sultanın mekanı da değil, Chanyeol yakalanırsak sıçtın biliyorsun değil mi? Anında satarım o koca kıçını çünkü?"

Gözlerimi devirdim ve götünden bile kocaman sallayan -harbiden, bu benim götüme mi büyük demişti? Allahın özürlüsü, kendi devasa poposunu hiç mi görmüyordu da bana laf söylüyordu?- Sehun'u takmadım. "Salak mısın, sen mi beni satçaksın? Ufak at da civcivler yesin götlek. Ama anneni buraya satın almaya ikna etsen... geç kalırız. Kızın amcası artık her ne boksa bence bizi eliyle koyduğu gibi bulucak. Hoş, kızını sakladığım yok, gelsin alsın ama başımıza bela sararsa sıkıntı."

Sehun'un büyüyen gözleri ve onuzlarımdan beni kavrayıp sarsışı bıkkınlıkla nefes vermeme ama gülmemi de tutamamama sebep oldu. "B e n d e a y n ı b o k u s ö y l ü y o r u m i k i s a a t t i r.... Anca mı dank etti daltaşak?! Kafayı yiycem Chanyeol, vallahi de billahi de tillahi de bir gün senin yüzünden kafayı yiycem."

Gülüp Sehun'un orasını burasını tokatlamak üzereydim ki o anda uyuyan bir çocuğu ağırladığımız aklıma geldi ve kendimi sadece gülmek için zorladım.

"Aman be, kasma daha fazla. Sal bir sal. Ben bakıcam çaresine. Hem ne olabilir ki en fazla? Ölürüm o kadar. Çok da şeetme."

"Ulan ölürüm diyosun-"

"Bağırmasana çocuk uyuyor içeride gerizekalı!"

"Bağırtma o zaman! Gerizekalı sen ölünce anan baban napçak ben bir başıma Köngsu'yla nasıl uğraşçam— Bana bak ölürsen ebeni sikerim sakın ölme bak! Öldürürüm seni sakın ölme!"

"Hehe, tamam. Sen ölme dedin diye Azrail de canımı almaz. Aynen."

Onu savurup odaya geri döndüm ve uyuyan kuzunun başına çöktüm.

Gerçekten kuzuya benziyordu.

Şimdiye kadar çok fazla tatlı olduğundan yakınmıştım ama o lüle lüle simsiyah saçları, badem kapkara gözleri, beyaz teni ve burnunun hafif sağında, aslında yanağının üstünde kalan bir beni varken sadece tatlı değil büyüleyiciydi. Çocukluğun masumiyeti her yerindeydi diyeceğim fakat bu kız beni seni şu şu amcama öldürtürüm cesedini ormana atarlar asla bulunamazsın diye tehdit edip bir de üstüne hihihi diye gülen kızken öyle bir aptallık yapamam. Kendi kendime iç geçirdim ve şimdi altındaki taytı ve üstündeki bulüzü ile hırkasıyla idare etse bile amcasını ne zaman aramamıza izin vereceği ve vesairesi meçhulken kıyafet de ayarlamalıydık.

Ben üzerini çıkarıp benim tişörtlerimden birini sokmuştum başından ve ayaklarına da giydirecek çorap bulayım diye her yeri eşelemiştim ama en fazla kırk numarayken giydiğim çorapları bulabilmiştim. Bu içinde canavar saklayan kuzunun ayakkabılarının altında da yirmi üç yazıyordu, çok şükür benim de neyin nereden sonra yok anam daha neler'e kaçtığını ayırt edebilecek kadar zekam vardı. SNU'da tıpa girmişiz, biraz olsun.

Oturdum orada abartısız bir yarım saat bu güzelliği izledim. Beyaz teni o kadar pürüzsüzleşiyordu ki yanaklarında, sanki parlıyor gibiydi fakat odanın ışıklarını kapattığımızda bile aynı şeyle karşılaşıyorken o görüntüyü ışığa yükleyemedim.

Sadece böyle güzelim bir çocuğun neden bir anda parka düştüğünü ve neden amcası için bu kadar endişeli olduğunu düşünüp onun için üzüldüm.

Ufacık kız çocuğunun ağaç tepelerinde ağlamasını ne sağlayabilirdi? Ne olmuştu?

***

Baekhyun arabasından indi ve ön kapıyı kapattı. Arka koltuktan kabanını da aldığında, arabayı kilitledi ve önüne geldiği dört katlı, gösterişli bahçesine tezat olarak sitenin en uç kısmında, gizlenmek istermiş gibi bir tavırla duran binaya doğru yürümeye başladı.

O sırada üzerine giyiyordu siyah kabanını.

Siyah boğazlı kazak ve siyah bir skinny jean vardı üstünde. Ayağındaki postallar önceki gece yağmış sağanağın ardında bıraktığı göletlere karşı ayaklarını koruyorlardı.

Kabanının yakalarını düzeltti ve ceplerine ellerini soktu. Omzundaki yara sızlasa ve kasları ağrısa da, yüzündeki kesik yaraları gerilip canını yaksa, karnındaki bandajlar pansumanlar rahat hareket etmesini engellese de adımları seri ve akıcıydı. İnanılmaz bir özgüvenle ilerliyordu. Attığı adımların arasında burnundan salınan ve görüş alanını hafif bir sisle örten nefesinin buharı, gıcık olmasına sebep oldu ve nefeslerini kontrol altına aldı.

Kapının önüne geldiğinde zile basmasına gerek bile kalmamıştı ki beyaz gömleği, siyah eteği ve siyah üzerine beyaz fırfırlı hizmetçi önlüğüyle senelerin hizmetçisi Lisowska, ensesinde sıkı bir topuz yaptığı, tepelerine aklar düşmeye başlamış güneş sarısı saçları ve seviyeli ama cana yakın gülümsemesiyle kapıyı açıvermişti.

Baekhyun donuk ve sıkı bir baş onaylamasıyla kadının gülümseyen yüzüne cevap verdi ve ardına kadar açılan kapıdan soğuk daha fazla içeri giremeden Baekhyun içeri girdi.

Yolunu biliyordu.

Geniş ve yüksek tavanlı koridorları geçti.

Kim Jongin ve Kim Kai işte bu evde büyümüşlerdi. Babaları Jongsuk onları burada yetiştirmiş ve Baekhyun'un tanıdığı en sadık ve en güvenilir adamlar olarak burada eğitmişti. Baekhyun, Jongsuk ile ilk tanıştığında -Kai ile bir spor salonunda spor yaparken tanışmıştı. İkisinin de eğilimleri, düşünce yapıları, hayata bakışları çok benzerdi, bunu ikisi de ilk iletişim kurdukları an anlamışlardı. Bunun yanında içinde oldukları çevre de aynıydı. Sadece Baekhyun çevreyi kendisine göre şekillendirmeyi seçmişken Kai, ve anlattığına göre kardeşi o çevreden yakasını paçasını kurtarmaya çabalayıp soyutlanmaya çalışmışlardı. Acınası bir çabaydı, Baekhyun'a sorsanız. Sadece zamanlarını savurganca kullanmışlardı, şimdi kaçabileceklerini sandıkları ve kaçamadıkları o çevredelerdi işte. Kuşkusuz, kaderin sonu aynıydı, ne kadar farklı yollara girerseniz girin.- Jongsuk'un katı ve cani bir adam olduğunu düşünmüştü. Doğru da düşünmüştü. Ama eksiği vardı. Jongsuk katı ve cani bir adamdı, ama evlatlarına layık da bir babaydı.

Baekhyun koridoru aştı ve beyaz duvarlar ve şatafatlı dekorasyonlar arasından kurtulup salona girdi. Girişin aksine, biraz daha modern döşenmişti salon. En azından altın varaklı aynalar yahut on sekizinci yüzyıl klasiği mobilya işlemeleri yoktu. Merdivenleri indi ve parkelerin üzerinde tok sesler çıkaran botları ile koltuğunda oturmuş, elindeki Turgenyev'in yeni bir sayfasını açan Jongsuk, Baekhyun'a selam verdi.

"Hoş geldin, oğul." Jongsuk'un sesi evde er zaman olduğu gibi, mesafeli ama babacan bie tınıyla yankılandı. "Uzun zamandır uğramaz olmuştun bu eve. Nereden esti de geldin?"

Baekhyun yüzündeki ifadenin kıpırdamasına izin verecek değildi elbette ama kıpırdaması bir ihtimal de doğmamıştı ki. Dümdüz surat ifadesi ile devam etti o yüzden. "İşim düştü. Jongin sana gelmemem konusunda ziyadesiyle katıydı ama umurumda değil."

Jongsuk gözlerini önündeki kelimelerden ayırdı ve kaşlarının altından Baekhyun'u gözledi. "Ne işin varmış bakalım bizim gibi kocamış bir kurtla, sen ki koca bir aslansın?"

Baekhyun duygu değişimi olmamış ifadesini hareket ettirmek ve adama istediğini vermek istedi fakat hiç de modunda değildi. İstediği şey istediği anda olmazsa bir dizi insanı kurluna dizmek üzere gibi hissediyordu. "Bana Wu Xaocheng'i bul getir. Ben de seninle beraber Çin pazarına gireyim."

"O ihtiyar köpekten de kurtulmanın vakti gelmişti." Jongsuk başını sallarken söyledi. Ama elindeki kitabın kapağını kapatmıştı ve sehpaya bırakmıştı. Yani devam edecekti. Nitekim etti de. "Ama neden ver bana."

Baekhyun derin bir nefes aldı ve öfkeyle titreyen gözlerini örttü. "Neden vermesem benimle Çin pazarına girmeyi reddeceksin sanki Jongsuk. Ne bu tantana? Kes ve bul bana şu adamı, fazla ihsan istemez."

Jongsuk güldü. "Haklısın. Hoş, gözü açık bir gençtin, şimdi de diyeceklerine hakim bir adamsın. Seninle konuşulmaya gelmez oldu." Baekhyun göz devirdi.

Arkasını dönüp gidecekti ki -topukları üzerinde arkasına dönmüştü bile- salona açılan, kapısız bir söveden tekerlekli sandalyede bir kadın çıktı. Yaşlıcaydı, göz kenarlarındaki gülmekten çıkmış kırışıklıklar ve aydınlık yüzüyle işte Sunmi buradaydı.

"Ah! Baekhyun-ah!" Bir anda gülmeye başlayan Sunmi ve aydınlık salona dağılan yumuşak gülüşünün ışıkları, sonuçta içerisinde barındırdığı bütün gerilimi kaybeden oda, Sunmi'nin neden mutfaktan çıktığını açıklarcasına tarçınlı kurabiye kokusu tarafından sarılmıştı.

Baekhyun'un bu yoğun ve anaç kokuyu nasıl ilk girdiğinde anlamadığı bir muammaydı.

O sırada Sunmi'nin bal kıvamlı sesi tekrar işitildi. Sandalyesinin tekerleklerini ilerletirken: "Tam zamanında geldin canım! Azıcık soğusun kurabiyeler, Lisowska da birer kahve yapsın bizlere, oturup yiyelim!"

Baekhyun kadının neşesini söndürmek istemeyerek ama kalmaya istek de bulamayarak arkasını döndü ve yüzüne bir gülümseme yerleştirdi bu sırada.

"Sunmi anne,"

"Baekie'm! Hadi geç otur, kaç zamandır yoksun, konuş biraz teyzenle." Sunmi'nin evine kapanmaya mecbur olduğunu hiç belli etmeyen bir neşeyle yaşaması Baekhyun'u hep yumuşak etinden yakalardı.

"Sunmi teyze, çok isterdim ama başka zamana kalacak herhalde..."

Baekhyun yumuşak tutmaya çabaladığı ses tonu ve suratından düşmesini engellemek için kendisini kastığı gülümsemesiyle söyledi. Sunmi ise dudak büktü ve dizlerine örttüğü battaniyesinin püsküllerini uzun ince güzel parmaklarıyla düzeltmeye, onlarla oynamaya başladı.

"Ama ne güzel kurabiyeler yapmıştım Baekhyun.."

Baekhyun derin bir nefes verdi ve sonunda yok ettin gülümsemeyi. Sonra da üzgünce söyledi. "Söz veriyorum bir dahakine akşam yemeğe geleceğim teyzeciğim. Üzülme, hem Jongsuk amca ile berabersiniz işte, fena mı?"

Ve Baekhyun'un durumunu bilen Sunmi ise çocuğun yanında şımarıklık yapmak istemeyerek sadece başını salladı. Eğer başkası olsa kesin mızmızlanır ve küçük kız çocuğu gibi tatlılıklar yaparak karşısındakini ayarlardı. Ama işte, buradaydı ve Baekhyun'u yolcu etmek istese bile sırf kapıya gitmek için kocasına kendisini merdivenlerden çıkartamayacağı için sövenin ucundan gözüken Baekhyun'un kapıdan el sallayışına gülümseyerek cevap veriyordu.

"Canım arkadaşım, kim bilir oğlu da kendisi de ne kadar üzülüyorlardır Jongsuk... Kyunghoon'u çok özlemişlerdir."

Jongsuk da karısının içindekileri kendisine dökmesine gülümsedi ve Baekhyun'un annesi için söylediklerine onay verdi. "Evet hayatım. Ama merak etme, Baekhyun güçlü bir çocuk. Samantha'ya dikkatle bakıp onu iyi hissettireceğini düşünüyorum."

Sunmi başını onaylamazca salladı.

Kocası tekerlekli sandalyesini mutfağa geri götürürken söyledi. "Belki sadece çok sevdiği kocasının ölümü olsaydı çocukları onu toparlayabilirdi fakat hem biricik hamile Hana, hem kocası, hem damadı... Baekhyun tek başına Samantha'yı nasıl ayakta tutsun... Ben oğullarımızın parmağına iğne batsa sızlayan canımla boğuşamıyorum, o ise..."

Sunmi mutfak masasına getirildiğinde ve hizmetli, gençten bir kız hızlıca çay bardaklarını önlerine koyduğunda, Sunmi kıza gülümsedi ve teşekkür etti. Kocası ise acelesiz hareketlerle karşısına geçip sandalyesine oturmuştu.

Sunmi peçetesini dizlerine serdi, masanın köşesindeki servis tabaklarından iki tane aldı ve yanına koydu. Tabaklardan bir tanesini alıp ortalarına koyulan kurabiye tabağından kocasına tabak hazırlamak için kurabiyeler seçmeye başladı.

Çaydanlık da masada yerini aldığında ve hizmetçi kız çay bardaklarını doldurduğunda, Jongsuk konuşuyordu. "Haklısın. Belki de çok zor yaşadıkları, ikimiz de katlanamazdık fakat şu yanından bakmayı denemeliyiz: Eğer Tanrı onun kaldıramayacağını düşünseydi bu yükü vermezdi. Arkadaşın Samantha bence güçlü ki böyle bir keder ona verildi."

Sunmi ise sadece iç geçirip hazırladığı tabağı kocasının önüne koymakla yetindi.

Karı koca mutfakta masada çay saatlerini hoşbeş ederek geçirdiler.

Jongsuk ise bütün o sırada yine de başarmıştı emirler vermeyi.

***

**A/N: **ŞU BAR KISMINA GEÇSEK KIÇI BAŞI YIRTICAM YEMİN EDİYORUM

LOVE U ❣️ BYE!


	5. kurşunlar

**A/N:** bölüm başlığından falan insan bir ekşın mekşın bekliyor ama çok da bir ekşın yok. yazabilsem ekşın dik alasını yazarım da yazamıyorum işte. her neyse, böyle üstünkörü yazılmış ekşınlarla da olsa biz bu kitabı ilerleticez dimi anacım! 

neyse... Şey ya, sadece bir ekşın yok demek için yazdım ben burayı, devam devam

*** 

Kyungsoo pastaneye uğrayıp kendisine iki donut almıştı. Şimdi de üniversiteye doğru ilerliyordu.

Jongin ile iki gündür doğru düzgün konuşamıyorlardı ve çok endişeliydi. Minah ortalıktan kaybolmuştu ve o nefret ettiğini söylediği Kai ve aşık olduğunu söylediği Jongin'in yanında Kyungsoo da içini saran endişe, hüzün ve acı ile yüzü gülmez hale gelmişlerden biriydi.

Kyungsoo'nun büyük gözleri uykusuzluktan içe göçmüştü ve göz altları koyu bir perde ile örtülmüştü. Jongin uyumuyordu. Kyungsoo da onsuz uyuyamıyordu. Hoş, Jongin'siz uyuyabilseydi de Minah'ın nerede, ne halde, nasıl bir durumda olduğunu bilmeden gözüne uyku girmezdi, yine uyuyamazdı.

Ve en kötüsü, Minah için taşıdığı endişenin yanında bir de nişanlısı için endişeleniyordu.

Jongin doğru düzgün yemiyordu. Bütün gün oradan oraya koşturuyor, yoruyordu kendisini. Bu da yetmiyormuş gibi kapısına Kai'nin omzuna dayanarak zar zor ayakta duruyorken geliyordu.

Çünkü omzuna saplanmış iki kurşun ve patlamış dudağı Kyungsoo'nun kalbine rahatlıkla indiriyordu.

***

_Kyungsoo eve dersten geldiğinde, kapıyı açıp içeri girmiş, ayakkabılarını kapıda çıkarıp terliklerini geçirmişti ayağına._

_İçeri geçmiş, odasına gitmiş ve çantasını çıkarıp yatağın ayak ucuna bırakmıştı. Üstünden kabanını atıp yatağa çökmek düşmüş omuzları ile dik duramamak ona yabancıydı. Ama bir meleğin belki de ne acılar çektiğini düşünürken, Jongin'in nasıl dayandığını bilmezken, şimdiye kadar sadece bir kez gördüğü ama nişanlısının sürekli bahsettiği şu meşhur Baekhyun'un, Minah'nın dayısının nasıl acılar çektiğini bilemezken, etraflarını bir gri hava sarmışken bu halden de çıkamıyordu Kyungsoo._

_İlk iş olarak montunu dolabına astı ve saç havlusunu alıp banyoya geçti. Banyoda asılı olan bornozların yanına koydu havlusunu ve küveti doldursun diye suyu açtı._

_Su dolarken gidip telefonunun sesini açtı ve şarja taktı. Baş ağrısına mutfaktan bir ilaç içti ve şarap şişesi ile bardağını alıp banyosuna geri döndü._

_Yeterine dolmuş küvetin musluğunu kapatıp suya banyo köpüğünü döktü._

_Hemen üstünü çıkarıp suyun içine girdi._

_Kendisine gelmek ve aklını toplamak için sıcak ve uzun bir banyo seansı uzun zamandır lazımdı zaten ona._

_***_

_Bornozunu giydikten sonra havlusu ile saçlarını kurulamaya başladı. Adımları yumuşak ve sakindi. Sıcak su bedenini mayıştırmıştı ve omuzları biraz olsun gevşemişti. Odaya girdiğinde şarja taktığı telefonuna ilerleyip nişanlısından herhangi bir haber var mı diye kontrol etti. Hiçbir bildirim bile yoktu. Bırakın Jongin'den ya da Kai'den gelen bir mesajı, aramayı._

_Derin bir nefes verip yüzünü sıvazladı._

_Jongin'e aşık olurken oldukça hesapsız davranmıştı ve hayatında hesapsız kitapsız, sonunda ne olacağını düşünmeden yaptığı tek şey belki de buydu. Ve şimdi bunun ceremesini çok güzel çekiyordu._

_Jongin ile ilk tanıştığında esmer olan son dönemindeydi. Son senesini de bitiriyordu, üniversite denilen cehennemden kurtulacaktı fakat hiç düşünmeden Kyungsoo'ya düşmüştü, Kyungsoo'yu da kolaylıkla avucunun içine düşürmüştü._

_Aylar süren gezmeler tozmalar, gidilen şıkır şıkır restoranlar ya da nehir boyunda sokak satıcısından alınan hazır ve oldukça yağlı atıştırmalıklar eşliğinde geçirilen akşam saatleri Kyungsoo'yu üç buçuk ayda basit bir hoşlantıdan aşka hapsetmeye yetmişti._

_Jongin'in ise olmayı planladığı gibi basit bir muhasebeci olamayacağını beraber öğrenmişlerdi._

_Kyungsoo pişman mıydı değil miydi hiç karar veremiyordu. Jongin'in kendisini tüketişini izledikçe pişman oluyordu. Babası ile sırf kendisi için kavga eden Jongin'e dert oluyor olmak onu arada sıkışmış gibi hissettiriyordu. Ama Jongin gece yatarken koynuna sıkıştığında ya da yastığa sarılı kollarını çözüp onların arasına girdiğinde ve Kyungsoo'nun beline sıkı sıkı sarılıp yüzünü boyun oluğuna soktuğunda müstakbel avukat her şeyi unutuyordu. Jongin ile en doğru kararı verdiğini biliyordu._

_Üstünden bornozunu atıp iç çamaşırını giydi. Altına siyah bir kapri giyip üstüne Jongin'in beyaz tişörtlerinden birisini geçirdi. O anda içindeki sıkıntıya iyi gelen tek şey nişanlısının kokusuydu._

_Alnına düşen nemli saçlarını elleriyle karıştırıp salona geçti.Açık renk duvarları, Seoul'e tepeden bakan camdan duvarı, sütlü kahve parkeleri,beyaz renk koltukları ve büyük salonun mutfağa açılan kapısının hemen yanındaki siyah masa ile Kyungsoo ve Jongin burayı beraber döşemişlerdi.Yerlerdeki farklı boyutlardaki koyu renk halıları salonu sıcaklaştırıyor, duvarlardaki çerçeveler ve şifonyerlerin üzerine koyulmuş fotoğraflar ve minik biblolar, çanaklar burayı gerçek, içinde sahiden yaşanan bir ev yapmıştı._

_Salonda yankılanan tik-tak sesleri dışında çıt çıkmıyordu evde. Kyungsoo ofladı. Gözleri kolona astıkları saatlerine kaydı._

_Duvardaki saat, saatin on olduğunu söylüyordu._

_Kyungsoo eve geldiğinden beri aşağı yukarı üç saat olmuştu. Ev de geldiği andaki kadar sessiz ve sabah bıraktığı haldeydi. Hiç kimse gelip gitmemişti bile sanki._

_Kyungsoo acelesiz hareketlerle mutfağa gidip dolabı açtı. Kendisine yiyecek bir şeyler hazırlayıp çalışmayı planlıyordu._

_Dolaptan yoğurt kabını çıkarıp kendisine bir kase yoğurt koydu ve Chanyeol'ün annesinin gönderdiği vişne reçelinden üstüne birkaç kaşık döktü._

_Kasesini alıp salona geçti. Köşede kalan büyük masaya, camın karşısına tabağını koydu ve kitaplarını kalemlerini almaya odasına gitti. Her yerinden yorgunluk akıyordu ama boş evde ne Jongin'e sarılıp yanına kıvrılmadan bir şeyler izleyesi vardı ne de yataklarına tek başına gitmeye niyeti. Bunun dışında da yapacak tek iş olarak dersi bulmuştu._

_Geri döndüğünde masaya yerleşip kitaplarını açtı._

_Daha yarım saat geçmeden kapın alacaklı gibi çalınmasını beklememişti._

_Kapıyı açtığında da bembeyaz gömleği kanla kaplanmış nişanlısını, kardeşinin omzuna dayanmış bir şekilde bulmayı beklememişti. İşte beynine kan o anda fırlamıştı._

_***_

_"Aman tanrım! Jongin! Jongin!" İçeri giren Kai Jongin'i krem koltukların üstüne bırakırken Kyungsoo titreyen dizleri ile onları takip ediyordu._

_Jongin'in yüzünün acıyla kasılıp yaralı olmayan kolu ile omzunu tutuşunu gördüğü anda Kyungsoo'nun mantığı ile aklı arasında bağlantı kuran her ne ise kopmuştu ve ağlamaya başlamıştı._

_"Hşşş.." Jongin kanla kaplı gömleğinden elinin çekip Kyungsoo'nun yumuşak yanağını avuçladığında nişanlısını yatıştırmaya çalışıyordu. Nişanlısı ne yapacağını şaşırmış ve büyük ihtimalle şoka girmek üzere iken elinden geldiğince onu sakinleştirmeye çabalıyordu. "Hadi ama, ağlama Kyungsoo. Üzme beni..."_

_"Ne diyorsun sen?! Delirdin mi Jongin! Şu haline bak—"Kyungsoo ağzına elini kapatıp Jongin'in dizlerinin dibine çöktüğü yerden kalkıp salonu arşınlayan ve saçlarına sokup yumruk yaptığı eli ile onları çekeleyen Kai'nin yanına gitti.O anda hiç de umursamıyordu Kai'nin de berbat bir halde olabileceğini ya da aklının bin türlü şeyle dolu oluşunu._

_"Ne oldu? Neden bu haldesiniz? Neden üstünüz başınız kan?!" Kai'yi omzundan tutup kendisine çevirdi. Karşısındaki adamın gözlerine delirmiş gibi bakıyordu. Dünyayı yakmaya hazır ve nazırdı sanki._

_"Kyungsoo, hiç sırası değil. Ciddiyim değil." Kai yüz ifadelerinden de anlayabileceğiniz üzere gergin ve yorgundu. Ama bu yahut sözleri yahut da sesindeki katılık, baskınlık da Kyungsoo'yu durdurmamıştı. Jongin'i bu halde bulduktan sonra Kyungsoo'yu hiçbir şey durduramazdı._

_"Ne zaman sırası olsun istersin o zaman Kim Kai? İstersen birkaç yüzyıl erteleyelim?" Kyungsoo sinirle Kai'yi omzundan itti. Jongin'i bu hale her kim veya her ne soktuysa o şeye karşı ölümsüz bir kin güdüyordu o anda ve o kinin peşinde getirdiği öfkeyi Bay Mükemmel'e kusmaya çok istekliydi._

_"Kyungsoo—"Jongin'in yetersiz müdahale çabası ne kardeşi ne de nişanlısı tarafından duyulmuştu._

_Kai, kendisini iten eli yakalamış ve ters bükmüştü, tam gerçek bir zarar verecekti ki Jongin'den yükselen, "Abi.." sesi bu sefer ikisinin de koltukta dikleşmeye çalışan ve bunun canını yaktığını ekşiyen suratı ile ifade eden Jongin'e döndü.Kyungsoo içi ezilirmiş gibi baktı Jongin'in acı çeken yüz ifadesine. Kai ise göğsünün üstüne kaya yerleştirilmiş gibi canı yansa dahi sadece çatılan kaşları ve sıktığı dudakları ile baktı Jongin'e._

_"Kyungsoo, bir şeyim yok. İyiyim. Yixing hyung baktı." Jongin yutkundu. "Sakinleş biraz, lütfen."_

_"Ha yani doktor lisansı bile olmayan birisinin bakmasıyla her şey sorunsuz mu oluyor Jongin! Ve sen de bana diyorsun ki sakileş?" Kyungsoo olduğu yerden bağırdı. "Üstelik—Allahım.. Çıldıracağım şimdi! Neden şu anda hastanede değilsin de buradasın? Neden hastanede değil de buradayız! Yixing mi ne mahluksa baktı da ne oldu?!"_

_Ama Kai Jongin'in narkozsuz çıkarılan kurşunlarına ve kardeşinin bağırışlarına şahit olmuştu ve artık onda da şalterler atmıştı. Kyungsoo ne kadar severse sevsin kardeşini ona böyle zor anlarında bağırıp çağıramaz, hor göremezdi. Şimdiye dek iyi bile dayanmıştı._

_"Kyungsoo, sırası değil dedim, değil mi! Kes Jongin'in üstüne gitmeyi."_

_"Sen karışma!" Kyungsoo tam bileğini serbest bırakmış esmerin üstüne gidip onunla yeni bir tartışma başlatıyordu ki nişanlısının çatlayan sesini işitti._

_"Kyungsoo, gerçekten halim yok. Kai'nin dediği gibi yapalım, tamam mı aşkım?"_

_Kyungsoo yanaklarındaki yaşları silip pes ederek Jongin'in yanına yaklaştı. Koltuğa onun yamacına oturup gömleğinin düğmelerini açtı._

_Bandaj kanlanmış olsa da yine de sarılmıştı ve az önce içinden küfrettiği Yixing'e o anda minnettardı._

_Ama bu minnettarlık nefesinin kesilmesini engellememişti. Jongin'in patlamış dudağı, kaşına yapıştırılmış bant ve eline sarılmış bez, Kyungsoo'nun burnunun direğini sızlatmıştı ve hüngür hüngür ağlamamak için kendisini zor tutuyordu artık._

_Ruhsal bir çöküntü yaşıyordu. İlk savunma hattı olan öfkesi Jongin'e daha fazla dik duramamıştı ve şimdi ikinci hattaydılar. Kyungsoo Jongin'in durumu ile kendinden geçmek üzereydi._

_"Jongin—Neden? Ya—Yani... Neden? Ne oldu sana böyle..."_

_"Hşşh." Jongin bandajlı olan eli ile Kyungsoo'nun yanağını okşadı. "Üzülme aşkım."_

_"Öyle kolaymış gibi konuşma! Şu—Şu haline bak Jongin..." Kyungsoo hıçkırdı. "Jongin..."_

_Jongin'in yanağında olan eli ile hızlıca yüzünün aşağı indirilmesi ve dudaklarının tanıdık sıcaklıkla örtülmesi de Kyungsoo tarafınca beklenmedikti._

_Ama şikayet ettiği de söylenemezdi._

_***_

_Jongin'i Kai odalarına taşıdıktan sonra Kyungsoo Jongin'in üstünü örtmüş ve nefret ettiğini defalarca söylediği ikizin bir yarasının olup olmadığını düşünmekten bıkıp koltuğa çökmüş Kai'ye mecburen sormuştu._

_"Sen iyi misin peki? Bir yaran yok değil mi?"_

_Kai şaşırmamıştı. Kyungsoo ile kardeşi çıkmaya başlamadan önce bile tanıştıklarından dolayı Kyungsoo'nun bir öyle bir böyle alengirli ruh hallerini alışmıştı._

_"İyiyim. Ben patronlaydım. Ya bana ya ona ateş edeceklerdi ve onu seçtiler."_

_Kyungsoo başını sallayıp koltuğun arkasında dikilmeyi kesti ve mutfağa gidip bir bardak viski getirdi._

_"İç, ağrılarına iyi gelir."_

_"İyiyim dedim Kyungsoo."_

_Kyungsoo'nun yüzüne odaklanmış dik ve ürkünç bakışları karşısında dik duramayan Kai pes edip bardağa uzandı. Kyungsoo bardağı verdiğinde Kai'nin tarafında kalan tekli koltuğa oturup arkasına yaslandı. Ayaklarından terliklerini çıkarıp bacaklarını koltuğa topladı ve onların etrafına kollarını sarıp çenesini dizlerine dayadı._

_"Canının yanıp yanmadığını söyleyemeyecek kadar da tanıyamamış değilim seni." Kyungsoo gözlerini devirip Kai'ye bakan yüzünü camlara döndü tamamen._

_Kai ise bir şey dememiş, sadece bardağını bitirmişti._

_Bir süre sessizlik içerisinde geçti._

_"Neden oldu bu?" Kyungsoo kaşlarını çatıp -sesini sabit tutmaya ne kadar çabalarsa çabalasın sesi çatlamıştı- sordu._

_Kai yüzünü sıvazladı. Gözlerini ovuşturdu ve o da koltukta Kyungsoo gibi arkasına yaslandı._

_"Minah'ı ararken çok ses çıkardık. Birçok ini patlatıp çok kişinin kuyruğuna bastık."_

_Kyungsoo gözlerini kapattı. "Ve tabi açığa da çıkmış oldunuz."_

_Kai başını salladı. "Ama işin trajikomik kısmı, karnına üç kurşun yiyen, omzunu sıyıran bir kurşundan dolayı dikiş atılan, yüzüne patlayan camlardan dolayı az daha kör olacak olan adamın buna hiç laf etmemesi. Kimseye kızmadı bile."_

_Kyungsoo kaşlarını çatarak Kai'ye baktı. Anlamlandıramıyordu. "Ne alaka şimdi durduk yere bu?"_

_"Pes etmek üzereydi. Gözlerimle gördüm." Kai yutkundu ve elinde çevirdiği bardağa odakladı gözlerini. "Ablasından sonra yeğenini de öldürdüğünü kabulleniyordu."_

_Üniversiteli bir genç olan ve ailesinde daha önce anne babasının didişmesi dışında kavgayla tanışmamış olan Kyungsoo, sevgilisinin çok acı şeyler yaşadığını düşünmüştü. Yapmak istemediği bir işin içine zorla sokulmak, bunun için dayak yemek ya da etraflarında ona destek veren kimse olmadan iki kardeş bir şeylerden kaçmaya çalışmak onun için ağırdı. Psikolojik olarak düşündüğünde de ağırdı elbet ama Kyungsoo bunları bir de aşık olduğu adamın yaşadığı şeyler olarak düşünüyordu, daha da kötü hissetmişti._

_Ama bu duydukları, işte bu duydukları onun kaslarının gerilmesine, yüz ifadesinin donmasına ve aldığı nefesleri duraklatmasına sebep olmuştu._

_"Ama son anda, tam vazgeçeceği anda camlar patladı ve kurşunlar yağdı. Hayatında gerçekten sahip olduğu tek kişiden vazgeçmeyi öyle durdurdu." Kai kendi kendine güldükten sonra devam etti. "Eğer biz böyle dikkatsizce davranmasaydık şimdi vazgeçmiş olacaktı. Biz, neredeyse öldüğü için şu anda azar işitmiyoruz, Minah'ı daha da seri arıyoruz."_

_Kyungsoo o anda düşünmesi gereken son şey olsa da Baekhyun'un nasıl bir insan olduğunu düşünüyordu ve gerçekten de kardeşini öldürmüş bir canavar olup olmadığını merak ediyordu. Çünkü ablasını öldüren çalışanına neler yapmazdı._

_İçini saran endişe bulutu iyice yoğunlaşıp kümelendiğinde Kyungsoo hiçbir şey dememeyi seçti._

***

Karşıdan gelen kırmızı araba da geçtiğinde ve yeşil ışık yandığında Kyungsoo karşıya geçip yoluna devam etti. Jongin o sabah hiç dinlenmeden kalkmış ve bu gece gelip dinlendiği için bile şanslı olduğunu söyleyip Kyungsoo'yu öpüp aşağıda kendisini bekleyen Kai'nin arabasına gitmişti.

Kyungsoo da kendi kendine "En azından kahvaltı ettirebildim." demekten başka bir şey yapamamıştı.

Sonra üstünü giyinmiş ve çantasını alıp, koltuktaki kan lekelerinden gözlerini kaçırıp evden o da kendisini atmıştı.

Jongin'e yedirirken kendisi yemeyi unuttuğu için –Jongin bazen inatçı bir çocuk oluyordu ve Kyungsoo onunla boğuşurken kendisini bile unutuyordu.- aldığı donutlarla en sonunda fakültesine varmıştı.

Güvenlik görevlisine başını eğerek selam verip içeri geçti.

Hava soğuk olsa da bahçedeki çardaklardan birinde oturdu ve kendi bölümünden arkadaşları da onu görüp yanına geldiklerinde bir on beş yirmi dakika orada oturdular ve sıcak çaylar, kahveler ve yenilen birkaç parça şey bittikten sonra derslerine dağıldılar.

O sabah da bütün sıra dışılığı ile başlayıp bütün sıradanlığı ile devam etmişti işte.


	6. kıyamet

Dolabımın karşısında dikilirken ne giyeceğime bakınıyordum.

Gece Minah'ı Sehun'un yatağında uyuttuğumuzdan dolayı bizim deveyle sıkış tıkış, gece boyu birbirimizi tepiklesek de benim yatağa girmiş, güya uyumuştuk. Ama önemli nokta 'güya'ydı. Doğru düzgün dinlenmeyi bırakın, gerçekten bilincimin kapandığı anlar bile sayılıydı, uyku uyuyamamıştım Sehun'un koca kıçı yüzünden.

Esnedim ve sulanan gözlerimi sildim. Hızla kuruyan ıslaklık ardında sadece gerginlik bıraktı. Gömleklerimden siyah gri beyaz karelerle dolu olanı çekip çıkardım ve siyah kot pantolonumu da askıdan aldım. İçime giymeye beyaz tişörtümü de aldığımda hala horlayarak uyuyan ve sırf bana pislik olsun diye dün gece bilerek duvar kenarını kapmış, kendisi yere düşmezken beni ise defalarca yataktan tepikleriyle atmış Sehun'un açılıp duran koca kıçına göz devirdim ve ilerleyip üzerini örtmeden önce elimdekileri yatağın üstüne bıraktım.

Minah'ın uyanıp uyanmadığını kontrol ede ede soyundum ve giyindim.

Aslında hiç çıkasım gidesim yoktu yurt odasından. Asla olmazdı ki. Ama şimdi sadece okula ve okulla alakalı her şeye olan nefretimin dışında da bir sebebim vardı gitmek istememek için. _Yahu, bu Sehun'a da küçük çocuk bırakılmazdı ki?_ Bu buna kim bilir neler yapar yaptırırdı?

Hangimizin olduğuna dair en ufak bir fikrimin olmadığı bir sırt çantası kaptım yan taraftaki gömme dolaptan. Kullanmadıklarımızı, kullandıklarımızı, çördüklerimizi, çörülmesin diye sakladıklarımızı hep buraya tıkardık. Ve Kyungsoo'nun da az suç aletini taşımıyordu bu gömme dolap. O yüzden, yurt odası Sehun ve bana kayıtlı olsa da nüfus kaydı sanki buradaymış gibi burada yaşara benzeyen Kyungsoo'nun bir çantası da olabilirdi, Sehun'un hain emellerle yürüttüğü, satın aldığı, temelli ödünç aldığı herhangi bir çanta da olabilirdi, benim yediğim bir boklardan kalma da olabilirdi, her şeyden olabilirdi.

Ama umursamadım. İçine bir dosya attım. Bir harita metot ve bir de kalem kutumu. Cüzdanımı cebimde kontrol ettim. Çalışma masamın üstünden telefonumu da aldım ve üstüme alacağım deri ceketin iç cebine koydum. Anahtarlarımı da kontrol ettim ve son olarak Rolex'imi de sakladığım cehennem çukurundan çekip çıkardım, taktım.

Sporlarımı ayağıma geçirip ceketi giydim. Çantayı da sırtıma taktıktan sonra Minah'ı -Sehun ibnesi uyanadabilirdi, benim dersim varken bu götünü devirip uyuyordu sürekli zaten, az gıcık kapmıyordum ondan- uyandırmama çabalarımla kapıyı sessizce ardımdan çektim.

Ceketin fermuarını da çektim ve bileğimdeki rolex'i kontrol ettim. Dersim kırk beş dakikaya başlıyordu ve ben yetişirdim rahat rahat.

Acele etmeden yürümeye başladım. Yurttan çıktım ve karşıya geçtim. Markete girip hemen kasadan bir naneli sakız aldım, parasını ödeyip çıktım.

Ve nasıl becerdiysem artık, arabasına yaslanmış beni bekleyen devi görmediğimi fark ettim.

Ve sadece hareket çekip yürümeye devam ettim.

****

"Küçük çocuk gibi davranmayı keser misin Chanyeol? Chanyeol—"

Elimdeki kağıtlarda gözümü gezdirirken sene başında katıldığım kulübün nasıl hiçbir faaliyet yapmadan devam ettiğine sinir olup başka bir kulübe daha başvuru yapma düşüncesine kapıldığım zaman için kendimi tebrik ettim ardından da önümdeki formda dikkat çekici yazı fontuyla baktığınız anda ben buradayım diyen Bowling kulübüne başvurdum.

Aslında kulüp başvurularını geçen aydan beri almıyorlardı fakat bazen kadınları etki altına almak işe yarıyordu. O yüzden sekretere gittiğimde kaç zamandır her işime yardım eden Bada noona yine bana ayrıcalık tanıyordu.

Doldurduğum formu imzaladıktan sonra "Sağol noona~ Sen olmasan can sıkıntısından patlardım herhalde~" diyerek biraz Bada noonayı pohpohladım. Yanıbaşımdan gelen kafasını sekreter masasının üzerine vuran ve camdan yükseltiye iz bırakan Kris'e göz devirdim.

Bada noona bana gülümseyip "Ay valla çok inanmak istiyorum canım ama sendeki şeytan tüyü herkese istediğini yaptırır, ben olsam da olmasam da..." diyerek bana gülümsedi ve hemen formu dataya işledi. Ve o sırada bana kaş göz yaparak 'Bu Asistan Wu neden burada ağlanıp sızlanıyor?' diye soruyordu. Eğer Kris'in kafası masaya vurup durduğu için nöron kaybetmek ve salaklaşmakla meşgul olmasaydı, bu salak deve bile Bada noona'nın oradından burasından çıkacakmış gibi duran kaşını gözünü fark ederdi.

"Boşver sen noona." diyerek konuyu kapattım ve "Başka bir şey lazım değil, değil mi? İmza falan?" diye sordum.

"Yok canım, istersen gidebilirsin," Bada noona kıkırdadı: "Hoş gitmemen benim tercihim. Çok güzel dedikodular geldi elime," dediğinde ben de güldüm ve başımı iki yana salladım.

"Yok, ben almayayım." Kendi kendime güldüm. Ve konuşma sorasında Minah ile ilgili ağzımdan bir şey kaçırabileceğim gibi korkutucu bir olasılık düştü aklıma. Eğer Bada noona'nın diline bir kez düştüyse kurtuluş yoktu. Bütün kampüs, hatta bütün okul duyardı. Dekanlığa bile girip çıktığımdan dolayı Dekan sekreterinin beni aramak gibi bir olasılığı bile vardı. "Çocuğun varmış Yeol-ah, ders programın engel oluyor mu?" diyen sesini duyduğuma yemin edebilirim kulaklarımda Dojoon hyung'un.

"Sonra görüşürüz noona!"

"Bay bay tatlım!"

"Chanyeol! Allahım, Chanyeol vallahi senin yüzünden kafayı yiyeceğim!"

Telefonumu cebimden çıkarıp saati kontrol ettim. Bir sonraki derse on beş dakikam kalmıştı. Kris'ten paçamı kurtarıp Sehun'u kontrol etmem gerekiyordu.

_Hassiktir, ben bira şişelerini saklamadım ki sabah!_

Bizim gündüz içicisi kalkıp içmemiş olsun, Allah'ım lütfen, şuna az biraz iman ver de biraz olsun uzak dursun şu meretten, sonra isterse şişelerce vodka bile alacağım ona.

"Kris, yeter. Amma yapıştın yakama. Bir salsana beni abi ya?"

Birden bire arkamı dönüp alabildiğine umursamaz bir tavırla konuştuğumda Kris'in gözleri saniye saniye büyüyordu. "N-Ne?"

"Bak, diyorum ki, sal bir beni. En son bitti demedim mi ben sana? Hoş, ortada bir şey de yoktu. Her neyse, bilimselliği bir kenara bırakıp olmayan bir şeyin de bittiğini söyleyeyim. Tamam mı, rahatladın mı? Lütfen rahatlamış ol, işim var çünkü." _Mesela küçük bir kızın daha okula başlamadan içkiye başlamasını engelleyeceğim?_

"Chanyeol, senin söylediklerini kulağın duymuyor herhalde. Bak, böyle kestirip atma. Söz veriyorum Minah ile iletişimi keseceğim- Hayır, hayır, Minah'ı bir daha görmeyeceğim bile. Lütfen.—"

Şimdi, durum kontrolü:

Kris ile geçen sene girdiği dersim yoluyla tanışmıştım. İş konusunda ha bir de işi inada bindirdiğinde manyak kararlı oluyordu. Şimdi de _accayip_ inada bindirmişti işi.

Ama normale döndüğünde eski, birkaç hücreli olmasına rağmen bir organizma yürüten beynine kavuşuyordu. Eğer erteleyebilirsem, biraz da yumuşatabilirsem Kris'i sonradan halledebilirim. Tabi bu arada benim kendi kararlılığımdan olup Kris'e eskisi gibi bakmam gibi bir olasılık da vardı. Korkutucuydu ama göze almamda bir sakınca yoktu. Kendime güveniyordum.

"Öff. Tamam. Konuşalım. Ama dersimden sonra tamam mı? Şimdi beni bir yalnız bırakır mısın—"

Kris sonunda rahatlayıp derin bir nefes aldı ve ben eski bakışlarına kavuşmasını kanlı canlı izledim. Yine rahatlamış, güvene kavuşmuş, bana yine eskisi gibi bakmaya başlamıştı. Ve kör olmayan gözlerle baktığımda bunu açık seçik görüp kendimi ve düşüncelerimi daha da katılaştırdım ona karşı. Şu garantiye alınma işini yeniden görmezden gelmeyecektim.

"Tamam. Tamam. Sonunda. Bir an gerçekten kafayı yedin sanmıştım Chan..."

Göz devirdim, bakın gördünüz mü?, gözlerim yuvalarından fırlayacaktı neredeyse, öyle göz devirdim.

"Her neyse. Tamam. Sen git uğraş şu evraklarınla beni de bir sal."

Kris gözlerini devirip pantolonumun cebine soktuğum elimi tutup cebimden çıkardı. Kalbim karnıma düşecekti. "Ödüm koptu Chanyeol." Yarabbi, yarabbi, inanamıyorum, gerçekten— "Beni gerçekten bırakacaksın diye ödüm koptu. Biliyorum, ben bir asistanken, sen de çalıştığım üniversitede öğrenciyken bu normal değil, ama..." Geliyor, sonunda beni sevdiğini söyleyecek. Sonunda. Sonunda şu karın ağrısını atıp söyleyecek, yarabbim, senin şu gerizekalılığın yüzünden ne kadar zaman kaybetttik biliyor musun Kris? Cidden... "Kendime hakim olmak hiçbir zaman benim alanım olmadı. Seni—"

Bu sefer cidden yere düşüp bayılacağım. Ciddiyim. Hadi, hadi! "Her neyse.."

Ellimi tutan elinden silkelenerek kurtuldum. "Gerizekalı! Yemin ediyorum gerizekalısın! Sen tam bir gerizekalısın! Yahu seni seviyorum demek bu kadar mı zor sana?! Salak!"

Basıp gittiğimde, onu arkamda beni çektiği koridorda bir başına bırakmıştım. Ve pişmandım.

Gerçekten bula bula bu pisliği bulmuştum.

***

"Sehun, bana bak, doğruyu söyle. Bira falan içmiyorsun değil mi? Hayır evde en son soju namına hiçbir şey kalmadığı için bira diyorum, almamışsındır umarım soju?"

"Sen neden bana biraz bile güvenmiyorsun? Vallahi keseceğim kendimi, böyle güvensiz arkadaş mı olur be!"

Çok şükür ki göz devirdiğimi göremiyor, yoksa bunun için de ayrı bir söylenme işitirdim. "Olur kardeşim, seninle olur. Bana bak, peltek, onu bunu bırak da Minah ne yapıyor? İnşallah kıza acayip acayip şeyler izletmiyorsundur?"

"Bilmiyorum, bir çizgi film sitesi buldum bilgisayardan, onu açtım izliyor ama... Kanka, biz çocukluktan çıkalı kaç sene oldu?"

Güldüm. "En az bir on sene olmuştur. Neden? Beyin yaşını fark ettin de senin de izlemen gerektiğini falan mı anladın?"

"Ha, ha ve ha. Çok komiksin. Hayır. O değil. Çizgi filmler hiç hatırladığım gibi değil. Biz küçükken şu tilkinin başına çapalar, demir kasalar falan düşüyordu, Ducky Duck'ın gagası başının arkasına dönüyordu çünkü mal kendi kafasına tüfek sıkıyordu, Bugs Bunny Avcı'nın götüne havuç mavuç sokuyordu, ne biliyim, Peter Pan kaptan Kanca'yı gemisinden aşağı falan sallandırıyordu, mürettebatının donlarını açıyordu. Şimdiyse Hayri Canavargiller falan varmış. Benim çocukluğum şu an katledildi. Çizgifilmeleri mükemmelliğiyle hatırlayamıyorum şu bücür yüzünden... Ağalayacağım Chanyeol..."

Koca bir kahkaha patlattım. Kyungsoo'dan saklanmak için girdiğim iki bina arasında -Kyungsoo'nun dersi bir saat sonra başlıyordu ve büyük ihtimalle burada değildi ama Do Kuungsoo ile yaşarken her ihtimali göz önünde bulundurup hareket etmeniz gerekiyordu, ben bunu zor yoldan ama çok güzel öğrenmiştim.- sigaramdan son dumanı da çekip yere attım ve ezdim. Ardından saati kontrol ederek konuştum: "Harbi malsın, yemin ediyorum. Neyse, derse gidiyorum ben peltek. Unutma, içki yok, sigara yok, porno yok, ortalıkta Kyungsoo'nun kesici aletlerini de bırakma."

"Aman be. İyi, tamam, sen de amma pimpirikli baba olacaksın ha. Söyle de seninki doğduğunda kendime amca dedirtmeyeyim. Bakıcılık yapmayayım."

"Tamam kapat, kapat. Benim Çıkıkçı Bumstead'le işim var."

"Güzel işkenceler kardeşim. See you!"

***

Baekhyun gelen telefonunu açmamak niyetindeydi aslında. Ama ısrarla çalmaya devam eden telefon onun sabrını zorluyordu.

Aramayı cevapladı ve sakince konuştu. Onun sessizliği fırtına öncesiydi.

"Efendim?"

"Patron, kamera görüntüleri bulduk."

Şokla açılan gözleri ve heyecanla ayaklanmış bedeniyle Baekhyun cehennem gibi geçen onlarca saatten sonra ilk kez yüzünün sevinçle büküldüğünü hissetti. Yüzü sonunda aydınlandı.

"Ne?! Nerede!"

"Üniversite yerleşkesine giden yolda, bir parkın yakınlarında."

Baekhyun telefonu omzu ve kulağı arasına sıkıştırıp hızla ceketini giydi ve araba anahtarları ve cüzdanını alıp odasından çıkmak için yürümeye başladı.

"Neredesiniz?!"

"Bahsettiğim yoldaki JongSoo markette."

"Yerinizden kıpırdayayım demeyin. Geliyorum"

Baekhyun'un son sözü ile birlikte telefon kapandı.

***

Telefonum çalmaya başlayınca kafeterya sırasında beklemekle meşguldüm. Bir meşgale bulduğuma sevinerek hızla cebimden telefonumu çıkarıp açtım ve kulağıma dayadım. Önümdeki kişileri kontrol ederken telefonu kulağıma dayadım.

"Kanka— Kanka büyük sıçtık— Kyungsoo geldi, te bu kızı buldu— Banyoya kapattım kendimi ama içeride kıza işkence edip etmediğini bilemiyorum!! Kanka!! Ben sana demiştim bu kızı götür diye!"

"Yürü be! Ne zaman demişsin öyle şey?!" Saçlarımı karıştırırken ofladım. "Salak! Kyungsoo'yu kızla tek başına neden bıraktın?"

"Ne bileyim! İçeri hışımla daldı bu! Sonra küfrederken montunu falan çıkardı! Kızı görünce bir dondu bu, sonra da bana yavaş yavaş döndü! Ben banyoya koşarken o da bana kimi becerip hamile bıraktın pis köpek diye bağırıyordu! Ödüm koptu!"

Sehun nefes nefese bağırırken telefonda arkadan tok sesler geliyordu ve Kyungsoo'nun çılgına döndüm, boku yediniz mesajını çok güzel veren sesini işittim. "Ulan kıracak kapıyı! Gel buraya! Sikicek beni! Kyungsoo hyung! Vallahi benim kızım değil! Ulan benim yaşım tutmuyor o kızı yapmak için ya! Üstelik gayim ben! Eşcinsel! Homo homo!"

Telefonu suratına kapatıp Kyungsoo'nun gazabına Sehun'u terk ettiğim için oldukça trip yiyeceğimi biliyordum ama sonraki derse girmektense eve gidip kaosla uğraşmak daha eğlenceli geliyordu. Ben de sıra bana gelince hemen bir salatalı sandviç kapıp eve doğru koştur koştur gitmeye başladım.

***

"Kyungsoo..."

"Kyungsoo?"

"Kyungsoo?.."

"Chanyori aybiy! Geldin!"

Bacaklarıma dolanan bir şeyle yırtıcı hayvan sezmiş av gibi ilerlemeyi kesip aşağı baktım.

"Geldim canım, geldim. İyi misin sen?"

Minah, onu kucağıma aldığımda başını sağ omzuna yatırıp anlamayarak baktı. "Neden kötü olayım ki? Hem Penguiş—Aman yani, ehehe, şu kel kafalı aybiy çilekli donut da getirmiş!" Minah kucağımda zıplayarak ve kulaklarıma tutunarak cıvıldadı. "Hadi gel beraber yiyelim!"

"Kıvırcık kafa! Ellerini yıkayamadın mı hala?"

"Geliyorum Penguiş!" Zorla kucağımdan atlayıp yurt odasına koşturan kızın arkasından baktım.

Kyungsoo'nun çocuk sevmediğinden değildi, çocukların Kyungsoo'yu sevmediğinden hiç değildi, ama yine de şaşırmıştım işte.

Sessiz adımlarla yurt odamızın girişini oluşturan kısa koridoru geçtim. Bir köşesinde benim, diğer köşesinde Sehun'un masasının olduğu odamız darmaduman halinden Kyungsoo'nun elinin değdiği belli olan toplu haline geçiş yapmıştı.

Ve ben Sehun'un telefonunu kapatalı en fazla kırk beş dakika olmuş olabilirdi. Kyungsoo hayran olunası bir adamdı.

Eğer aramızdan iki kişinin ya da üçümüzün de sabah dersi yoksa oturup kahvaltılarımızı yaptığımız, saatlerce masa başında oturup ellerimzde kahveyle sohbet ettiğimiz bizim emektar dikdörtgen, büyükçe masanın üstü kafeteryadan çıkarken kaptığım sandviçten daha çekici gözüken, anne evinden iki günlük de olsa uzakta kalmış orta averaj bütün öğrenciler için mükemmel bir sofrayla bezenmişti.

"Bu oda neden toplandı? Bu masa neden kuruldu? Üstelik kahve de değil, bildiğiniz demleme çay kokuyor. Ve masada sadece iki yumurta bir somun ekmek yok, annemin kahvaltısından kurmuşsun..."Sesli ve derin nefesler alarak her zamanki drama kraliçesi ben olmayı sürdürmüştüm. "Doğru söyle, ENİŞTEYLE AYRILDINIZ DA BİZİ YUMUŞATMAYA ÇALIŞIYORSUN MU YOKSA EVLENİYOR MUSUN KEYFİNDEN KURDUN MU? Aman Allahım Sehun'un suratı da sağlam! JONGİN İLE AYRILDINIZ DEĞİL Mİ? DOĞRUYU SÖYLE! METİN OLACAĞIM KÖNGSU!"

"Kapa çeneni de poğaçalarını soğutmadan otur şu sofraya Yeol." Başı ile işaret ettiği poğaçaların ardından ortadaki tabaklardan birinden bir yumurta rulosu alıp tabağıma koydu.

"Sadece o koca boş teneke kafan ve salak vicdanınla kırk yılın başı çok güzel bir iş yapmışsın." Kyungsoo derin bir nefes alıp Minah'ın çilekli donutlara gömdüğü suratının ve masaya dayalı kollarının önüne bir yere özenle hazırlanmış, en güzel kesilmiş sebzelerden koyulmuş tabağı yerleştirdi ve ilk önce Sehun'un sonra benim yüzüme yumuşak bir gülümsemeyle baktı.

"Gelsene Chanyeol! Hadi Sehun, sen de başla."

Evet, şu an Sehun'un suratındaki korku dolu surat ifadesinin bir kopyasını da ben taşıyordum.

İkimiz de ödlerimiz bir yerlerimize kaçmışken Kyungsoo'ya ve onun Minah'ı sevecence izleyen suratına Kıyamet alametlerine tanıklık eder gibi baktık.

*** 

A/N: un beta-ed.

umarım düzgün yazmışımdır kelime hataları falan yoktur :((

diğerini de okumayı unutmayın 💕💕 iki bölüm paylaşıyorum ❤❤


	7. çift kat krema = chanyeol

Asansörün düğmesine bir kez bastığımda da on kez bastığımda da aynı hızda geliyor, evet, bunun ben de farkındayım. Suratıma vurmanıza gerek yok. Ama yukarıda bir Do Kyungsoo vardı, büyük bir halt yemişiz gibi davranan da bir Oh Sehun vardı. İster istemez böyle saçma sapan hareketlerde bulunuyordunuz.

Tam biraz _daha gelmezsen vallahi merdivenlere koşucam_ diye kendi kendime konuşuyordum ki asansör bir metalik ses ile durdu ve kapılarını açtı.

Acelem var evet.

Düğmeye bastıktan sonra beklemek bile bir işkence gibiydi. Kapılar kapanana kadar iki kez daha bastım. Sonunda kapılar da kapandığında derin bir nefes çekip gözlerimi kapattım. Gerginlikten ayağımla ritim tutmaya başladığımı bile fark etmemiştim.

On birinci kata ulaşmak hiç bu kadar uzun sürmemişti.

Asansör geldiğimizi söylerken ben çoktan asansörden inmiştim bile. Hızla odama ilerleyip kapıyı açtım ve içeri girdim. Ağır kapıyı ses çıkarmaktan korkarak hafif hafif araladım. Karşımda kanla lekelenmiş duvarlar vardı—Yani benim hayalimde. Gözlerimi kapatıp açtığında duvarlarımız aynı sabahki gibi açık bir krem rengiydi. Duvara monteli askılığımızda Kyungsoo'nun siyah kaz tüyünden montu vardı. –Jongin'in parasını harcadığı bir şeyden ilk kez bu montla nefret etmiştim. Kaz tüyünden olmasına ne gerek vardı? Madem sıcak tutsun istiyorsun, bok gibi de paran var, git özel _y a p t ı r_. Kazları rahat _b ı r a k_ . – Sehun'un asker yeşili şişme montu duruyordu ve Kyungsoo'nun adam öldürebilecek kitapları ve onları koyduğu çantası da askılığın ucuna konmuştu.

Yutkundum.

İçeriden çığlıklar gelmiyordu. Sehun'un Kyungsoo'ya kulağını kolunu bacağını ya da herhangi bir uzvunu bırakması için yalvarmıyordu da. Evde olmadıklarını düşündüm bir an. Her türlü olasılığı göz önünde bulundurmak lazımdı şimdi. Sonuçta nükleer bir felaketle sonuçlanabilirdi Do Kyungsoo'nun siniri.

Acaba Kyungsoo Sehun'u camdan sallandırırken onu düşürdü de o yüzden mi ev sessiz ya da çoktan Sehun'un ümüğünü sıkıp gebertti de şu anda karakoldalar o yüzden mi sessiz karar veremedim.

Başımı kapı ve sövesi arasından boynumu uzatmayı kesip gözlerimi kapadım ve derin bir nefes aldım. Bir gazla kapıyı iyice açıp içeri girdim. Ayakkabılarımı çıkarıp basamağa çıktım ve ben de üstümdekileri çıkarıp askılığa astım. Çantamı tekrar sırtıma takıp gergince ilerlemeye başladım. Bu kadar sessizken ortalık çok da bir şey olmamıştır diye düşünmeye çalışıyor ve rahatlamaya uğraşıyordum. Ama az sonra seslenmeme neden olan şey rahatlamam değil eğer küçük Minah içerideyse ve Kyungsoo onu haşlıyorsa ona onu kurtarmaya geldiğimi söyleme isteğimdi.

"Kyungsoo..."

Olduğum yerde donakalmıştım. O sırada arkamdan bir kapı açıldı ve banyo kapısı aralandı. Ama kapıdan hiç kimse çıkmadı.

"Kyungsoo!"

Yurt odamızda Sehun'un zavallı hayaleti mi geziyor diye düşünüp korksam da bir an sonra aşağıdan bir ses geldi ve cıvıldayan Minah derin bir nefes almamı sağladı. Eğer bu bücürükten gizli Sehun'u katletmediyse Kyungsoo, demek ki her şey yolundaydı.

"Chanyori aybiy! Geldin!"

Rahatlayarak bir nefes aldım. "Geldim canım, geldim. İyi misin sen?"

Minah'ı kucağıma almak için eğildim ve kızla beraber tekrar kalktım. "Hm?" Parlak badem gözleri, yüzüme bakan ve köpek yavrusunu andıran bakışlarına eklenmiş ve başını da omzuna yatırdığında tam olmuştu. "Neden kiy?"

Dudaklarını büküp öne çıkan yanakları ısırılası bir hal aldıktan sonra konuştuğunda zorlukla kendime hakim oldum onu sarıp sarmalamak için.

"Penguiş—Aman yani... Iıhhmmm... Köngsu amca da çilekli donut almış! Hadi gel! Yiyelimm!"

"Yiyelim bakalım."

***

Sehun'un karşısında otururken gözlerimi Kyungsooo'dan kaçırmaya çabalıyordum.

Ama ben ve benim yanımda hatta benim yerimde oturmayı bile hak eden merağım tabiki buna izin vermeyerek Kyungsoo ile bile isteye göz göze getirdi beni ve sormamı sağladı.

"Şey..." Önümdeki poğaçadan bir parça koparıp ağzıma attım ve çiğneyip yuttum. "Hani sen dedin ya, hani ben bir şey yapmışım.." Ona sorgularcasına baktı. "Ne yapmışım ki ben?"

"Sen kafanı yorma ona." Önümüzdeki reçel kaselerinden annemin gönderdiği vişne reçelinden alıp bir dilim ekmeğe sürerken devam etti. "Al bakalım Mina-ya... Güzel güzel ye."

"Kyungsoo, o kızı ben sanıp da beslemeye çalışma. O iki donutla çoktan karnı dolmuştur onun."

Kızın tabağına koyduğu ekmeğe bakıp söylediğimde bana bilmiş bir bakış attı gözlüklerinin üstünden benim nine, sonra da ekmeği alıp yiyen kızla bana sırıttı.

"Kızım senin midende kara delik mi var? Nerene yiyorsun sen bunları?"

Bana bakıp ağzı dolu dolu gülümsediğinde onu mıncıracaktım ki elime yediğim çatal darbesi ile kızın yanağına giden elim havada asılı kaldı.

"Yemek yiyor kız. Rahat bırak." Kyungsoo tısladı.

Oflayarak tabağıma döndüm. Büktüğüm dudaklarım ve çeneme dayadığım elimle çatalımı tabağımda gezdiriyordum. Bir süre sessizlik içerisinde yemek yedik. Tabi Minah ve Sehun'un bıcır bıcır konuşmalarını sessizliğe katabilirseniz.

"Hem sen söyle bakalım bana. Sen gidip kayıp ilanını verdin mi karakolda?" Kyungsoo ağzına attığı lokmayı yutup bana bakarak söylediğinde bir deve kuşu olup kafamı bir şeylerin arkasına sakladığımda insanların beni gerçekten görmeyeceklerini düşünmek istedim.

Ağzıma attığım ve bilerek kocaman şeyler doldurduğum çatalımdan sonra onları uzun uzun çiğnemeye başladım. Kyungsoo ama yine de bana çatık kaşları ile usanmadan bakmaya devam ediyordu.

Gözlerimi kaçırıp ağzım boşalır gibi olduğunda tabağımdaki şeylerden ağzıma doldurduğumda Kyungsoo'nun bu sefer bilmiş ama onaylamayan bakışına maruz kalıyordum.

Önümdeki poğaçaya çatalını batırıp önümden aldığında ve beni ağzıma dolduracak şey ararken dımdızlak bıraktığında mecburen ağzımdakini yuttum ve suçlu köpek yavrusu gibi baktım. "Ehehe, ben de tam bugün karakola gidecektim."

"İyi, beraber gideriz o zaman."

Kyungsoo, _damn_ _you_.

***

"Bugün dersim var aslında Kyungsoo ya... Acaba başka bir zaman mı gitsek şu karakola?"

Kyungsoo gözlerimin içerisine donuk bir ifade ile gözlüklerinin üstünden bakıp tek kaşını kaldırdığında yutkundum. Ama gülümsememi sabit ve doğal tutmaya çalışıyordum. Yedi yirmi dört otuz iki diş gülen birisi iseniz gergin ortamlarda böyle gülmek sizi daha da çok geriyor.

"Seni döverim. Bugünki derslerin zaten yalan oldu, beni konuşturma şimdi." Diz çöküp Minah'a gidip en yakın avm'den aldığı en güzel ve büyük ihtimalle en pahalı montu –evet, Jongin Kyungsoo ne kadar direnirse dirensin onu zenginliğe alıştırmıştı- giydirirdi. Minah''ı buraya getirirken ayağında olan botlarının içine tekrar soktuk. Sonra Kyungsoo Minah'ın saçına yaptığı iki kuyruğu düzeltip sıkıp sıkmadıklarını sordu miniğe.

Bütün bu süre zarfında ben de kollarımı göğsümde kavuşturmuş söveye yaslanarak onları izliyordum. Asık suratımı söylemeye zaten gerek yoktu.

Minah'ın modu da pek yüksek değildi. Onun yüzü de düz bir ifadeye bürünmüştü. Kyungsoo'nun bütün hazırlıklarına teslim oluyordu ama sevinçli durmuyordu. Göz göze geldiğimizde dudaklarının titrediğini gördüm. Ben de dizlerimin üstüne çöküp ağlamamak için zor durdum.

Ama alt tarafı kızı bir gece yatağımda uyutup uyurken saçlarını sevdim diye benim kızım ilan edemezdim. Onun için üzülen ve onu seven bir ailesi vardı. Onu arıyor olmalılardı. Minah'ın bahsettiği şu dayısı da önemli birisine benziyordu ve kim bilir kimleri ayağa dikmişti Minah'ı aratmak için.

Daha fazla kimse üzülmesin ben de Minah'a daha fazla bağlanıp kendimi üzmeyeyim diye zorlaya zorlaya olduğum yerde dikilmeyi kesip üstümü değiştirmek için dolabımın önüne geçtim.

Siyah bir kot pantolon çıkarıp siyah bir boğazlı kazak aldım dolaptan. Pantolonun gümüş zincirleri şıngırdadı giyerken. Minah oturduğu koltukta ellerine diktiği gözlerini o zaman beni fark etmiş gibi bana çevirdi. Gözleri ilk kez o anda sulandı. Benim de onu götürmeye karar verdiğimi anladığında.

Boğazıma oturan kocaman bir yumru vardı ve ölüm gibi geçen birkaç saniye sonrasında üstüme kazağımı da giymiştim. Dolaptan son olarak kabanımı da çıkardım ve Minah'ın yanına ilerledim. Koltuğun ayak ucuna çökerken elimdeki kabanı Minah'ın minik bedeninin yanına bırakmıştım.

"Hey..." Dizlerine bakıp tırnakları ile oynayan Minah kirpiklerini titreştirdi. Gözlerini bana çevirmekten son anda vazgeçmişti. "Bakmayacak mısın bana?"

Kız öne eğdiği başı yüzünden şişmiş yanakları ile iki yana salladı kafasını ve olduğu gibi durdu. "Mina-ya.." Derin bir nefes aldım ve elimi onun iki elinin üstüne koydum. Parmak çocuğun ellerine benziyordum benim ellerimin yanında onunkiler. "Üzülüyor musun? Ama dayın seni merak etmiyor muydu?"

Kız heyecana kapılıp hızla başını kaldırdığında boğazımdaki yumru daha da büyüdü. "Üzülmüyoyum! Dayıma gitmeyi ben ben de istiyoyum! Ama—" Kaşlarımı çatıp tekrar sordum.

"Ama?.."

Küçük kızdan ilk gözyaşı o anda düştü. "Dayım iyi mi bilmiyoyum... Ben dayıma ulaşamadan bana ulaşabiliyley dışayı çıkaysam, koykuyoyum."

Kendi kendime güldüm. "Yanında ben ve Kyungsoo varken sana hiçbir şey olmaz, tamam mı ufaklık?"

***

Kyungsoo telefonundan numarayı çevirirken balkonun tırabzanlarına yaslanmış aşağıyı izliyordu.

Minah'ı ve kim olduğunu anladığı anda perdeleri tamamen kapatmış ve dışarıdan içerisinin görünmesini engellemişti. Jongin Kyungsoo buraya girip çıktığı için yurdu koruyordu, mutlaka buraları kolaçan ettiriyordu ama ne olacağı asla belli olmazdı. Üstelik Chanyeol Minah'ı getirirken dahi görmediyse bu burayı koruyan adamlar, onların herhangi bir işlevi olduğunu da düşünmüyordu Kyungsoo.

"Alo?" Kyungsoo kulağına dayadığı telefondan gelen sinyal sesleri kesilip açılma sesi geldiğinde konuştu.

"Kyungsoo. Sevgilim. Nasılsın? Bir şey mi oldu?"

"Jongin. Minah'ı buldum."

"Ne?"

Bir süre karşı hattan ses gelmedi. "Kyungsoo bana çıkıp Minah'ı kendi başına aramadığını söyle. Çünkü şu anda çılgınlıktan bir adım ötedeyim hayatım."

"Hayır, tabiki hayır Jongin." Kyungsoo nefesini verdi. "Sadece..."

"Sadece ne Kyungsoo? Nasıl buldun Minah'ı? Neredesiniz?" Jongin'in gerginlikle ve Kyungsoo'nun doğru düzgün cevaplar vermemesi ile yükselen sesi, Kyungsoo'nun da sinirlenmesine sebep oluyordu.

"Bağırınmaya başlama." Kyungsoo burnundan soludu. "Karşında etrafındaki köpeklerden biri yok. Senin nişanlınım ben."

"O zaman delirtmeden konuş Kyungsoo. Tamam mı hayatım?" Jongin tekrar tıslarcasına söyledi. "Konuş."

"Bana senin ücra bir deponun yanlarında bir yerinde olmadığını söyle."

Kyungsoo gözlerini devirdi. Tabiki anında kurmuştu kafasında Jongin. "Şu an Chanyeol ve Sehun'un yurdundayım Jongin."

"Bunu kalbime indirmeden önce söylesen ölürdün değil mi Kyung?"

Kyungsoo güldü. "O salak saçma triplerini iki endişeli ayağına yatıp unutturamazsın. O bağırmaların hesabını keseceğim, hiç mızmızlanma." 

Karşıdan gelen kıkırtı ile aralarındaki hava hafifledi ve Kyungsoo Minah konusuna geri döndü.

"Minah Chanyeol ile."

"Aklımda Chanyeol'ün Çin mafyasının başındaki adamın oğlu olduğuna dair senaryolar oluşuyor da Chanyeol'ü tanımasam inanacağım. Ne demek Chanyeol ile?"

Kyungsoo iç geçirdi. "Chanyeol onu bir parkta bulmuş. Hava da soğukmuş. Minah da bu Chanyeol'den bana bir zarar gelmez, gelemez diye düşünüp ona demiş ki beni evine götür. Eh, bizimkini de biliyorsun. Gık demeden almış kızı gelmiş yurda. Üç gündür buradaymış Minah."

Bir süre karşılıklı sessiz kaldılar ve ikisi de aynı anda gülmeye başlayana kadar sürdü bu sessizlik. 

Jongin sakinleştiğinde Kyungsoo'ya söyledi.

"BU gece güzel bir uyku çekelim. O yüzden sen Minah'ı hazırla, karakola gidin. Ben Baekhyun ile konuşup ayarlayacağım. Kimseye bir şey belli etmeyin tamam mı? Seni seviyorum aşkım."

"Ben de seni."

"Ha, bu arada. Ben bizim adamlardan birisini ayarlayacağım karakolda. Adı Ryeo Kawngsuk. Ona gidip kayıp ilanı verin. oradan da bize getirilir Minah."

***

Kyungsoo yaptığı telefon konuşmasından sonra zaten hazırlamış olduğu kızın yanına geri döndü.

En az bir on dakika geçirdiği balkondan soğuktan dolayı kızarmış burnu ve yanakları ile döndü içeri. Karşısında bulduğu şey kıpkırmızı gözleri, ıpıslak olmuş kirpikleri ve yanakları ile Chanyeol'ün kucağına tünemiş, Chanyeol'ün kazağını avucuna doldurmuş sıkı sıkıya ona tutunan Minah ve Minah'ın saçlarını okşayan, sinirli ve gergin, aynı ilk kez Chanyeol ile karşılaştığındaki ifadeye bürünmüş, bütün duvarlarını sapasağlam karşısına dikmiş Chanyeol'dü.

Bu onun yutkunmasına sebep oldu ve Chanyeol'ün diğer kişiliğine büründüğünü anladığı için içinden bir küfür savurmasına sebep oldu. Eğer Chanyeol şimdi izin vermezse Kyungsoo'nun Chanyeol'ü geçmek gibi bir şansı olmazdı. Çünkü bu Chanyeol pek de karşı karşıya geçmek isteyeceğiniz bir tip değildi.

"Chanyeol?"

Kız hıçkırıp gözlerini açtığında ve elleri ile yüzünü sildiğinde Kyungsoo kızın ve ardından Chanyeol'ün üstünde gezdirdi gözlerini.

"Evet?"

"Gidiyor muyuz?"

Chanyeol başını iki yana salladı. Kyungsoo bu sefer okkalı bir küfür savurdu. Sertçe yutkunup derin bir nefes çekti ve itiraz etmek üzereyken Chanyeol elinin tersi ile Minah'ın yanağını kurulamayı kesip gözlerini Kyungsoo'ya çevirdi. "Ne bu hal? Diyeceğin bir şey mi var yoksa?"

Tek kaşını kaldırarak söylediği şey Kyungsoo'nun kalp atışlarını hızlandırdı. _Harbiden siktir_.

Kyungsoo başını iki yana sallayıp ciğerlerinde sıkışmayacağını garantilediği bir nefes alıp konuştu. "Hayır." Başını tekrar iki yana salladı. "Hayır, yok."

Chanyeol de başını onaylarcasına sallayıp dişini dişleri arasına kıstırmayı kesti. "Güzel." Başı ile koltuğu işaret etti. "Geç otur. Arabam gelmedi hala."

Kyungsoo koltuğa otururken gözlerini şaşkınlıkla Chanyeol'e çevirdi. Aklında Chanyeol'ü bir şekilde inkar etmek için onlarca plan yapmayı kesti ve aralanan dudakları ile en yakın arkadaşına baktı. "Ne?"

"Bu soğuk havada kucağımızda küçük bir kızla otobüslerde sürünmeyi planlamıyordun umarım?" Kyungsoo başını hızla iki yana salladı. Ve rahatlayarak iç çekti. "Ben de garajı arayıp arabamı getirmelerini istedim buraya. Geldiklerinde haber verecekler."

Chanyeol Minah'ın yumuşak ve dolgun yanaklarını okşarken ve başını eğip kızın yüzünü izlerken Kyungsoo'ya söyledi. Kız oldukça mutsuz duruyordu.

"Chanyeol—" Chanyeol'e baktığında ve Chanyeol de Kyungsoo'ya gülümsediğinde uzun olanın sağ gözü seğirmiyordu. Chanyeol, Kyungsoo'nun kızın yanında sormaktan çekindiği soruyu Kyungsoo için böyle cevaplamıştı. Kyungsoo'nun tüylerini diken diken edişini umursamadan.

Kyungsoo boğazında sıkışan nefesi ile başını perdelerle örtücü camlara çevirdi.

"Hay sokayım."

Tam o sırada montunun cebine koyduğu telefonu titredi.

** _Kimden_ ** _: Sehun_   
** _Kime_ ** _: Aşçıbaşı_

_Chanyeol'ün babasını aradım. Açmıyor. Annesini arıyorum, onun da sekreteri ameliyatta olduğunu söyledi. En az dokuz saat dayanacağız. Ortalığı kasıp kavurmasın, ona göz kulak ol. Ben Bay Xiao'ya gidiyorum._

Zor bir gün vardı önlerinde.

***

A/N: olayları başlattııııım :))))) ehehehehehe

çoook güzel şeyler olacak çooook 😏😏 ben aslında burada gelişine takılıyormuşum gibi dimi? ama öyle değiiiiil 😏

Tamam belki dünyanızı sarsmayacağım ama biz de kendi çapımızda oynuyoruz işte bu oyunu :3

sizi seviyorum ve gidiyorum~ ❤️❤️


	8. hay sikeyim

Chanyeol telefonu çaldığında kucağındaki kızın başının üstüne dudaklarını bastırıp cebinden telefonunu çıkardı. Aramayı açıp kendisine kocaman gözlerle bakan kıza gülümsedi ve telefonu kulağına tuttu. "Alo?"

"Bay Park? Belirttiğiniz adrese arabanız varmış bulunmakta efendim." Chanyeol hmmladı ve telefonu basit bir iyi günler ile kapatıp kucağındaki kıza döndü.

"Evet." Minah'ın burnunu sıkıştırıp gülümseyerek konuştu Chanyeol. "Şu merak ettiğin arabaya gidip bir bakalım mı artık? Hm?"

Chanyeol'ün çekici sorusuna rağmen Minah başını dudaklarını büzerek iki yana salladı. Oldukları yerden hiçbir yere gitmek istemiyordu. Bir daha o adamların kendisini yakalamasını istemiyordu. Onlara benzeyen birilerini görmek veya herhangi bir durumda dahi bir tehlikeye girmek istemiyordu. "İstemiyoyum."

"Ama polis ağabeylere gideceğiz tatlım. Sonra da buraya geri döneceğiz. Bir şey olmayacak, söz veriyorum, hmn?" Chanyeol gözlerini önüne indiren kızla gözlerini birleştirmek için üst düzey bir çaba gösteriyor ve kocaman bedenini şekilden şekle sokuyordu. "Aşkım, yapma ama böyle..."

"Beni bıyakmayın.. Söz veyiyoyum yayamazlık yapmayacağım..."

Kyungsoo Minah'ın kelimeleri ile sızlayan içinden sonra gözlerini izlediği küçük kızdan kaydırdı. Chanyeol'ün ölümcül yüz ifadesi ile tekrar küfretti. Birkaç kez Chanyeol'e seslenmeye çalıştı. Ama Chanyeol'ün tek odağı tekrar hıçkırmaya başlamış kızda ve ona daha sıkı sarılmaktaydı. Gözleri ateş saçıyordu. Bütün bedeni kaskatı kesilmişti ve Kyungsoo önlerindeki saatleri nasıl geçireceklerine dair sıfır fikre sahipti.

"Chanyeol—" Kyungsoo uzun olana ne kadar seslenmeye, ulaşmaya çabalarsa çabalasın hiçbir dönüt alamıyordu.

"Sana yanında olacağıma dair söz verdim, değil mi aşkım?" Chanyeol kızın etrafına doladığı kollarını çözüp onun yanaklarını kavradı. Kocaman elleri arasında minicik kalan küçük yüz, başparmaklarının tek bir okşayışı ile yaşlardan arınmıştı. "Ben orada olacağım. Sana hiçbir şey olmayacak. Hmn?"

Chanyeol'e özgü o kocaman gülümseme yine üniversiteli gencin yüzünü kapladı. Ama Kyungsoo aradaki farkı anlayabilecek kadar uzun süredir Chanyeol ileydi.

"Bana güven Mina-ya. Çanyori seni koruyacak, tamam mı?"

İşte Kyungsoo'nun korktuğu da buydu. Ve eksiksiz bir biçimde gerçekleşiyordu.

O yüzden elinde çevirdiği telefonu açıp hemen Sehun ile bağlantılarına girdiğinde yapabildiği tek şeyi yapıyordu. Chanyeol'ü belki de kendisinden iyi tanıyan tek kişiyle ne yapacağına dair konuşacaktı.

** _Kimden:_ ** _ Aşçıbaşı_

** _Kime:_ ** _ Sehun_

_Sehun, Chanyeol kıza sözler vermeye başladı_

Her şey karman çorman olmaya zaten meyilliydi Kyungsoo'nun hayatında, bir bu eksikti çünkü.

***

Chanyeol kucağındaki küçük beden ile asansörden inip kendisini takip eden Kyungsoo'ya aldırmadan ilerledi. Lobiyi kucağında bir kız çocuğu ile geçip kendisine yöneltilen bakışlara prim vermeden ilerledi. Kyungsoo ise etrafına yargılayıcı bakışlar atıyor ve kendilerine sorgularcasına bakan insanların gözlerini önlerine çevirmesini sağlıyordu.

Chanyeol tek eliyle kapıyı açıp içeri dışarıdan soğuk havanın girmesini sağladı. Dışarı adımını atıp kendisinin ardından kapıdan çıkan Kyungsoo'ya bakıp çantaları arabaya koyması için arabanın kilidini açtı. O da o sırada kızın şapkasını düzeltip soğuk rüzgarın hemen kızarttığı yanaklara dudaklarını bastırdı.

"Hemen de üşümüşüz." Kız masumca başını sallayıp Chanyeol'ü boynuna kollarını sardı ve Chanyeol de onun başını omzuna yatırıp dikilmeyi keserek arabaya ilerledi.

Beyaz Mercedes'in arka kapısına eğilip içeri geçmiş Kyungsoo'nun kucağına kızı bıraktı ve kapıyı kapattı. İçeride Kyungsoo kızı yanındaki koltuğa yerleştirmişti ve kemerini bağlıyordu. Hızla öne geçip bindi ve arabayı çalıştırdı. Kolaylıkla şehir trafiğine karışıp istikametlerine doğru yol almaya başlamışlardı.

Kyungsoo Minah'ı iki dakikada bir kontrol etse de karşılaştığı görüntü hep kızın ona göre üstte kalan camdan bakmak için kaldırdığı başı ve düşük dudaklarıydı.

Telefonu titrediğinde cebinden çıkardı. Sehun'dan gelen mesaj bildirimini gördüğünde hemen şifreyi girip mesajı açtı.

** _Kimden:_ ** _ Sehun_

** _Kime:_ ** _ Aşçıbaşı_

_Luhan da emin olmadığını söylüyor. Anka'nın böyle birdenbire çıkması onu da şaşırttı. Şimdi yoldayız, Chanyeol'ü gözünün önünden ayırma. Başka bir doktora uğrayıp ona bir şeyler soracakmış Luhan._

** _Kimden_ ** _: Sehun_

** _Kime:_ ** _ Aşçıbaşı_

_Bak sakın onu kaybetme_

** _Kimden_ ** _: Sehun_

** _Kime:_ ** _ Aşçıbaşı_

_Luhan Ankanın neler yapabileceğinden hiç emin değil. Neden çıktığından hiç emin değil._

Kyungsoo'nun kafasını üç dört kez arabaya vurması hoş karşılanmalıydı.

***

Chanyeol arabayı durdurup kemerini çözdü ve kemerin tokası hızla arabanın duvarına çarpıp olması gereken yere döndü.

Chanyeol anahtarı arabadan çıkarıp arabadan indi. Gözleri hafifçe kızarmıştı uzun süredir kırpmadığı için.

Burnunu çekip Minah'ın kapısını açtı ve küçük kızın da kemerini çözüp onu kucaklayarak dikleşti. Kıvırcık saçları havada zıplayan Minah hemen Chanyeol'e sarılıp ona sıkı sıkıya tutundu. Etrafını korkuyla izliyordu. Her an bir yerlerden fırlayabilecek siyah arabalar ve siyah giyinmiş adamlar, kucağında olduğu siyah giyinmiş adamın omzundan dolayı görünürde yoktu büyük ihtimalle. Çünkü dışarı attığı ilk adımda, dayısına gitmek ve kurtulmak için attığı ilk adımda kendisini ensesinden kavramış o adamların şimdi onu bulmamaları imkânsız gibi geliyordu ona ve onun yaşına kıyasla ziyadesiyle olgun aklına.

Ama şansını zorlamak gibi bir niyeti de yoktu. Alel acele kolaçan ettiği etrafında görünürde tehlike bulamamıştı ve Minah zorlamak niyetinde değildi. Hemen kabullenip yüzünü Chanyeol'ün omzuna gömdü.

Chanyeol Kızın montunu düzeltip şapkasını kulaklarının üstüne çekti ve kucağında zıplatıp Kızın iyice yerleşmesini sağladı. Arabadan çıkmış Kyungsoo'yu gördüğü gibi kapıları da kilitleyip karakola doğru ilerlemeye başladı.

Aslına bakılırsa küçük kız da uzun adamdaki değişikliği fark etmişti.

Kyungsoo'yu tanıyor olduğu söylenemezdi ama tabiki görmüştü ve dayısının Kyungsoo'yu bildiğini biliyordu. Evet, belki dayısı herkesi biliyordu, ama bu kısa adamı ayıcık abisi de biliyordu. Kyungsoo denilen penguen adam, Chanyeol'e garip davranıyordu ve baştaki gibi Chanyeol'e korkusuzca yaklaşmıyordu. Ondan çekiniyordu.

Minah, kendisini ağaç tepesinde bulamayınca hayalet sanmış bu adamın pek de korkulacak birisi olmadığını biliyordu. Ama Kyungsoo korkuyordu. Ve Minah da başlangıçtaki gibi bu adamın kendisini koruyamayacağına dair şüpheli değildi. Adı gibi emindi. Bu kucakta kendisine bir şey olmazdı.

Eğer başını kaldırırsa karşılaşacağı yüz, Chanyeol'ün gözleri, onu buna ikna etmişti.

Minah birdenbire titreyen vücudunu kastı. Chanyeol'ün boynuna sarılı olan kollarını sıkılaştırdı. Kendisini poposunun altından tek kolu ile tutan Chanyeol, ondaki bu ani titremeyi sezmişti, kızın tutunuşunun güçlendiğini fark etmişti. Düşünmeksizin bir eli kızın sırtına gidip dairesel hareketlerle okşayarak Minah'ı rahatlattı. Karakolun girişine çıkan merdivenleri uzun bacakları ve hızlı hareket etmeye alışkın bedeni ile hızla aştı ve onlar gelirken açılan kapıdan içeri sızdı.

Kyungsoo ise sırt çantasını almış elindeki bir poşetle onların arkasından geliyordu. Ve kesinlikle etekleri tutuşuyordu.

Eğer bu böyle giderse Jongin'in göndereceği adama Minah'ı vermeyecekti Chanyeol. Baekhyun gelip kendisi alana kadar hiç kimse Minah'ı ondan alamayacaktı. Ki Kyungsoo Baekhyun'un kalkıp Chanyeol'ün ayağına bir yurt odasına geleceğini de sanmıyordu.

Ama kim onun ne düşündüğünü takıyordu ki?

Kyungsoo ofladı ve yüzü ekşidi. O geçemeden örtülen kapı dolayısıyla kapıya geldiğinde Chanyeol ile arasında –Chanyeol'ün bacak boyunu ve acelesi varmış gibi uçarcasına hızlı hareketlerini hesaba katarsak- birkaç metre boşluk oluşturmuştu.

Kyungsoo Chanyeol'ün herhangi bir polis memuruna gitmektense bütün masaları aşıp emniyet amirinin odasına ilerlediğini gördüğünde kendi kendine bir çığlık koparıp hızla kapıyı açtı ve uzun olana doğru koşmaya başladı.

"Chanyeol—"

Çok geçti.

Chanyeol kapıyı tıklamış ve cevap beklemeden açıp içeri girmişti.

Kyungsoo gerçekten ağlamak istiyordu.

Sehun bütün bunlarla o gelmeden önce nasıl baş etmişti? Kyungsoo artık Sehun'un mental problemlerini sorgulamıyordu. Kyungsoo'nun daha üçüncü seferiydi ama çıldıracakmış gibi hissediyordu. Hiçbir şey iyi gitmiyordu. Sehun kaç kez bununla uğraşmıştı? Yedi? On bir?

Chanyeol neyi yaparsa yapsın o şeyi ölümüne yapıyordu. _go hard or go home_ neden duvarında kocaman yazıyordu, Kyungsoo kavrıyordu.

Amirin sekreteri olan adam belli ki Chanyeol'ü durduramamıştı ama Kyungsoo'yu içeri girecekken kolundan bir güzel yakalamıştı. Hoş, bu memur onu durdurmasa da Kyungsoo'nun gireceği yoktu. O kadar da delirmemişti.

Ama kulağında yankılanan Sehun'un sesi, bir küfür savurup içeri girmeye çabalamasına sebep oldu.

_"Sakın onu gözünün önünden ayırma."_

Ve amirin camındaki storlar da indirilmişti. Kyungsoo bu sefer cidden küfretmişti. Seslice. En okkalısından.

***

Baekhyun telefonunu ceketinin iç cebinden çıkarıp açılması için telefonun düğmesine bastı.

Küçük bir işini halletmek için girdiği depodan çıktığı gibi yaptığı ilk şey bu olmuştu. Ve telefonuna kan bulaşmasın diye birilerinden Minah'a dair gelebilecek en ufak haberi kaçırmayı göze alamazdı. O yüzden gri telefonda kan izleri parlıyordu. Baekhyun da onu bıraktığı masasının üstüne tiksinerek çıkardığı siyah eldivenleri fırlatıyordu.

Büyük bir ihtimalle o anda Asya'nın en korkutucu adamıydı. Hiçkimse onunla şakalaşmaya bile kalkışamazdı. Ama göz bebeği, bir tanesi, hayatındaki en önem verdiği kişiyi, tek ailesini, yeğenini kaçırmaya kalkışabiliyorlardı.

Burnundan soluyan adam çenesini dişlerini kırmak uğruna sıkıyordu sanki. Çenesindeki kasların kasılışı yüzünde gözüküyordu. Hyunwoo telefonuna gelen Jongin'in attığı mesajlar hakkında bilgi vermesi gerektiğini biliyordu ama ağzını açıp da Baekhyun'a iki laf etmeye ödü kopuyordu.

Amma ve lakin, ne yazık ki yaşamayı da seviyordu. Sevdiği bir erkek arkadaşı vardı. Büyük ihtimalle o güzel yemeklerinden yapmıştı ve birkaç saat içerisinde eve gelsin diye umutla bekliyordu. Ona dönmeyi istiyordu Hyunwoo da. O yüzden kellesini koltuğuna alıp külliyen kaybetmektense iki sille yeme tehlikesini göze aldı.

"Patron, Kim Jongin size ulaşamadığını, en kısa sürede sizinle iletişime geçmesi gerektiğini söyledi."

Baekhyun keskin bir tavırla başını salladı ve tek bir hareketle Hyunwoo'ya emir verip onu odadan dışarı çıkarttı.

Açılan telefonun şifresini girip bildirimlerdeki onlarca aramaya baktı.

Jongin ile gerçekten uğraşacak takati yoktu fakat yine de içinden gelen sesi dinleyip Jongin'e geri döndü.

İlk çalışta açılan telefon -onun için garip olduğundan değildi, o karşı hatta bekletilmeyi göze alınmayacak bir adamdı ve buna alışkındı- Baekhyun'un kaşlarını çatmasına sebep oldu.

"Alo? Baekhyun?"

Jongin'in telaşlı sesi ile bu sefer Baekhyun kurumuş dudaklarını ıslatıp konuştu. "Ne oldu? Ne bu evham?"

Jongin derin bir nefes aldı. Baekhyun onun araya resmiyet dahi sokmayı unutup konuşmasını fark etmişti. "Minah'ı bulmuşlar."

***

"Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol başı ile selam verip adamın kendisine gösterdiği koltuğa oturdu. "Bay Kim."

"Yaşını bilmesem kucağındaki senin bebeğin derdim..." Yaşlı adam derin bir nefes aldı. "Ya da eşcinsel olduğunu. Lan oğlum, yine hangi bokları yedin de buraya geldin?" Chanyeol derin bir nefes aldı ve çenesini kıtlattı.

"Eğer nasihat dinlemek isteseydim buraya gelmezdim Hongshim amca. Babama giderdim." Chanyeol tek kaşını kaldırdı. "Haddimizi de aşmayalım bu arada, değil mi?"

Kucağındaki kızın sırtını rahatlatıcı bir biçimde okşarken Chanyeol dudağını dişleyip kendisini rahatsız eden deriyi kopardı. "Üstelik bir boku yediğim gibi kapında bitmiyorum. Buraya gelene kadar onları dağ haline getirmezsem rahat edemediğimi biliyorsun. Ya da biliyor musun? Ne oldu, bunamış gibisin?"

"Anlaşıldı. Yine inişli çıkışlısın." Hongshim derin bir nefes aldı ve kendi kendine mırıldandıklarını hiç çaktırmadan önündeki macbook'un kapağını indirip kollarını masada kavuşturdu. "Merhaba güzellik. Adın ne bakalım senin?"

Chanyeol'e bakıp onay isteyen gözlerle Minah ilk olarak yaşlı adama cevap vermedi. Fakat Chanyeol'den aldığı iç rahatlatıcı gülümseme ve sırtını okşayan kocaman el ile gevşeyip yaşlı adama çekingence o da gülümsedi ve elleri ile oynayarak "Minah." dedi.

"Senin gibi cici bir kız için güzel bir isim olmuş, değil mi?"

Chanyeol kızın kıkırdayıp kendisine yaslanmasını düşkün gözlerle izledi. Dudaklarındaki minik gülücük kısa sürede kıza gerçekten bağlandığını gösteriyordu.

Yaşlı adam ikisine de baktı ve nefes alıp tekrar kıza konuştu. "Peki Mina-ya, bana neden burada olduğunuzu söyleyebilir misin?"

Chanyeol kızın düşen yüzünü ve dizlerine indirdiği bakışlarına şahit olmaktan rahatsızdı. Ama elinden bir şey gelmiyordu.

"Kayıp ilanında bulunmak için buradayız Bay Kim."

Hongshim konuşan Chanyeol'e gözlerini çevirdi ve duvardan bozma bir ifade ile bakan Chanyeol yüzünden yutkundu.

Bir süre ortam sessiz kalsa da en sonunda konuşan Hongshim'di. Bu kadar büyük ir gerginliği anlamlandıramamıştı çünkü. Bir kayıp ilanda bulunmak için mi gelmişti bu çocuk yani direk kendisine? "Peki..."

"Tabi bir de benim Minah'ı nasıl bulduğumu anlatmam gerekiyor."

***

Kyugsoo cam kapandıktan sonra çareyi telefona sarılmakta bulmuştu. Aklına gelen ilk kişi Jongin'di ve sonuç olarak telefon kulağında çalarken Kyungsoo'nun sövdüğü kişi de oydu.

"Gerizekalı, salak nişanlım, aç şu telefonu, ağzını yüzünü dağıtacağım nişanlım, hadi—" Kyungsoo bir küfür savurarak telefonu kulağından uzaklaştırıp ekranına baktı. "Aç ulan aç—"

Kendisini kapıdan uzaklaştırdıktan sonra yerine dönmüş ve eli ayağına dolaşmış bir şekilde oraya buraya dönen sekretere kötü bir bakış attı Kyungsoo. Bu bakışı bilinçli olarak atmıştı. Adamın gözleri kendisine bir saniyeliğine kaydığında kaşlarını çattı. Ardından da telefonuna tekrar çevirdi gözlerini. Ekranın sağ üst köşesinde saniyeler akmaya başladığında hemen kulağına götürdü.

"Alo? Kyungsoo—"

"Jongin, sıçtık. Büyük sıçtık. Ya da ben sıçtım—Bilmiyorum—Jongin.." Kyungsoo nefes nefese sıralarken kelimeleri Jongin karşı hatta sadece kaşlarını çatıp neler olduğunu anlamaya çalışıyordu. Ama nişanlısının pek de açık cümleler kurduğu söylenemezdi.

"Soo, aşkım, sakin ol. Sakin ol ve bana ne olduğunu anlat."

Jongin'in yatıştırıcı sesiyle gözlerini kapatıp elini saçlarının arasına attı Kyungsoo. Saç diplerini kaşıyıp saçlarını çekti. Derin bir nefes verdi. Ardından derin bir nefes aldı.

"Chanyeol." Kyungsoo yutkundu. "Chanyeol oluyor."

Jongin'in kafa karışıklığını yansıtan sesi karşı hattan geldi. "Chanyeol mü? Ne oluyor?"

Kyungsoo açıklamak için ağzını açsa da bunu anlatamayacağını biliyordu. Her şeyi öğrendiği gece Chanyeol'e yemin etmişti. Chanyeol'ü o halde bulduğunda, uyacağına dair kendine and içtiği bir yemin etmişti Chanyeol'e. Şimdi Jongin dahi olsa bu kişi, ağzını açamazdı.

"Boşver." Kyungsoo açtığı ağzını kapatmadan hemen önce sadece bunu söyleyebildi. "Yok bir şey."

"Kyungsoo, sen adamı delirtmeye mi çalışıyorsun? Ne var, ne saklıyorsun benden?" Jongin karşı hattan derinleşen sesiyle kızdı. Gün boyu sürekli birilerinin boklarını temizlemişti, Baekhyun'un Minah için kopardığı bağları kızın güvende olduğunu öğrendikten sonra da tamir etmeye girişmişti. Başı da kalabalıktı. Kai dışarıda kim bilir hangi işle uğraşıyordu, odasında tekti ve kapısını çalan eksik olmuyordu. "Arayıp başım belada diyorsun ama sonra boşver diyorsun? Oyun mu oynuyorsun Soo?"

Soo derin bir nefes aldı. "Hayır—Özür dilerim aşkım. Tamam. Özür dilerim—" Kyungsoo tam da o an kapının arkasında kalan odadan gelen _pat!_ diye bir ses duydu. Bütün dikkati dağılmıştı bile. "Anlatamıyorum. Ama ilk seni aradım farkında olmadan. Özür dilerim. Sonra konuşuruz—"

Nişanlısının karşı hattan cevap vermesini beklemeyerek ve Jongin'i –ki melek gibi adamdı normalde- sinirlendirip telefonunu fırlatıp kırdırarak Kyungsoo aramayı sonlandırdı. Hemen kulağını kapıya dayadı.

Kendisini uyarmak için sandalyesinden kalkıp Kyungsoo'ya gelen sekretere Kyungoo ellerini çenesinin altında birleştirip yalvardı. "Bırakın gireyim, lütfen. Bakın yalvarıyorum açın kapıyı gireyim, lütfen.."

"Kardeşim sen beni işimden etmeye ya da ücra karakollardan birinde çürütmeye mi uğraşıyorsun? Zaten o dev olan içeri daldı, ödüm kopuyor başıma bela açılacak diye, zorlaştırma işimi ya."

Kyungsoo sızlandı. "Bak ama hyung... Beni içeri sokmazsan gerçekten kötü şeyler olabilir. Başına gerçekten bela açılabilir."

Adam yutkunsa da başını yana çevirip "Olmaz!" dedi. Sonra da geçip yerine tekrar oturdu. Ardından öksürüp tekrar konuştu. Gözlerini bilgisayarına dikmişti. "Bir de... Öyle göz göre göre kulağını ne dayıyorsun kapıya! Dayama bir daha!"

Kyungsoo ne yapacağına dair kara kara düşünürken bir ara tekrar cebine tıktığı telefonu aldı ve denize düşen yılana sarılır mantığıyla şu anda Luhan ile didişmekten ve Anka'nın tekrar ortaya çıkmasına ek olarak Bay ve Bayan Park'a ulaşamamalarından dolayı yaşadığı gerginlikten dolayı kendine bile hayrı olduğundan şüpheli olduğu Sehun'u aradı.

Telefon çalıp çalıp açılmadıkça Kyungsoo biraz daha geriliyordu.

"Ne var ne?"

"Sehun, Allah belanı verecek senin Sehun, ne açmıyorsun telefonu!"

"Aa, kanka, sen miydin? Üf kafan çalışıyor mu diye bir sor ilk önce."

"Çalışmıyor mu lan? Bana bak ben tek başıma halledemem Chanyeol'ü, çalıştır kafanı!" Sehun karşı hattan derin bir iç geçirip Kyungsoo'yu sinir etti. "Çalıştır o kafayı! Anlamam ben otuydu püsürüğüydü!"

Kyungsoo kapıdan uzaklaşıp tıslama ile hırlama arası bir sesle Sehun'a kızdığında karşıdan bir adam geliyordu. Telefondan ise Luhan'ın sesi.

"Kyungsoo, sakın tehdit olarak algılayacağı kişilerle etkileşime girmesin Anka! Chanyeol'ün başına büyük dert olur!"

Kyungsoo ise Baekhyun'un yürüyüşünün kalitesiz bir taklidini izlediğini fark ettiği an sessizce "Hay amına koyayım.." diye tıslamaktan kendisini alamadı.

Adam kendisine dikkat etmeyerek sekretere ilerlediğinde Kyungsoo'nun kaşları çatıldı. Adam sekretere rozetini ve polis kimliğini gösterip içeri gireceğini söyledikten sonra kapıyı tıkladığında ve kapı kolunu indirerek içeri girdiğinde Kyungsoo işi "Hay sikeyim..." evresine taşımıştı.

Sonra da bir gazla kapı kapanmadan hemen söve ile kapı arasından sıvışıp ofise dalmıştı. Sekreterin işini düşünemeyecek durumdaydı.

Chanyeol çıldırıp birilerini kesip biçmeden odada onsuz geçmiş diyaloglara yetişmesi ve işlere elini atması gerekiyordu.

Biraz acelesi vardı.


	9. patlanan beyinler kanlanan kıyafetler ve mermerler

**düzenleyemeyeceğim vaktim yok, yine de hata görürseniz satır arası yorumlarla belirtin dönerim dönebilirsem **❤** bir de aksyon yazmayı beceremediğimden kaynaklı pek de eğlenmeyebilirsiniz ibu bölümlerde de Baek'e bir kaçırttırayım bizim kafadan kontağı, giricez antin kuntin işlere **🙃🙃🙃** bu arada iyi geceler ve muah çok öptüm**

**yapıcı eleştirilere kucağım açık haberiniz olsun **   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chanyeol odanın içerisine kapıyı çalmasına rağmen yanıt beklemeyen adamın teki üstündeki ütüsüz gömlek, kırış kırış olmuş kumaş pantolon ve canı çıkmış kunduralarla girdiğinde, kendisi de alt dudağının arkasını dişlerinin arasına kıstırıp etle oynadığında bunu farkında olmadan yapıyordu. Ya da kucağındaki küçük kızın yeni yeni gevşemiş bedeni tekrar kaskatı kesildiğinde kızın kucağına bırakıp oynamasına izin verdiği elini minik iki elin etrafına sarmayı. Ya da sandalyenin kolçağına bıraktığı kolunu kaldırıp kızın dalgalı, kıvır kıvır saçlarını okşamayı.

Farkında olmadan adamın gözlerinin içine bakarken tetiğe geçtiğini ortaya seriyordu. Gözlerinde bir ateş vardı ve kolay kolay da sönmeyecekti. İçindeki ateş ruhu bitip tükenmek bilmezdi, içinde bir _Anka_ yatıyordu.

Belindeki kemere taktığı rozeti ile bir şey olduğunu sanarmış gibi duran adam onlara yaklaştığında, masaya yanaşıp elindeki herhangi bir dosyayı Hongshim'e uzattı.

Chanyeol adamın şakaklarındaki hafifçe parlayan saçları fark etti ilk önce. Terliydi. Sonra adamın biri diğerinden daha çok çatılmış kaşını. İnsanlar genelde kaslarını farkında olmadan kasarlardı gergin olduklarında ve bunu çoğu zaman orantılayamazlardı. Kontrol sahibi olacak kadar sakin olmazlardı gerildiklerinde. Gömleği kadar kırışık suratını biraz daha ekşiten adam ile Chanyeol dişlerinin arasına aldığı et parçasını salıp yanağının içini ısırmaya başladı artık. Kendi yönlerine atılan kaçamak sanıldığı belli bakışlar ile Chanyeol ortada bir şeyler döndüğünü fark etti. Planlanan her ne ise ona izin vermeyecekti.

Yaklaşan Kyungsoo ile Chanyeol önündeki adamdan bir an olsun bakışlarını ayırmayarak kızın saçlarını okşayan elini Kyungsoo'ya açtı.

"Ne?" Fısıltı ile soran Kyungsoo'ya karşılık olarak ilk önce Chanyeol elini salladı. "Ver."

Kyungsoo yutkundu. Kaşları çatıldı. Ağzı kurudu. Konuşurken sesi çok hafif titremişti. "Ne-Neyi?"

Hayatında Chanyeol'den hiç korkmamıştı. Önceki iki deneyiminde Anka çok da kalmamıştı. Ama şimdi, Anka sadece bir buçuk, en fazla iki saattir ortalarda olmasına rağmen gereğinden fazla korktuğunu hissediyordu. Çünkü her ne kadar Chanyeol ve Anka aynı kişi olsalar da, aslında apayrılardı.

Chanyeol'ün yüzünün gülmediği tek saniye derslerdeydi. Doktor olacaksanız mesleğe atılmadan kendinizi mesleğinize adardınız, Chanyeol de kendisini doktorluğa adamıştı. Bir tek konu işine geldiğinde ciddileşirdi. Sehun'un anlattığına ve kendi şahit olduğu sınırlı vakitlere göre ise Anka hiç gülmemişti. Chanyeol kocaman bedenine rağmen hiçbir zaman korkutucu olmamıştı. Anka ise Kyungsoo'ya baktığında bile Kyungsoo'yu korkutuyordu. Geriyordu. Mesela diğer bir fark da buydu. Chanyeol kimseyi germezdi. Chanyeol sizin rahatlayıp neşeleneceğiniz, huzurla vakit geçirmenizi sağlayacak, bütün yüklerinizi size unutturacak, ılık meltemlerin estiği bir koy gibiydi. Sizi mutlu eder, günlük endişe ve dertlerinizden uzaklaştırır, sizi gevşetirdi. Germezdi. Anka etrafındakileri titretebiliyordu bile.

Daha birçok fark vardı ama Kyungsoo Chanyeol göz ucuyla kendisine bakıp "Telefonunu. Sabahtan beri Sehun'a bir şeyler yetiştiriyorsun, senden atacağım mesaja anında bakar diye düşündüm." Dediğinde kısık sesle, Kyungsoo yutkundu. Ardından elindeki telefonu Chanyeol'ün avucuna bıraktı.

_Anlamadığını düşünmüştü._

O anda Kyungsoo Anka'yı neyin oluşturduğuna dair derin bir merak duydu. Chanyeol'den apayrı bu kişiliği oluşturacak ne gibi bir şey yaşanmıştı? Anka'nın bu kadar tetikte ve bu kadar katı olmasına sebep olacak ne yaşamıştı Chanyeol hiç kimseye anlatmadığı?

Chanyeol'ün telefonunun ekranında gezinen parmaklarını ve mesaj sekmesinde harf harf oluşan cümleleri dikkatle izledi.

_Kimden: Aşçıbaşı_

_Kime: Sehun_

_Gelirken avukatı ara. Eğer gerek olursa yanımızda bulunması iyi olur. Bu arada, Luhan'a söyle, içi rahat olsun. Chanyeol'ün herhangi bir problemi yok._

Ardından Kyungsoo telefonun ekranın karartılıp tekrar kendisine uzatıldığını gördü.

Aradan geçen birkaç saniyede kendisi fark etmemişti fakat Chanyeol adamın onları işaret edip başını salladığını görmüş ve Hongshim'in kendisine bakıp "Ah, iyi oldu hatırlattığın." dediğini duymuştu. "Sunghoon, sizin kayıp ilanınızı alsın, hadi Chanyeol."

Kyungsoo'nun ise birden bire adamın dedikleri ile büyük gözleri kocaman olmuş ve endişe ile bir Chanyeol'e bakmış bir de polise gözlerini çevirmişti. Ah, Chanyeol'ün söylediği ile gerilen yüz kaslarını hissetmişti. "Başınıza buyruk hareket etmenize gerek yok. Sadece sizden isteneni yapın."

Hongshim ilk olarak donakalsa da ardından astına bakıp katılaşan yüzü ile Chanyeol'e bakmıştı. Gözlerinin içine tehditkâr bir ifadeyle bakıyordu ve Chanyeol eğer kucağındaki küçük kız olmasa onun yakasına yapışacakmış gibi sandalyede arkasında yaslanmayı kesmiş ve çok hafif bir şekilde öne eğilmişti. "Ahaha, Park Chanyeol-ssi. Tabi, tabi. Öyle yapıyorum zaten."

Polis o anda sıkılmış gibi sağ elindeki dosayı sol eline geçirip sağ eliyle de kapıyı işaret etmiş, "Buyurun, buradan." diyerek yolu göstermeye, Chanyeol'leri önüne katmaya çalışmıştı.

Chanyeol Hongshim'in gözlerinin içine bakarak tekrar konuştu. "Siz, kafanıza göre hareket ediyorsunuz. Makamınıza saygımdan nazik olmaya çalıştım fakat haddinizi aşmayın. Size söyleneni yapın." Yaşlı adamdan gözlerini ayırıp başı ile diğerine kapıyı işaret etti. "Sen de çıkabilirsin."

Hongshim sinirlenip burun kanatlarının aldığı nefesler ile şişip inmesine sebep oldu. "Meşgulüm ve bu tarz işlere ben değil memurlar bakıyor Bay Park."

Chanyeol tek kaşını kaldırdı. Kucağında sinen kız ile bedeninde yükselen siniri ve onun ateşini hissediyordu. "Siz ben ne istersem onu yapıyorsunuz. Unuttunuz galiba, _Kim Hongshim_."

"Siz emniyet amiri ile konuştuğunuzun farkında mısınız? Sözlerinize dikkat edin bayım! Kayıp ilanını ben alacağım!"

Chanyeol adama göz ucuyla baktı. Gerginlik yayılıyordu üstünden. Tehditkâr bir dudak kıvrılışı ile adamın içini gördüğünü belli ederek onu ilk olarak baştan aşağı süzdü Chanyeol. Ardından da "Toz ol, böcek. Bu kızı benden _dayısı_ gelip alana kadar hiçbir yere gitmiyor Minah."

Kızın titreyen bedeni durulup Chanyeol'ün kucağında gevşediğinde ve uzunun göğsüne yaslandığında Chanyeol de rahatladı.

Mosmor olan polis memuru amirine bakıp bir şeyler demesini beklese de adam da gıkını çıkaramıyordu. Açılmış ağzı balık gibi açılıp kapanıyordu.

"Polis akademisinde eğitim almadığını bu kadar belli etme." Chanyeol sandalyenin sırtı ile kendi sırtı arasında kalan o ince boşluğu da yok edip arkasına yaslandı ve duygusuz bir ses tonu ile konuştu.

Kyungsoo işte Jongin'in göndermiş olacağı bu adamın gördüğü muameleye mi yansın, akşama Jongin bunların haberini aldıktan sonra Chanyeol'ün davranışlarını nasıl açıklayacağım diye karalar mı bağlasın karar veremese de ses etmeden, kılını kıpırdatmadan bekledi. "Sonuç olarak emirlere uymak polislerin yaptığı en temel işlerden. Buraya ait olmadığını açık ediyorsun, seni buraya gönderen akılsızlık etmiş."

Polis şok olsa da Chanyeol tekrar "Sana toz ol demiştim." dediğinde Kyungsoo kalbinin teklediğini hissetti.

_Siktir abi siktir, büyük boku yedik_.

Bu adamı Jongin yollamamıştı, Chanyeol anlamıştı, kıyamet kopacaktı.

***

Baekhyun Jongin'den duyduklarından sonra o malikânede kalmak için zincirlenmek zorunda kalacaktı az daha. _Minah iyiydi, sağlıklıydı, sadece kendisini alan genç çocuk için ağaçtan inerken dizini sıyırmıştı. Karnı doymuştu_. _Sıcaktaydı. İyi bakılmıştı._ Baekhyun bunları öğrendikten sonra az daha olduğu yere çöküp hıçkırıklarla ağlayacaktı.

Elindeki telefonu çevirirken gerginlikle ritim tutuyordu. Yere vurup durduğu ayağı sessiz odada hipnotize edici bir etki yaratıyordu.

Baekhyun artık daha fazla dayanmadı ve Jongin'e dönüp "Kaplumbağa hızıyla mı hareket ediyor bunlar? Hala neden gelmedi Minah!" diye bağırıverdi.

Baekhyun hayatta kalmaktan daha iyi bir şey bilmiyordu. Çocukluğunda köle gibi far deliklerinde yatırılmış, çalıştırılmış ve ayak işleri yapmıştı. Gözden çıkarılabilecek, ziyanı olmayan bir fare gibi muamele görmüştü. Buna rağmen o derin çukurlardan kurtulup tekrar ailesini bulmuştu. Elinde her şeye sahip olarak. Kazanmıştı.

Hep kazanmıştı.

Ve hep kazanmış birisi olarak hayatındaki en önemli şeyi kaybetmek o kadar korkutucuydu ki Baekhyun ne yapacağını bilemiyordu.

Jongin yutkunup sinirle telefonu aralarındaki sehpaya fırlatan Baekhyun'a baktı ve düz bir sesle konuştu. "Çok olmadı daha. Gelirler birazdan hyung."

Ama bunlar Baekhyun'u rahatlatmaya yetmiyordu. Jongin kendisi bile aradan geçmiş yirmi dakikada (kızın hemen alınıp malikâneye getirileceğini düşünmüştü.) çoktan eve gelmiş olmalarını bekliyordu. Minah'ın dönmemesi onu da endişelendiriyordu ama aralarından birisi kendinde olmak, kafayı kolaylıkla bozup devlete karşı savaş açabilecek bu adamı kontrol altında tutmak zorundaydı. Kolaylıkla ikizine postalayabileceği bu görev Kai ortalarda olmadığı için üstüne kalmıştı.

Jongin adamın inleyerek öne eğildiğini, dirseklerini dizlerine yaslayıp başını elleri arasına aldığını, saçlarını çekiştirip kafasına vurduğunu gördü. Minah'ın bulunması adamı iyileştirecekken iyice delirtmişti sanki.

Baekhyun ansızın yerinden fırlayıp sehpadan anahtarlarını koltuktan ceketini aldı ve malikâneden dışarı fırladı. Daha fazla evde bekleyemezdi.

***

Kyungsoo Chanyeol'ün arkasına yaslanıp hodri meydan der gibi tek kolunu açışını, tek kaşını kaldırışını şokla izledi. Birdenbire adamın çektiği silah ile polisin "Kızı alayım!" bağırtısı peş peşe geldi. Chanyeol kendisi kaşınmıştı.

Kyungsoo araya girecekti ki kız kucağında ayağa kalkan Chanyeol polisin yüzünde kendini beğenmiş çirkin bir sırıtış oluşturdu. O sırıtışı Chanyeol kolaylıkla silmişti.

Kızı Kyungsoo'ya uzatıp kendisi adama ilerleyerek.

"Kimi alacağını sanıyorsun sen?" Chanyeol tek kaşını kaldırıp başını hafifçe yana eğdi. Sesi az öncekinden de korkutucu geliyordu. Az öncekinden de soğuk. "Kimi kimden alacağını sanıyorsun?"

Yaşlı emniyet müdürü Chanyeol'ün her gelişinde başına bir bela sarışını, iki farklı kişiliği varmış gibi dakikalar içerisinde bambaşka davranıp kendisini kızdırışlarını, emrivakileri ile kendisini delirtişlerini, istediği her şeyi cebindeki parayla alıp ağzında altın kaşıkla doğmuş şanslı piçin teki olduğu için herkesi kontrol edişini hatırladıkça Hongshim daha fazla sessiz kalamayarak senelerce kaprisini çektiği çocuğun sonunda ortadan kaldırılması için elini masaya vurdu. _Ne bekliyorsun! Vur şunları Sunghoon, hadi!,_ diyerek bağırdı. Pek akıllıca bir karar değildi. Kızarmış yanakları, adrenalin ile patlamış gözlerinin çirkinliği, tükürerek bağırışı, masayı titretecek kadar sert bir şekilde vurduğu için acıyan eli, kendi yararına şeyler değildi.

Polis rozeti taşıyan adamın silahı tutan ve titreyen elinden Magnum'u almak çok kolaydı Chanyeol için. Ama işine yaramazdı.

Chanyeol ters bir şekilde yaşlı adama bakıp "Sen kapa çeneni," dediğinde adamın daha da sinirlenmesine sebep olmuştu. "Sen o çeneni kapa ki yaşayabil, rezil yaratık."

Bu sefer sandalyesinden kalkan ve masaya daha da sert vuran adam yüzünü Kyungsoo'nun boynuna gömmüş, kulaklarını küçük elleri ile kapatmış Minah'ın sırtını rahatlatıcı bir şekilde okşamasına sebep olmuştu Kyungsoo'nun. Kızı dindirmek için çıkardığı mırıltılar Chanyeol'ün gözlerinin onlara kaymasına ve bedeninde sinirin tırmanmasına sebep oldu.

"Sen kim olduğunu sanıyorsun! Kiminle kpnuştuğuna dikkat et! Ömrünün geri kalanını hapiste geçirteceğim sana!"

Adamın boş tehditlerine karşı Chanyeol sadece göz devirdi ve güldü. "Eğer bunları yapabilecek kadar vaktin olursa." diyerek ekledi Chanyeol. Ardından ise olan oldu. Chanyeol'ün yüzündeki dalga geçen ifade yok okup duvar gibi bir surat takındı. Gözleri okunamaz oldu ve yaşkı adaö bedeninden akıp geçen bir sinir dalgası hissetti.

"Sana kapa çeneni demiştim."

Ve Kyungsoo gözlerini kapatıp arkasını dönerek kendisini bu manzaradan koruyacak vakti bile bulamadan Chanyeol polis rozetli adamın elini tutmuş, böceğin arkasına geçip kolaylıkla Hongshim denen insan denmek için bin bir şahit aranacak mahlûkun beynini dağıtmıştı.

Kyungsoo yerlere dağılan beyin parçalarına, yere düşen adamın başından şelale gibi boşalan kanın yerleri kırmızıya boyayışına şahit oldu.

Birkaç gün kâbuslarla uyanacak ve mide bulantısı ile klozete koşacaktı.

En azından küçüğün görmediğine dua etti Kyungsoo. Kızın başını Chanyeol silahı eski emniyet müdürüne doğrulttuğunda daha da bastırmıştı boynuna.

Evet, Minah görmemişti ama silahın sesini duymuştu.

Hongshim'i öldürdükten hemen sonra adamın elini serbest bırakan Chanyeol polis rozeti taşıyan adamın arkasından çekilip koltuğunun önüne geçti. Ve kırarcasına açılan kapı ile neden yaptığı da belli olmuştu.

Kırmızı görmüş bir boğadan farksız olan polis çakması bu sefer silahı Anka'ya doğrultmaya çalışmış, kapıdan girmiş polislerin uyarılarına rağmen Chanyeol'e bakarak silahın emniyetini indirmiş titrek elleri Chanyeol'ün göz devirişi, silahı adama doğrultup karşı koyarmış gibi duran adam ile tetiğin çekilmesi ile sonlanmıştı.

***

Kyungsoo kendisine anahtarı verip küçük kızla gönderen Chanyeol sonucu otoparkta Chanyeol'ün arabasına biniyordu.

Kyungsoo arkaya oturttuğu kızdan sonra ön koltuğun kapısını açmıştı, içeri giriyordu. Emniyet müdürlüğünde kaybettikleri vakitte hem kız yıpranmış hem de kendisi yıpranmıştı. Karşı karşıya kaldığı görüntüler kendisi için sağlıklı değildi. Kızın maruz kaldığı ortam daha da tehlikeliydi Minah için. Kyungsoo içeri girmeden, açtığı kapının önünde bir süre durdu ve arka kapının camından gözüken, uyuyan Minah'a baktı Kyungsoo.

Ardından kapıyı yavaşça kapatıp telefonunu çıkardı.

O sırada ancak otoparktan giriş yapan Sehun ve Luhan, Kyungsoo'nun iç çekmesini sağladı. Ama onlar geldiği için nişanlısının numarasını çevirdiği telefonunu kapatmayacaktı. Olan biteni anlatması gerekiyordu.

Tabi bu kendisini gördüğü gibi, arabanın durmasını bile beklemeden yolcu koltuğundan fırlayan Sehun sayesinde ertelenmişti.

"Kyungsoo!" Büyük olan çalan telefonunun kendisini bekletiyor olması ile Sehun'a kulak vermişti. "Ne oldu hyung?!"

Kyungsoo iç çekip "Çok şey oldu.. Çok." Dedi kısık sesiyle. "Avukatı getirdiniz mi?"

Sehun kafası karışık bir ifade ile başını salladı. "Evet de nereden çıktı avukat?"

Kyungsoo Sehun'a yaklaşarak küçüğün kolunu tuttu ve arabayı park etmiş ve arabadan inmiş Luhan'a bakmak gereksinimi duymadan fısıldadı Kyungsoo. "Benim fikrim değildi. Sana o son mesajı Anka attı."

Sehun gözlerini kapatarak titrek bir nefes verdi. Kyungsoo devam etti. Gözleri Sehun'un ifadesindeydi. "Başından beri burada kızı almak için pusu kurulacağını biliyordu galiba."

O sırada yanlarına gelmiş, yarı yolda kendisini takip eden avukatı içeri göndermiş Luhan lafa dahil oldu. "Sanmıyorum. Ama işlerin kötü gideceğini biliyordu, orası kesin. Chanyeol'ü geriye atıp ortaya çıkmasının sebebi bu olmalı..."

Kyungsoo kendi teorisinin yerine bilmiş bir şekilde karşı çıkmasına, Chanyeol'ü kendisinden ve Sehun'dan daha iyi tanırmış gibi bir tavırla konuşmasına kaşlarını çatarak baktı. "Nereden _çıkardınız_ peki bunu?"

Luhan karşılaştığı tavrı birçok hastasında görmüştü. Gerçekleri kabul etmek istemeyen kişilik bozukluğuna sahip olanlarda ya da kendi dünyasında yaşamayı gerçek dünyada olmaya tercih eden yüksek zekâlı şizofrenlerinde. O yüzden yumuşak ve sakin bir şekilde açıklamak onun için alışıla geldikti. "Mesajda Chanyeol'ün bir sorunu olmadığını yazmıştı. Bunu duyduğumda yazan kişinin sen olmadığını anlamıştım zaten. Sen olsan bunu yazmak yerine başımız belaya girecek, çabuk olun yazmaz mıydın Kyungsoo?"

Verecek bir cevap arasa da bulamayan Kyungsoo Sehun'un kolunu tutan sol elini serbest bıraktı ve sağına dönüp telefonundan duyduğu "Kyungsoo! Kyungsoo!" sesleri ile aygıtı kulağına yaklaştırdı. Jongin vaktinde ortaya çıkmıştı. En sevmediği şeylerden birisiydi kendisinden sadece iki yaş büyük sinir bozucu herifin tekinin kendisine bilmişlik taslaması.

"Alo? Jongin?"

"Kyungsoo, bana emniyet müdürlüğünden çıktığınızı söyle? Chanyeol hakkında duyduklarım doğru mu? Kyungsoo sen iyi misin? Bir daha Chanyeol'e yaklaşmayacaksın! İşi sırığı işkillendirmeden yapalım dedik ama umurumda değil artık! Minah'ı da alıp geliyorsun atacağım adrese! Duyuyor musun Soo? Cevap ver!"

Peş peşe sıralanan sorularla Kyungsoo boğulduğunda cevap vermek için ne zaman ağzını açsa konuşmaya devam eden nişanlısı yüzünden konuşamıyordu. Ama kendisine sesini yükselten Jongin'den bugünkü haltlarının acısını çıkarmayı sonraya bıraktı. Herkes gergindi. Bu hesap dökümlerini sonraya saklayabilirdi Kyungsoo.

"Jongin-Jongin! İyiyim aşkım! Sakin ol! Minah da bende ve dışarıdayız. Sakin ol. Chanyeol kendisi ifade vereceğini, bizi bu işin dışında bırakmalarını söyledi memurlara. Adımız falan karışmadı belgelere."

Karşı hattan çekilen derin bir nefes sesi geldi. Kyungsoo da derin bir nefes çekti. "İyi. İyi. Hadi, sana malikânenin adresini atacağım, oraya gideceksin."

İşte Kyungsoo'nun bilerek yanıtlamadığı soru yine yüz üstüne çıkmıştı. "Jongin..."

"Ne? Ne oldu Soo?"

Kyungsoo bu söylediği ile sorun yaratacağını biliyordu. Zaten ortadaki tonlarca soruna bir tane de kendisi ekleyecekti. Omzundaki kurşun yarası, cam kesikleri ve diğer yaraları ile oradan oraya koşturan nişanlısına bunu söylemekten çekinse de son dakika haber vermesi daha kötü olacaktı.

"Minah'ı Chanyeol'den habersiz götüremem..."

Bir süre sessiz kaldı nişanlısı. "Ne demek götüremem?"

Kyungsoo sustu. "Dalga geçiyorsun benimle herhalde Soo?"

Kyungsoo'nun fısıltısı karşı hattan istemese de duyulmuştu. "Keşke..."

Jongin'in etrafı tekmeleyerek ve bağırarak öfkesini attığı birkaç saniyeden sonra Kyungsoo nişanlısının nefes seslerinin yaklaştığını işitti. Tekrar kulağına dayadığı telefon ile Jongin konuştu. "Soo, aşkım, sevgilim, Minah'ı da alıyorsun, atacağım adrese geçiyorsun, Chanyeol denilen o manyağı da siktir ediyorsun. Tamam mı?"

Kyungsoo arkasına dönüp didişmekle meşgul ikiliye baktı. Luhan ve Sehun uzaklaşıyorlardı. Kapıya doğru ilerliyorlardı. Ama neyse ki üstündeki bakışları hissedip arkasına dönen Luhan Kyungsoo'nun arada kalmış gözleri ile kaşlarını çattı. Durdu.

Onun susup durmasıyla duraksayan Sehun da omzunun üstünden Luhan'a bakıp balköpüğü saçları bulduktan sonra onun baktığı yere çevirdi gözlerini. Kyungsoo'yu gördü.

Kyungsoo ikisi de kendisine bakarken, Chanyeol içeride sorgudayken Minah'ı alıp götüremeyeceğine dair emin oldu. Öyle bir şey yapamazdı, Chanyeol çıldırırdı. Anka çıldırırdı. Sehun çıldırır ve bencilce davranıp nişanlısının _emirlerini_ yerine getirdiği için çıngar çıkarırdı. Luhan yargılayan bakışlarıyla bakıp Anka'nın her yeri alt üst edip Chanyeol'ün başını belaya sokmasına sebep olacağı için burun kıvırır ve ona aşağılayarak bakardı, psikolog numaralarından çeker ve yumuşak bir sesle Kyungsoo'yu günlerce rahatsız edip kendisinden şüphe ettirecek şeyler derdi. En önemlisi, Chanyeol kendisinde suçu bulur, kendisine eziyet ettirip bir canavar olduğunu düşünürdü.

Belki Sehun ve Luhan'dan daha çok didişiyor olabilirlerdi Chanyeol ile ama Chanyeol onun için çok nadide bir yerdeydi. Bunu ona yapamazdı.

"Olmaz Jongin. Anlamıyorsun-" Kyungsoo'nun karşı çıktığı sırada Jongin karşı hattan bağırdı.

"Anlamıyorum çünkü anlayacak bir şey yok Soo! Seni o deli tehlikeye atmışken, Minah'ı tehlikeye atmışken orada onun yanında bırakmam!"

Kyungsoo güldü. "Ne yani? İstersen odaya kilitleyip kızını kötü çocuk sevgilisiyle basmış baba gibi onunla görüşmeyeceksin de de?"

"Eğer beni mecbur bırakırsan derim Kyungsoo!" Jongin nefes nefese kalmıştı. Derin nefesler alıp devam etti. "Minah'ı al ve gel."

Kyungsoo'nun telefon kapanmadan önce söylediği tek şey "Hayır." olmuştu. Kesin, itiraz kabul etmeyen, net bir "Hayır.".

Kendisi telefona dönünce yollarına devam etmiş, içeriye girip ortadan kaybolmuş ikilinin ardından Kyungsoo arabanın kapısını açtı tekrar.

Arabaya tek ayağını sokup oturdu ve anahtarı yerine taktı. Motorun çalışması için düğmeye de basacaktı ki telefonu titredi. Jongin'den mesaj geldiğini görünce nişanlısının büyük ihtimalle yine bağırıp çağıracağını bildiği için telefonu tekrar cebine sokmakla uğraşmadan yanındaki yolcu koltuğuna attı.

Küçük kıza arkasını dönüp baktıktan sonra yumuşakça gülümsedi. Önüne döndü ve sol ayağını a arabaya aldı. Kapısını kapatacaktı ki koltuğun yanından düşen minik siyah bir taş gördü. Ne olduğunu anlamamıştı ama bir ipten sarkıyordu. İpi takip etti eliyle ve koltuğun demirine bağlandığını gördü. Otoparkın köşesinde kalan arabadan kaynaklı olarak Kyungsoo adını bağırarak arabaya doğru olanca hızıyla koşan Sehun'u göremiyordu.

İpi çekti. Koparıp taşı da arabadan atacaktı. Ama Kyungsoo'nun oluşturduğu momentum ile sarsılan araba dolayısıyla kapanmak için hareket etmiş kapıya doğru kalkan taş, Kyungsoo'nun mıknatıs olduğunu anlamasını sağladı.

Tam da o anda adını çığlık atan sesi işitti.

"Kyungsoo!"


	10. işleri kendi eline almanın vakti gelmişti

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahaha ben geldim yıllar sonra merhaba efendim merhabaaa   
yazım hatalarım için şimdiden özür diliyorum ama kalkıp okuyacak vaktim yok çok öptüm bay (❁´◡`❁)

Sehun, Chanyeol ile bebekliklerinden beri arkadaştı. Anneleri yakın arkadaşlar olunca göbek bağları bile birlikte kesilmiş gibi bir giyindirilir, aynı yerlere götürülür, aynı eşyalar alınır, aynı okullara gönderilirdi. O yüzden Chanyeol ile kendisiyle olduğundan bile yakın olması normaldi Sehun’un.

Kyungsoo ile ise üniversitenin kaynaştırma döneminde tanışmıştı Sehun. Ondan beridir ikilinin diğer en yakın arkadaşı konumuna gelmişti Kyungsoo.

Arada sırada neden sen hukuk okumaya karar verip başıma bela oldun diye lanet okurdu Sehun’a ama bunun dışında ne zaman ihtiyaç duyarlarsa birbirlerine, ne zaman bir şey lazım olursa hemen bir kelime uzakta olduklarını biliyorlardı.

Özellikle Sehun. Bir savcı olmak bağımsızlık, kendine yetebilme, özgüven ve irade gerektirirdi. Ama onda yarısı yoktu. Kendine yetemiyordu, hep Chanyeol ya da Kyungsoo’dan gidermesini isteyeceği bir ihtiyacı olurdu. Onlar olmasa asla kendisine hakim olamaz, şimdiye kadar onlarca kavgaya girmiş olurdu. Ama Chanyeol’ün dediğine göre insanları okumakta o kadar iyiydi ki kimse ondan gerçek kişiliğini gizleyemiyordu. İçgüdüleri o kadar sağlamdı ki asla bir şey kaçırmıyordu. İçindeki doğru olanı yapmak için var olan istek o kadar güçlüydü ki bir savcı olarak önü açıktı ve büyük işler yapacaktı.

Bu yüzden ileride oldukça yüz göz olacağı ortamlardan birine girdiğinde istemsizce etrafını dikkatle incelemişti.

Sehun cam kapılar arasından geçtikten sonra etrafta koşuşturan polisleri izledi. Danışmadaki kadın memura Chanyeol’ü soran Luhan’ı takip etti Sehun.

Etrafı tarayan külyutmaz gözleri tam da o anda girişteki güvenlik kulübesini aşıp hızla uzaklaşan, ama karşı kaldırımda duran ve duvara yaslanan tekinsiz bir figür seçti. Cam kapılar açılıp kapandı önünden geçen insanların hareketleri ile. Ama Sehun sabit durmaya devam etti. Adamın hareketlerini inceledi. Elleri takım elbisesinin ceplerinde, gözlerindeki alabildiğine koyu güneş gözlükleriyle sizi işkillendirecek bir tipi vardı. Yüzü ifadesizdi ve bir şeyin olmasını bekliyordu. Gitmek için can attığını gösteren ayağı ritimsizce yeri dövüyor, acelesi varmış izlenimi veriyordu.

Luhan onun yokluğunu fark edip girişe dönene kadar Sehun adamın nereye baktığını sonunda ayırt edebilmişti. Bilek saatini kontrol eden adamın gözleri Kyungsoo arabaya iyice yaklaştığında nedensizce otoparka dönmüştü.

Sehun koyu renk gözlüklerden ilk olarak nereye baktığını seçemedi adamın. Ama rahatlamayla yüzü gevşeyen adam gözlüğünü düzeltmek için harekette bulunduğunda, Sehun onun gözlerinin doğrultusunu takip etti.

Otoparkın köşesindeki beyaz mercedese bakıyordu.

O anda Sehun Kyungsoo için korkarak koştu. Kendi hayatıymış gibi işin ucundaki, koştu. Ciğerlerini yırtarcasına adını çağırdığı arkadaşı, her sabah uykusuz haliyle gözlerini kafeterya masasına dayadığında gözlerinin önüne lattesini bırakan, üşüdüğünü söylediği zaman kendisine atkısını çıkarıp veren ve beni Jongin götürecek eve nasıl olsa diye ısrarlarını geri çeviren, partilerden toplayan, ağlayacak bir omuz aradığında mutlaka kendisine destek olan, yediğini içtiğini sakınmayan, duygusuz ve sert yüz ifadesinin arkasında yumuşak kalpli ve kırılgan, sevimli kişiliğini saklayan Kyungsoo için koştu.

Sehun otomatik kapıları aşıp az önce neredeyse küçük bulduğu otopark o anda kendisine devasaymış gibi gelirken korku dolu adımlarla aşmaya çabaladığı mesafenin yarısına bile gelmemişken adını çağırdığı arkadaşı başını kaldırdı.

“Kyungsoo! Çık o arabadan!”

***

Kyungsoo başını kaldırdığında gördüğü Sehun’un dehşet dolu ifadesi ile şok oldu. İlk saniyelerde beyni çalışamamıştı. Gün boyu maruz kaldığı olayların sonrasında kendisinde olması beklenemezdi. Ya da her şeyi anında algılaması.

Ama işin ucunda kendi hayatı vardı. Küçük bir meleğin hayatı vardı. Kapıyı hızla itip çıktı ve aynı saniye içerisinde minik kızın kapısını da açıp birkaç dakika önce taktığı kemeri çözmekle bile uğraşmadan kızı arabadan çekip çıkardı. Aceleyle arabadan uzaklaşırken uyanmış ve ağlamaya başlamış kızı kendisine bastırıyordu.

Minah’ı teselli etmek, ağlamasını durdurmak için saçlarını okşuyor ve rahatlatıcı bir şekilde bir sorun olmadığına dair, her şeyin yolunda olduğuna dair kelimeler mırıldanıyordu. Bu sırada kendisi de ağlıyordu.

Gözlerinden dökülen sicim gibi yaşlar, yanaklarını ıslatıp çenesinin altına sakladığı başa düşüyor, küçüğün saçlarını ıslatıyordu.

Araba yeri göğü inletip Kyungsoo’nun ayağının altındaki taşları bile titreterek patladığında etrafa saçılan parçalar diğer arabaların üstüne düştü. Sehun üstüne uçan uzun bir metal parçasından kaçınmak için yere çöküp yüzünü kollarıyla kapattı. Üstünden uçup giden ve emniyet müdürlüğünün kapısına çıkan merdivenlere düşen demire arkasını dönüp korkuyla baktı Sehun.

Aklında bir anlığına sadece patlamanın sesi yankılandı. Kulakları çınlıyordu. Etraf sessizleşmiş ve Sehun doğru düzgün hiçbir şeyi duyamaz olmuştu. Düştüğü yerden kalkamadı. Dengesini sağlayamıyordu. Dizleri üstünde yükselmeye çabaladığında bile öne düşüyordu. Bedenini kontrol altında tutamayıp birkaç saniye yerde kaldı.

Ama öne düşen, kolları arasındaki kızın çığlıklarla ağlayışı karşısında hiçbir şey yapmayan Kyungsoo, müstakbel savcının içine düştüğü boşluktan çıkmasını sağladı.

Bilinçsizce, dünyaya ilk geldiğinde yaptığı gibi kolunu öne atarak ilerlemeye çabaladı. Aklında olan tek şey arabanın birazdan benzin deposuna ulaşan ateşler veya sıcaklık sayesinde tekrar patlayacağıydı. Kyungsoo o patlamadan da sağ çıkmak için yeterince uzakta değildi.

Zorlamayla sesini çıkardı. Hırıltılı ve ilkeldi. “Kyungsoo!”

Arkadaşına ulaşmak için çabaladığı her seferde beyninde yankılanan çınlama daha da artıyordu. Ama Sehun pes etmemekte ısrarcıydı. İlerleme çabasını sürdürüyordu. Emekleyerek de olsa Kyungsoo’ya ulaşacaktı. O böyle ölmemeliydi. Daha yaşayacak çok şeyi vardı. Evlenecekti, bir hakim olacaktı, o bayıldığı cübbelerinden giyerek onlarca davayı yönetecekti, belki bir çocuk evlat edinirlerdi, ölmüş köpeği Meokmul’un ardından başka bir köpek almaya eli gitmemişti, sıklıkla hafta sonlarını ayırdığı barınakları dolaşırken dünyalar güzeli bir köpek bulup onu sahiplenebilirdi, çok istediği aşçılık kurslarından birine yazılıp sertifika alabilirdi, Kyungsoo daha çok şey yapabilirdi. Sehun düşünceleri arasında ağladığını fark etmemişti bile.

Minah’ın şiddetli ağlayışı, patlayan arabanın sesi, etraftaki insanların çığlıklarla kaçışı arasında binanın içinden polisler çıkıyor, suikastın asıl hedeflerine doğru ilerliyordu. Sehun bağırmak istedi. _Çabuk olun, onu kurtarın_. Bacakları tutmadığı gibi sesi de işlev görmüyordu. Bütün konuşma çabaları boğazında takılı kalan sesiyle sonuçlandı.

Sehun yanına gelip kendisini kaldırmaya çalışan adamı tek koluyla itti. Sürünmeye devam etti. Kyungsoo ile arasında kalmış kısa mesafeyi de aşıp arkadaşını omuzlarından sarstı.

_Kyungsoo başını kaldırmıyordu._

Sehun bu sefer kendisini zorladı, sesinin çatlamasını umursamadan daha da güçlü bir şekilde bağırdı. “Kyungsoo! Kendine gel! Soo!” Sehun Kyungsoo’nun göğsüne kapanırken hıçkırıklarıyla boğuluyor gibi hissediyordu. Kanı damarlarından çekiliyor gibi parmakları üşüyor, yüzü donuyordu. Titriyordu fütursuzca, duramıyordu, durduramıyordu.”Hyung! Uyan!”

Sehun’un Kyungsoo’yu yüz üstü çevirişi ile ortaya çıkmış Minah, Sehun’un gözünde görünmezdi. Müstakbel savcı hakim olmayı hedefleyen biricik arkadaşının göğsünde hıçkırıklarla ağlıyordu. Az önce çığlıklar atmakta, çırpınmakta olan bedenini toparlayarak ayaklanan ve etrafına sessiz haykırışlar ve yardım dinlen ağlayışlarla bakan minik kız o güne kadar olduğundan onlarca kat fazla istiyordu dayısını yanında.

Minah’ın öylece dikilen küçük figürünü ve etrafına anlamsız bakışlar verirken sessizce, içli içli ağlayışını sonunda görebilmiş Sehun hıçkırıkları arasında ona uzandı. Kızın bileğini tutup kendisine çekmeye kalkıştığında gözleri korkuyla büyüyen minik kız elini savurup attı, geri kaçarak kendisine sarıldı. Sehun kulakları çınlasa ve etrafını duymasına engel olsa bile kızın dudaklarını okumayı başarabilirdi. Ki başardı da. Kız tek bir kelime sayıklıyordu. _Dayı. Dayı…_

Sehun’un aklına bile gelmemişti o ana kadar Minah.

Çağırılmış ambulans hastaneye yakın emniyet müdürlüğü sayesinde hızla varmıştı. Sağlık görevlileri Sehun’u Kyungsoo’nun üstünden çekip arkadaşının tepesine üşüştüklerinde, minik kız tanımadığı kollar arasına alındığı için daha da şiddetli ağlamaya kendisini paralamaya başlamıştı.

Etrafındaki kolları kendi ince ve güçsüz kolları ile itmeye çalışıyor, yardım için çığlıklar atıyordu.

Herkes güvende olduğunu söylese de güvende hissetmiyordu Minah. Kendisini kucaklamış ambulans hemşiresinden kurtulmak için çabaladığı sırada Luhan’ın Sehun’u Kyungsoo’ya koşarken gördüğü anda yanına gittiği, dışarı çıkmasını engellemeye çalıştığı Chanyeol, kadının kucağından kızı kapmış ve insan kalabalığından uzaklaşmıştı. Minah’ın o anda ihtiyaç duyduğu tek şey insan kalabalığından uzanmak ve sıcak kollar arsında gönlünce ağlamak, içini dökmekti. Kimsenin bunu anlayamıyor olması her ne kadar Chanyeol’ün en ufak hücresine kadar sinir dalgaları gönderse de bunu anlayabilmelerini istemiyordu Anka’nın arkasında gizli kalmış genç adam. Kimse için böyle bir şeyi anlayabilecek deneyime sahip olmalarını dileyemezdi. En nefret ettiği insan için bile.

Chanyeol kızın saçlarında büyük ellerini dolaştırıp gözyaşlarının arkalarında bıraktığı izlere dudaklarını bastırdı, minik kızı sakinleştirmeye çabaladı biraz olsun.

Neler olduğunu görebilmek için Kyungsoo’nun insansız yanından tarafa kaydı.

Minah tanıdığı kollar arasına girdiği anda kendisini serbest bırakmış çığlıklarını kesmiş sadece hıçkırıklarla ağlar olmuştu. Minicik bedeninin bir günde kaldırdığı bütün korkular aklından film şeridi gibi akıp geçerken Chanyeol kıza daha da sıkı sarıldı. Gözleri onun göğsüne gömdüğü başına kaysa bile hızla Kyungsoo’nun öylece yerde yatan, hemşirelerin ve hemşirlerin ilgisine bırakılmış Kyungsoo’ya geri döndü.

Kyungsoo’nun yanında güvende olacağını, hızla eve gidip koruma altına gireceğini düşünmüştü Minah’ın. Yanılmak hiçbir zaman onu böyle sarsmamıştı. Bir insan olduğunu biliyordu. Yanılabilirdi. Hata yapmak doğasının bir parçasıydı. Ama bir daha hata yapmayacağına dair söz verdi orada kendi kendine. Kolları arasındaki masum varlık bu haldeydi, onun yüzündendi. Orada yerde yatan Kyungsoo, en yakın arkadaşlarından biri, Chanyeol’ün her daim iyiliğini düşünmüş, sert mizacının arkasına saklanıp pamuk şekerinden kalbinin kırılmaması için onu gizli tutan bu genç adamın bu halde olması, onun yüzündendi.

Bir kez daha eli kanlı insanlara karşı yetersiz kalmıştı Chanyeol. Bu Anka’yı daha da sinirlendirdi. Kendisini takip edip kızın bir yerinde yara olup olmadığını kontrol eden kadına Chanyeol çıkışmak istese de sadece kadın küçüğün iyiliğini düşünüyora benziyordu. Sessiz kalıp kızın kafasını yüzünü gömdüğü göğsünden kaldırmak için Minah’ın çenesinden tuttu ve kendisine baktırdı.

“Hey…” Chanyeol küçük bir mırıltı ile kızın kıpkırmızı ve ıslak gözlerine baktı. İçi acıyordu. Buna maruz kalmış bir çocuk daha görmek, içini acıtıyordu. “Hey, ben buradayım tatlım. Sakin ol. Ben buradayım.”

Kadın sessizce “Bir yarası yok sanırım. Çok şükür.” Dediğinde Chanyeol rahat bir nefes aldı. Gözlerini kadından çeker ve Minah’a çevirirken bakışları kendiliğinden Kyungsoo’ya ve Sehun’a kaydı. Kucağındaki kızı yerinde yukarı zıplatıp daha sağlam tuttu.

Burnunu çeken kızın alnına yapışmış tutamları kenara itti Chanyeol ve gözlerini Minah’ın gözlerine dikip sordu. “Bebeğim, biraz Sehun ve Soo amcaların yanına gidelim mi?”

Kızın tereddütle arkasına bakıp burnunu çekerek tekrar Chanyeol’e dönmesinin ardından Chanyeol kız yine başını göğsüne gömdüğünde onayı aldığını anladı. Yavaş ve yumuşak adımlarla arkadaşlarına yaklaştı.

Kyungsoo’nun yanından uzaklaştırılamayan Sehun’a yaklaştı ve yere çöktü. Kız yere çöktüğünde ellerini üstündeki tişörte sarıp avucunda kumaşı sıkmıştı. Chanyeol kızın saçlarını okşayıp öptü ve arkadaşının zorla açık tuttuğu gözlerine baktı.

Luhan arkasına geçmiş, Sehun’un sırtını kendisine yaslamasını sağlamıştı. Oturduğu yerde arkasına düşmüyordu böylelikle. Chanyeol Luhan’ın kendisini bütün dikkatini vererek izleyen gözlerinin farkındaydı. Onlara prim vermemek için gözlerini birleştirmedi psikoloğununkiler ile.

“Sehun iyi mi?”

Siyah saçları okşayarak sorduğu soru, Luhan’aydı.

Chanyeol kendisi de görebiliyordu arkadaşının iyi olmadığını ama birisinin ona gerçekten bunu söylemesi gerekiyordu. Kendisini tatlı yalanlarla besleyip saçma sapan metodları üzerinde deneyerek benliğini yok etmeye çalışan gram sevmediği biri bile olsa bu kişi, bunu söyleyecekse eğer, Chanyeol o anlığına kinini bir kenara bırakabilirdi.

“Değil.”

Chanyeol dudağının içini ısırdı.

Sehun gözlerini Kyungsoo’dan bir an için bile çekmiyordu. Chanyeol bebekliğinden beri bilirdi Sehun’u ve ne kadar saklamaya çalışırsa çalışsın içinde hep bir bebek olarak kalmıştı. Sevdiklerine çok değer veriyordu ama bunu belli etmeye çekiniyordu aynı zamanda. Sürekli tatlılık yaparak ya da Chanyeol’ün deyimiyle şımarıklıklar yaparak dolaşabilirdi ama gece sevdikleri için dua ederek uyurdu.

Bu onu çok sarsmıştı. Kyungsoo’yu az daha kaybedecek olmak onu çok sarsmıştı.

Chanyeol bunu açıkça okuyabiliyordu. İç çekip arkasına döndü. Kyungsoo’yu artık sedyeye yerleştiriyorlardı.

Luhan’a döndü.

“Bana anahtarlarını verip Kyungsoo’ya hastaneye kadar eşlik eder misin? Nişanlısına haber vereceğim, ama yolda yalnız olmasını istemiyorum.”

Tereddüt etmeden anahtarları cebinden çıkardı Luhan ve Chanyeol’e verdikten sonra Sehun’u omzundan desteklemeye devam etti.

“Sehun’u taşıyabilir misin?” Luhan sessizce başını salladı. “Güzel. O zaman onu arabaya kadar getirirsen minnettar olacağım.”

Chanyeol kalkıp Hyundai jeepe yürüdü. Peşinden biraz ıkınma eşliğinde Luhan da takip etti. Aralarında birkaç metre vardı. Ama Luhan’ın geç kalması Chanyeol’e Minah’ı arabaya oturtacak ve sakin olmasını öğütleyecek kadar vakit tanıdı. Luhan da vardığında Chanyeol Sehun için kapıyı açtı.

Gitmek için hazırlanan ambulansa yetişmesi için acele etmesi gerekiyordu.

“Sen git, ben gerisini hallederim.”

Arka arkaya giderken Luhan konuştu. “Lütfen kimseyi incitme. Lütfen Chanyeol’ü incitme.”

Chanyeol sadece Sehun’un ayaklarını arabaya sokarken duraksayıp omzunun üstünden Luhan’a baktı. “Ambulans ayrılmak üzere.”

***

Chanyeol ailesinin dağ evine geldiğinde kapıyı hızla açıp soğuğu göz ardı ederek salona geçti, şöminenin yamacına Minah’ı bıraktı. “Ben hemen geleceğim tatlım. Burada güvendeyiz, rahat ol. Sadece Sehun abiyi içeri getireceğim. Tamam?” Küçük kız tereddütle başını salladığında Chanyeol kızın alnına minik bir öpücük kondurdu ve çöktüğü yerden kalkıp dağ evininin kapısına koşturdu.

Dışarı çıktığında Sehun arabadan çıkmış ve kapıya ulaşan yolda duruyordu. Yüzündeki donuk ifade, karnına koyduğu ve sıktığı eli, kıpkırmızı kesilmiş gözleri, titreyen bacakları ile Chanyeol’ün kendisine koşmasını sağlamıştı. Hızla Sehun’u kolunun altına alan Chanyeol ona yürümesinde destek oldu. İçeri geçerken yardım etti, salona götürüp Minah’ın yanına oturttu. Küçük kız kıvrılıp Sehun’un kucağına tırmandığında Sehun’un yüzünde ancak bir ifade belirdi. Buruk bir gülücükle de olsa Sehun’un yüzü aydınlandığında Chanyeol iç çekti ve ikiliyi baş başa bırakıp kapıdan dışarı çıktı.

Evin etrafını dolaşarak balkonun altına geldi. İstiflenmiş odun yığınlarından iki deste alıp kucağına koydu. Çalılardan da iki bağ kaptı, eve girip şömineyi yakmak adına içeri koşturdu.

Sehun’a değer veren tek kişi Chanyeol değildi. Anka da en az Chanyeol kadar ayrı tutardı Sehun’u. Katlanmak zorunda kaldığı onca şeyde yanında kalmış tek kişiydi arkadaşı. Anka doğarken oradaydı Anka varken de oradaydı, Anka gittiğinde de. Kaçmamıştı, kendisin çekmemişti, desteğini esirgememişti. Sehun ikisinin de sahip olabileceği yüzlerce arkadaşa bedeldi.

İçeri geçip şömineyi yatı Chanyeol. Sehun Minah’ın saç tutamlarını parmağına doluyor ve onlarla oynuyordu. Yüzündeki solukluk, cansızlık kaybolmamıştı ama en azından hareket edip bir şeylere tepki veriyordu.

Anka yüzeye çıkarmasa da içinde kocaman olmuş endişeyi dindirmek için ondan tek bir hareket istiyordu. Belki de tek bir söz, tek bir cümle.

Ateşi iyice kurumuş odunlar sayesinde hızla yakabildi, ardından koltukların üstüne serilmiş çarşafları kaldırmaya girişti. Her yer toz doluydu ve Anka geri dönmeye karar verene kadar burada olacaklarına göre çarşaflar gidiciydi.

***

Baekhyun Jongin’in adam gönderdiğini söylediği karakola vardığında gördüğü hengame ile kanının çekildiğini hissetti. Nefes alamadı. Patlamış arabanın parçaları zarar görmüş diğer arabaların üstünden veya yanından toplanırken otoparkın girişinde şokla durdurduğu arabasından dışarı çıkmış, etrafını izliyordu Baekhyun.

Artık işleri eline alması gerekiyordu. Yoksa çıldıracaktı. Ayrıca adamlarının da bir boku becerebildiği yoktu. Sadece Minah’ı gelip buradan almak ve eve getirmek ne kadar zor olabilirdi ki?

Kendisini iyiyi düşünmeye zorlayarak derin nefes almaya itekledi. Alıyormuş gibi yaptığı derin nefesler ciğerlerine ulaşmıyordu asla. Ya da Baekhyun onları hissedemiyordu o anda. Gözleri etrafta yuvalarından çıkacak kadar hızlı dolaştı, öfkesi sonuna kadar gerilmiş yüz kaslarından ve derin nefesler almak için açılmış burun deliklerinden, gözlerindeki korkutucu bakıştan anlaşılıyordu.

Ceketini giyerek emniyet müdürlüğünün binasına doğru yürüdü. Adımları yeri bile titretebilecek kadar güçlüydü. Bedeni öne fırlamış bir ok gibi hızlı ve çevik hareketlerle ilerlerken insanlar arasında, patlamış beyaz arabanın etrafını çevrelemiş plastik şeritlerden, şeritlerin dışında ve içinde bulunan polislerden, ateşi söndürmek için uğraşan yangın görevlilerinden gözlerini ayırmadı. Hepsini teker teker inceledi. Jongin’in bahsettiği adamın orada olup olmadığı önemli bir detaydı. Adamı içlerinde göremedi, belki de görmüş ama ayırt edememişti. Bu düşük bir olasılık bile olsa Baekhyun göz ardı edemezdi. Yine de ne olursa olsun adamı ilk olarak binanın içinde aradı.

Aklında tek bir isim vardı. _Ryeo Kwangsuk_. Baekhyun eğer istediğini alamazsa sonu vahim olan o adamın adı: Ryeo Kwangsuk. Baekhyun aklında, adam her şeyden habersiz ofisinde çayını içip keyif çattıysa eğer, ona yapacaklarını canlandırıyordu. İlk olarak tırnaklarını kesebilirdi. Veya saçlarını kazıyıp tazyikli suya tutabilirdi. Stres pozisyonlarını üstünde deneyerek kırbaçlayabilirdi. Kısacası sinirini atmak için o anda canı ne isterse o adamı kobay olarak kullanabilirdi. Ve bunların tek sebebi çay içilmeye harcanmış bir on dakika olacaktı.

Çatlakları bariz, mermerinde eksik olan, kırık parçası da hala üstünde duran merdivenleri aşıp hızla otomatik kapılardan geçti, yüzüne vuran sıcakla gevşemek için bile kendisine vakit tanımadı. Etrafında gözlerini gezdirip danışmaya ilerledi.

“Merhaba.” Kadın gülümseyerek ayağa kalktı ve hafifçe eğilerek Baekhyun’u selamladı. “Nasıl yardımcı olabilirim?” Kadın polis memuruna Baekhyun -nazik olmak veya makul insanı tavırlar çerçevesinde yaklaşmak gibi bir kaygısı yoktu- direk “Bir memuru arıyorum. Adı Ryeo Kwangsuk. Nerede bulabilirim?” diye sorup, düz bir ifadeyle kadının suratını izledi. Belki gün içerisinde hep böyle tavırlarla karşılaştığından belki de gerçekten çok hoşgörülü, sevecen bir yapısı olduğundan, kadın gülümseyerek cevap verdi. Bir eliyle koridorun Baekhyun’un arkasında uzanan tarafını işaret ediyordu. “İleride solda polis memurlarının masaları bulunmakta. Herhangi bir şikayetiniz ya da bildirinizi kendilerine iletebilirsiniz.”

Cevap verme gereksinimi duymadan Baekhyun hızla arkasına dönüp koridorda ilerledi, geniş bir alana açılan koridorun sonu, koridor boyunca solda yer almış odaların hizasındaki kısımda bir sürü polis masası vardı. Çoğunluğu boş olmasına rağmen Baekhyun’un aradığı adam masasında rahat rahat oturmaktaydı. Baekhyun için şans olan bu durum Kwangsuk için büyük bir şanssızlık örneğiydi. Hatta belki de bir adamın başına gelebilecek en talihsiz şeyler listesi yapılsa top3’e girerdi.

Güçlü adımlarla ilerleyen Baekhyun önündeki plakette Ryeo Kwangsuk yazan masanın sandalyesine kabaca oturdu. Masanın önünde yer alan karşılıklı yerleştirilmiş yeşil kumaşlı sandalyelerin ortasındaki çirkin sehpayı ayağıyla itekleyip bacak bacak üstüne atmak için kendisine alan yaratan Baekhyun, arkasına yaslandı köhne ve pis sandalyede.

“Nasıl yardımcı olabilirim?”

Adamın zorlama kibarlığına Baekhyun yüzü buruşturdu. “Bana bütün bu hengame olurken ne yaptığını söylemekle başlayabilirsin…” Baekhyun dramatize etmek amaçlı gözlerini plakete çevirip adamın adını yavaşça okudu. “Ryeo Kwangsuk.”

Karnının üstünde birleştirip parmaklarını iç içe geçirdiği ellerini bembeyaz kesilene kadar sıktı çünkü öfkesine hakim olmak o anda çok zordu. Dirseklerini yasladığı sandalyenin koltukları, ceketini batıracak olsa bile Baekhyun umursamadı. Üstü mikrop dolu bu yerde zaten saniyeler geçtikçe batıyordu.

“Pardon?”

Baekhyun kendi kendine güldü. Adamın aptallığına veriyordu bu anlayamayışını. “Bugün aldığın emirler arasında küçük bir kızı teslim almak da vardı fakat nedense o küçük kızdan hiçbir haber gelmedi diyorum.” Baekhyuna dama döndükten sonra söylediklerinin sonuna bir de tek kaşını kaldırışını ekledi. Gözlerinde oynayan delilik kıvılcımlarını adam son anda sezmeseydi etrafına birinin duyup duymadığına dair korkuyla bakınır, ardından da adama fırça çekmeyi planlarken çok büyük bir hata yapacaktı. Byun Baekhyun’u deliliğin sınırındayken dürtecekti.

“B- Bay Byun?”

Adam yanındaki masaları kontrol eden gözlerini korkuyla Baekhyun’a çevirdi. “Adımı kullanma.” Baekhyun iç geçirdi. “Bu kadar aptalını da nereden buldular?” Jongin’e bu adamdan en yakın sürede kurtulma emrini vermesi gerekiyordu, böyle aptallarla iş yapılmayacağını en akılsız, en tecrübesiz yeni yetme bile bilirdi.

“Yeğenim nerede?” Baekhyun bu sefer soğuk ve sakin bir ses tonuyla konuştu. “Ve bilgin olsun, eğer buna istediğim tarzda cevap alamazsam, sonun iyi olmayacak.”

Adam titreyen göz bebeklerini masasına çevirdi ve vereceği cevabı düşünmeye başladı. “E-efendim…”

Baekhyun sabırsızlanıyordu ve gerginliğini atmak için kullanacağı herhangi bir stres topuna ihtiyaç duyuyordu. Bu stres topu olarak Ryeo Kwangsuk oldukça iş görürdü onun nezdinde.

“Çabuk konuş.”

Adam titreyen sesini düzeltmek için öksürdü ve yutkunduktan sonra Baekhyun’a baktı. “Efendim, yeğeniniz kayıp ilanı verilmek üzere emniyet müdürünün odasına girdi. Fakat müdür bey bugün öldürüldü. O sırada odada bulunan, kendisini getirmiş beylerden birisi şahitliğini verirken vuku bulan patlamadan sonra bahsi geçen şahit tarafından tekrar götürüldü. Ben patlama sırasında Bay Kim’in bedeniyle ilgilenmekteydim o yüzden küçük hanımı kaçırdım fakat---”

Baekhyun lafı dolandırdıkça dolandıran ve kesinlikle bilmediği şeyleri anlatan adamın lafını böldü. “Kısa kes.” Gözlerindeki sabırsızlık, en kısa teline kadar gerilmiş kaslarının belli eden gergin omuzları, sallayıp durduğu havadaki ayağı ile birlikte oldukça tehditkar görünüyordu. “Yoksa ben çok şeyi keseceğim.”

Adam yutkunup hızla önündeki dosyaları karıştırdı ve pembe kapağını kaldırdığı bir dosyanın içindeki kağıttan iki kelimeyi okudu. “Park Chanyeol!” derince yutkundu. “Park Chanyeol diye bir beyle gittiler efendim!”

Baekhyun oturduğu rahatsız ve eski koltuktan başka bir şey söylemeye gerek duymadan kalktı. Yapacağı işler vardı.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seksi baskın byunlar zaafımdır haberiniz yok muydu (ˉ﹃ˉ)

**Author's Note:**

> güncelleme ayrıntıları için; 
> 
> -twitter: @paradoksan_  
-wattpad: @channiesangel


End file.
